


To calm a beast

by scheherezadekp



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezadekp/pseuds/scheherezadekp
Summary: This is the story of a king, possessed and enraged. And the young woman who sets him free from the demons that plague him. But there's is no easy love story for much lies between them and happiness.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted from my aff account.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

The troubles have begun, they begun about a moon after the young prince took the throne. It is best perhaps if we begin at the beginning. 

There is a story told around these parts, about a king who lived long long ago.A king whose queen betrayed him by sleeping with his right hand man. And when he found out his anger was so great that though the elders advised forgiveness and recociliation he chose not to listen. He chose the path of vengeance. He had his queen killed, then he had every last one of her people killed. Her entire clan, and their entire village. And then he did the same with his right hand man. And so begun the curse that drove him berserk. Every queen after the first that he married, he killed by the next morning,convinced that she too would betray him. The story goes that the elders were worried, for they could not keep sending young maidens to their death, so they called for a sooth sayer, a shaman. She told them that the king was cursed, and unless he found a woman that he could trust a woman that he did not kill and allowed to live with him by his side as his queen for 1000 days then his kingdom would disappear, piece by piece, until there would be nothing and no one left.

The elders did not believe the sooth sayer at first, but when it begun to rain hail, rain that went on for days at a time, and the mountain of fire that had long been asleep woke up spurting ash that was toxic, and sickness spread slowly across the land they believed her.  For the King was consumed by vengeance and anger. And only a woman's love could set him free. They found her, her name was Scheherezade and she set him free.

But killing comes at a cost, and so for wiping out two entire family lines, the king's line was cursed and from that day onwards, every 100 generations his descendants would suffer the same affliction.

 

I had always believed it to be just a story, just a myth, something we told one another as a lesson in the value of forgiveness, and the value of life, all life. I did not believe it was true, that it was real, but it was, it is.

I know now just how true. For I am standing before the king. And I am afraid.

 

One moon ago, the young prince took the throne and a few days later, he was married to a young maiden from one of the revered families. The next morning she was dead. Found in a pool of her own blood in the kings bed. 

So one of the concubines was made queen after her, and the next morning she too was dead. 

He has killed three queens that I know of to date, and it has only been one moon since he became King. He must be the king of the hundredth generation, for this curse did not afflict his father, or his father before him.

We all know the story so it was not hard for the elders to figure out what is going on. And so they begun a search, looking for the woman who can calm the beast and free the king from the curse.

The rains had started, endless rains, hail falling from the skies and ruining our crops, when they found me.

I am, was a simple farm girl, an orphan living with a kind elderly couple that had never been fortunate enough to have children of their own. We were sitting in the hut, grandmother, grandfather and I, when the kings men passed through our village. We had heard a rumour that they were going from village to village, door to door, looking for the one girl. 

It was night time whe they made it to our humble abode, and we were all getting ready for bed when they knocked at the door. Grandfather let them in, and I remember staring in awe at the men, for never befoe had I seen such fine robes, horses (or men for that matter). 

One of the men, he was young, younger than most of the rest, he took one look at me, and apparently knew that I was the one.

I remember he asked me my name, to which I responded, Hera, then he asked me of my family, and I told him that both my parents were dead my mother at my birth, my father about eight years ago. He wished to know how old I was and I responded that I was just this past summer turned twenty three suns.

Then he motioned to one of the other men who came up to him and handed him a scroll, he unravelled it and showed it to me. It was a portrait, of a woman, and she was I. Or I if my hair was yellow and not dark, and if my eyes were blue and not this strange blend of brown and green, and she was I but with much fairer skin, for mine was darkened by the many hours I spent out in the sun farming, although my skin had always been darker that most, so perhaps it is not fair to blame it all on the sun.

But there was no mistaking the resemblance between the woman and I.

And then he told me that I would have to come with him to the castle, for the woman he had shown me, her name was Scheherezade, and just like she had found a way to calm the beast within the king, I would need to do the same. If I did not we would all die, for the King would continue to kill and the kingdom would continue to suffer for it.

 Grandmother and Grandfather, wished to protest ,I could see it there eyes, but they dared not speak against the kings men.And I was as afraid as they. The king had already killed three queens, and I did not wish to be the fourth. And how could I be the queen that would soothe him, free him? I was a peasant, a farm girl, an orphan. I was not worthy of the king.

But then the man , the young one, he pleaded with me. Begged me, to please come with them, for the young king was a good man plagued by an affliction that was eating him up. He had locked himself away for three days now, for he feared that he would kill again if he allowed himself to come in contact with people. And because he was so burdened and plagued by guilt the curse upon the land was manifesting itself upon the land far sooner and much quicker than it should have. He understood that he was asking much of me and for that he begged my forgiveness. But he feared that if I did nothing, that if I did not at least try, then very soon the kingdom would suffer a horrible fate and we would all die with it.Then he showed me a drawing of a pendant. A pendant which I owned, it was my one item of value. My father had told me always to treasure it, that it had belonged to my mother. And it was that which decided for me.

So with a heavy and apprehensive heart I agreed to go with them, to become the next queen, packing what few belongings I had, I embraced grandmother and grandfather goodbye and allowed myself to be hoisted upon a horse, to go meet my king. 

To go marry my king.

I have married my king, and I stand here now before him, frightened and afraid. He is a man to be feared for I can see the anger and fury burning in his eyes. He despises me, or despises what I represent, for as the young kings man, (he has told me to call him Jinyoung,) explained to me that the curse has convinced the King that I will betray him. That I will hurt him and break his heart. And so he must hurt me, kill me before I can ever do any harm to him.

I am a queen now, and I have never been more afraid in my life.

I stood there before my king, and he did not say anything just sat there stared me down from his perch up upon his throne. I wondered if I should speak, if I could speak before he gave me leave to do so.

I was sorely unprepared to be queen, and it did not help that no one had told me anything, I had been rushed to the castle, and the ride had been too short for my liking. For the king had currently taken residences in a holdings near and not in the capital as I had assumed.

When we had arrived at the castle the sun was beginning to make it's presence known, and I was thankful that the kings man had let me ride with him upon his horse,for it gave me a chance to get some sleep. It was not the most comfortable sleep I had ever gotten but it allowed me to calm my nerves, somewhat.

I was shown to some chambers and a bath and some clothes befitting a queen were brought to me. I was told simply that someone would come for me soon and to be ready. I had no-one to help me, and it soon became obvious to me that there were no women in this castle, save perhaps myself. I chose to concentrate on the task at hand, and so took my bath and once clean I dressed myself in the clothes set out for me. They were uncomfortable and foreign to me. I was a peasant, a farmers child, I did not wear blouses and skirts woven in the finest silk, I did not know whether the woven silver links were for my waist or to be worn around my neck, and there were yet other items of clothing whose purpose I knew not, and in my frustration I threw them to the side, opting instead to dress myself simply, and so wore only the skirt and blouse. I left myself bare of all and any adornments, they woould be pointless, if the king was simply going to kill me. As promised someone came for me, and a small sigh of relief passed my lips when I saw that it was Jinyoung.

" Do not be nervous." he said, he must have seen my hands shaking. I wished to retort, that, that was easy for him to say, he was not the one possibly being sent to her death, and on whom , the fate of the kingdom apparently lay. I wished to retort but I did not, I chose instead to hold my tongue, and lower my head. Though I did not see him, Jinyoung smiled at my display of subservience.

The king was present for the wedding, though I suspect his mind was elsewhere, for he responded only when prodded and I for the duration of the ceremony kept my gaze lowered, too afraid, too nervous to look at him. And soon we were married, and I was a queen. There was no one present for the ceremony, save the high preist, the King, Jinyoung, myself and two other of his men , whose names I did not know. 

The king ordered me back to my chambers after the ceremony, apparently not wanting to see me, or be around me more than was necessary. I  was grateful.

For the rest of the day I stayed in my chambers, food was brought to me for the midday meal but beyond that I saw no one else til the end of the day. I had not been ordered to remain in my chambers, I just was not feeling brave enough to leave them. But I allwed myself to peruse my chambers, there was not much within them, just a bed, a small table, two large chests in the corner, the curtain to afford me privacy when I took my bath and the lamp stand set upon the wall. Nothing else. So I soon found myself bored, but even boredom could not entice me from my room.

I was expecting to dine alone again that evening, but when the men knocked they did not bring food with them, it would seem my king finally wished to see me.

And it was with trepidation and apprehension that I followed his men to the kings chambers. 

And so here I was standing before him, in his chambers, as dread slowly filled me up.

I still could not see his face , for the shadows from the lamp hid him well. I had not spoken a word and neither had he, and I almost begun to believe that the night would pass this way. 

But then he commanded me to bring him a plate. His voice was low, gravelly, hard, and it made me both afraid and calm, and that was a contradiction I did not understand.

I walked to the tray of food set upon the table and made him a plate. There was a varity of food set out, from meats to cheese to fruit and I did not know what he would want and I could not bring myself to ask, so I made him what I wanted, fruit and cheese. And then I brought it to him, stopping about an arms reach from him.

" Come forward" he commanded and so I did. I stil did not face him.

" Do you intend to stare at the ground all night? Some might consider it rude,I might consider it rude that you are yet to face me, I am your king, your husband"

I took a deep breath and slowly allowed my eyes to grace his face, and though it was still dark I saw him, and he was handsome, beautiful even, in a most dark and piercing way. I was still standing there, at his feet with the tray of food in my hands and I could tell he was examinig me, that his eyes were roaming me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, and I did not know what to call the feeling that went through my body at the realization.

" You may set the tray down," he finally said once he was done his perusal of my person, and I did so setting it upon the small stool by his throne. I made to move back once i had done so, but he caught my hand in his, before I could do so. His grip was steel and hard, but warm,. He looked as though he wished to say something but then changed his mind and with a short flick of his hand gave me leave to retreat. He ate in silence and I stood with my gaze lowered not wishing to watch him. 

There was a suffocating silence in the room, and I heard more than saw him stand up and approach me, and then he was standing right before me, looming above me, and this close, I could smell him, and it was a most comforting smell, and I could see his body, and even under his clothes I could see that he was a well built man. My king I was beginning to understand was a very handsome man.

His hand came to my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him, then he brought something, fruit, to my lips, and waited for me to open up, which I did and he fed me. I barely tasted it, I was too nerve wrought. I was even more overwrought when once I had swallowed the fruit his lips descended and met mine. I forgot how to breathe. I did not know what I was meant to do, I had never been kissed. I had caught others doing it of course, but no one had ever done it to me, done it with me. There were few men in my village who wished to court the orphan girl of the dark skin, dark hair and strange eyes. 

His tongue snaked out past his lips and traced mine, and I wanted to push him off of me, so bad, but I fisted my hands at my side and held still. It would not do to anger him. Either I did something wrong, or I did something right, or he just got bored, but to my fortune he released me and returned to his throne and sat down.

My eyes opened slowly and watched him retreat to the shadows.

" Entertain me" he commaned after a silence had passed between us. Entertain him? How was I  to do that? I was not trained for this, I was a farm girl!! 

I spoke for the first time since I had come into his chambers, " May I tell you a story Sire?" I asked quietly. I decided I was going to borrow from my ancestor, if she truly was my ancestor.

There was a pause again and in that moment I feared I had made a great mistake, but then he waved his hand and gave me leave to do so.

I did not know many stories, so i told him one that my father used to tell me when I was young, it was the tale of a faerie who longed to leave her world and see other lands, I believe in part that my father fabricated part of it, but I chose to tell it none the less. I was an avid story teller it would seem, for my hands moved of their own accord as I spoke and my feet traced invisible paths, and my voice changed according to character. At one point I found yself with tray in hand as I enacted the faerie shielding herself from oncoming harm. At some point during my story telling my King rose from his throne and made for his bed, and I lowered my eyes when he begun to disrobe, I lowered my eyes and continued to tell my story. I did not look up again for a while, but when I did I saw that he was laying in his bed, on his side watching me with his piercing gaze.

My story soon came to an end, and once more I stood there before him, awkward as when I'd first walked into these chambers.

" Lay with me" it was not a request, it was a command and I dared not disobey, so I took  a deep breath and approached the bed, where I lay myself stiff as a board on my back.

" If I wished to lay with a block of ice I would ask for a block of ice," he finally said his voice harsh and curt, and I could not blame him, I was shivering from both fear and cold, but besides the involuntary shakes I was as still as a statue.

" Forgive me sire" I whispered. I willed my body to stop shaking, and at some point I fell asleep, for the next thing I knew, I was being gently shaken awake, by Jinyoung. And it was morning. And I was alive.

The King was not in his chambers when I was woken up and I could not bring myself to ask after his whereabouts,.

" Come, let us return you to your chambers, my queen" Jinyoung said gently to me.

Once there I promptly fell back asleep.

 

Once he had returned the queen to her chambers Jinyoung made his way back to his friends, who were anxiously waiting in one of the state rooms. 

" Well?" they asked, for they were worried and had great reason to be, they had all seen the King ride out early, and he had been in a black mood.

" She is alive" Jinyoung said closing the door and falling against it. He had been a little afraid that they would find yet one more corpse in the kings bed, they had all been afraid.

" Praise the stars" Jackson murmured.

" How is she?" Mark asked.

" She seems well, but I cannot really tell, tired perhaps, she has not yet said anything to me" Jinyoung replied.

" I wonder what she did?" Jackson mused, and it was a question they all wished to ask.

 

It was well into the day when I next woke up. Someone had brought me some water for a bath, the water was cold, but I bathed anyway. Then I dressed myself, once more discarding the items I knew not what to do with and wearing just the long skirt and simple blouse, and putting my hair in a frenchbraid that I then coiled around my head.

And then I went looking for Jinyoung.

One of the guards led me to him, and he was sitting with the two men that had been present at my wedding. He introduced them to me as Jackson and Mark. They were the Kings advisors, knights and friends.

I bowed to them then turned to face Jinyoung.

" Forgive me my impudence, but I need your help," I said to him.

" My queen, I, we, will help you in any way we can."

" Do you have a library?"

There was a mix of confused looks from the men.

" Have you not heard the story of Scheherezade? I am doing what she did, telling stories, but I know only one, and I told it last night, if I am to live one more day, I fear I will need more stories,"

" You.. told him a story? last night? and that is why you are still alive?" Jackson asked, and I could hear the disbelief in his voice. I could not be offended, I was in as much if not more disbelief. So I simply nodded.

" Come, we will show you to the library," Jinyoung said getting up, " is there anything else?"

I shifted a little uncomfortably, then I took a deep breath, " I do not know how to wear half the clothes you bring me, is there perhaps a woman that can show me, if there is not, then may I perhaps have some fabric and needle and spool,"

Jinyoung nodded, " I will see what can be done, come here is the library,"

I thanked him, and entered, whereupon I perused the books til I found one that caught my fancy, there was a chair by the window, and so there I sat and read for the rest of the day.

When night came, I was called once more to the kings chambers.

Much like the first night I stood there in silence and waited for instruction. Unlike the first night the King was not in his throne, but lay upon his side on his bed, I could see from the empty tray that he had already dined. I had not and my stomache growled in protest, a sound that reverberated through the quiet room. The noise spurred the King to move, he came up from the bed and walked over to me, and it took a bravery I did not know I possesed to stand still while he walked to me. He stopped in front of me, and brought his hand to my face, and stroked my cheek gently, almost lovingly but then the touch changed and he  brought his hand to my hair and roughly grabbed a handful twisting my head to a most uncomfortable angle. I bit back the whimper that threatened to spill past my lips.

" Have you not eaten yet?" he asked me.

" No sire," I quietly responded.

" And why is that, ? 

" I spent my day in the library Sire, I lost track of time"

" And how did you come upon the library?"

" Jinyoung, showed me where it was Sire?"

" Jinyoung? I see, and have you met anyone else?"

" Yes Sire, I have met Jackson and Mark"

" And yet you call me Sire"

" Sire?"

" The names of my men spill so easily from your mouth and yet you continue to call me Sire"

" I do not know your name Sire, "

" And if you did would you use it?"

"Sire?"

" Jaebum, "

" Sire?"

" My name, you have it now use it"

" I cannot sire, you are the King""

" And I am also your husband, so use it" at this he finally let go of my hair and stepped away from me and to the table of food, where he set some food on a plate then he motioned me to take a seat and eat.

It was very uncomfortable to eat while he watched me but I was hungry so I did my best to ignore his stare and ate my fill. Then he pulled me up out of my seat and again he kissed me.

My King, Jaebum, was not a gentle lover, if his kiss was anything to go by. He demanded that I open my mouth for him as he kissed me, his hand fisted in my hair almost painfully angling my head the way he wished it. I didn't fight him, and when his tongue pressed against my lips I opened them slightly, he took advantage and pressed past.

The next thing I knew I was being shoved roughly towards the bed, where he was immediately upon me and ripping my clothes off. Literally. They were in shreds by the time he was done with them.

" Sire?" I tried to reason, but he was beyond reason and his only response was to roughly tell me not to say another word. So  I bit my tongue and let him do what he wanted.

What he wanted was my body, and he took it. He was not kind in his taking, no, he was rough and hard with no regard to my comfort or discomfort. And I made not a sound, not when he spread my legs apart, not when he bit at my breasts and not when he took my virginity. Instead I turned my head and cried, silently, while he took his pleasure and found release. Then he rolled off of me and lay on the bed beside me.

" Let that be the last time I ever hear another man's name on your lips" he said. And that was it.  

" Yes Sire" I whispered through my tears. Then I tried to get up to leave but his next words held me back.

" I have not given you leave, "

" Forgive me sire" I whispered laying back down. In truth I was thankful, I did not particularly relish the thought of walking anywhere, I was in pain and simply wished to sleep. And so I slept.

I woke up alone again come the morning. 

 

The next morning Jaebum woke early and saw the destruction that lay before him, proof of just what he had done. He remembered with a clarity that was scary.

He looked over at his queen, and cursed under his breath, she was bruised and bloody, he had been a true asshole. He recalled being angry beyond reason, that she would speak his friends name with such ease, and yet could not bring herself to utter his. He wanted to clamn her and mark her, remind her that she was his. It was unreasonable and even as he forced himself upon her he knew it.

He sighed and quietly made his way out of the bed, the least he could do was let her sleep. He left strict instructions with his guards that no one was to disturb his queen then went looking for Jinyoung.

He found Jinyoung in the state room.

" It's early, why are you up?" Jinyoung asked  as Jaebum walked in.

" I hurt her" Jaebum said  taking a seat opposite his friend and advisor and running a hand over his face.

Jinyoung looked up at that, his friends voice had been low and burdened by guilt, but Jinyoung had heard him.

" What do you mean you hurt her?" then he asked a question he was almost too afraid to ask, " is she still alive?"

" Yes, but it might have been kinder to kill her, I hurt her Jinyoung, bad"

"I'll send for Youngjae" Jinyoung said quietly getting up and laying a hand on his kings shoulder.

Youngjae was one of the royal physicians and another one of Jaebums advisors and friends. 

" She might not want to be near a man after what I did to her" Jaebum whispered and his friend stopped in his tracks.

" Do you want to talk about it?" 

So Jaebum let loose,he explained how he had been furious with her use of their names, explained how, he knew what he was doing, and wanted to do it, wanted to punish her, wanted to hurt her, and even as he did it he knew he had no call, but he couldn't stop himself.

" It was almost like I was possessed, but I knew what I was doing, so this was not possession." he finished.

Jinyoung did not know what to say to make his friend feel better. Jinyoung suspected he understood on some level what had happened, but he did not wish to say anything til he was sure.

Jinyoung suspected that it was the fact that Jaebum was fighting the curse that was causing his violent mood swings and aggression. But he could not say for sure, so he said nothing.

" Call for Youngjae, I'm going to go for a ride" Jaebum finally said getting up from his seat.

It would perhaps be kinder to call for a female physician, but there was a reason there were no females in this residence. When the curse had hit him, the young king had gone beserk, and his wrath was not limitted to his late queens but to any and all females in his path. So they replaced every female wherever he happened to be residing with a male. It would take too long to get a female physician.

 

A knock at the door woke me once more. And for a moment I was confused but then it all came crashing back. The knock repeated and a soft voice called out from the other side.

" Your highness, may we come in?"

" One moment please" I responded weakly, my voice weak and hoarse from holding back my screams and cries from last night.

My clothes were destroyed, so I simply wrapped myself in the sheets and covered as much of myself as I could, then called that they could come in.

It was Jinyoung and another young man who I had not met before.

" This is Youn.." Jinyoung started to tell me the young mans name but Icut him off.

"Please, do not tell me his name."

Jinyoung cleared his throat, then started again, " this is the Royal physician, he is here to take a look at you"

Though I knew I needed the medical attention I was not sure I should do anything that could potentially anger the King, he had been upset that I spoke other men's name's how upset would he be if another man saw my body?

" I do not need a physician," I recall replying quietly, but I must have looked worse than I felt, and that was saying something, because the physician, approached me anyway and sat down at the foot of the bed. Jinyoung stayed in the room with us, but turned his back, and for that I was thankful, I did not wish him to see the wounds and bruises smattered across my body.

Once he was done , the physician, ordered that a warm bath be brought for me, and left me some salve and ointments, some to put in the bath water and some to put on the cuts and bruises, then he and Jinyoung left. It occurred to me, to find out what Jinyoungs official position was, I could not continue to refer to him by his name.

Food was brought to me, and I was asked to leave the kings chambers only once, so the mess within could be sorted. I slept through most of that day, and when I awoke sometime late noon, the King was sitting across from me, watching me.

I scrambled awake, and wrapped the sheets tighter round my body, then realized that such an action might anger him so I realeased them, and was thankful that I was wearing a simple shirt.

" Si..Jaebum?" 

" How are you feeling?" he asked me, and it was not what I was expecting him to say.

" Sire? I'm sorry, Jaebum"

" I should be apologising to you, forgive me, what I did was inexcusable."

What was I supposed to say to that? So I said nothing, and simply stared at him. 

" I will be leaving now, I wished only to apologise,"

" Sire, " he stopped and turned to face me, and I shakily stepped out of the bed, and walked up to him. My head was still bent low, because I could not bring myself to face him, but I stood in front of him and was proud of myself that my voice did not shake when I spoke.

" I also wish to apologise, for speaking other mens names, I will not ake the same mistake again, " I was completely sincere in my apology so was very confused when he let out a sound that sounded strangely like a laugh, a sad one, but a laugh none the less.

" Oh Hera, my queen you are too precious, " and so saying he pulled me into an embrace and held me tight.

I was not even aware he knew my name.

 

I discovered that day a few things about my king. The first thing I learnt was that my king had a most disarming smile. When he smiled, which was rare, it was fleeting, and short, almost as though he did not wish to do it, but it was beautiful. I found myself captivated by the way his eyes would disappear into his face, when he did smile. I wished I could make him smile, but I was not brave enough. Besides wisdom reminded me that, this current peace we had established was both a new thing and possibly an unstable thing. It would be best not to force anything.

I also discovered that my king was not all tough and gruff, he could be, dare I say it , sweet, when he chose to be. He chose to be that evening. He asked if I wished to take a walk with him and we could watch the sun set. My body was still sore, but I said yes, not wishing to upset the peace in anyway. So he had clothes brought for me, and they were not what I was used to. Where before they had always brought me fine woven silk and cotton skirts and blouses and underthings I knew not what to do with, this time I was brought, a light knee length tunic, in a simple but beautiful blue cotton and  a pair of small shorts that I assumed were to go under the tunic.

It was when my clothes were brought to me that I discovered that my king did not subscribe to the rules of polite society that would have him leave the room while I dressed, no he was a little bit of a rule breaker, he stayed in the room with me and watched me dress. The tunic and shorts were comfortable, more so than anything that I had ever worn before. 

I did not know much about polite society, but what little I did know ensured that no respectable lady would have her legs so bare before a man, any man, including her king, the second was that I most certainly should have my hair put up or at least braided before I stepped outside. My King would hear of neither.

When I made mention of my bare legs, he said simply that the tunic was a respectable length, and when I attempted to braid my hair sensing that he did not have the patience to wait for me to put it up intricately, he brushed my hands aside and commanded that I wear it down. 

I was sure I looked like quite the hussy, and if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, I did, (and he might have liked it). A pair of leather slippers were brought to cover my feet, and then my king led me out.

I was led by my king, Jaebum as he insisted I call him outside and to a maze garden I did not know was there. It was quite stunning. We were not alone, for walking with us at a distance that gave us privacy but still ensured security were two young men I was yet to meet. I noticed that Jaebum smiled at them when they met us outside, and that they grinned back. I assumed they were friends of his.

I did not make the mistake of asking about them, and Jaebum did not introduce them.

The garden, the maze were beautiful, intricately designed and flowers of various kinds and colors were in bloom. I wanted to pick a few, but again, I did not think I was allowed to. We did not talk Jaebum and I, but I was content to simply look at the flowers and eventually from an elevated point, (for the maze was on a small hill) to watch the sunset.

Whoever had designed this maze must have been a romantic soul. At the top of the maze where you could watch the sun set over in the distance behind the mountains was a little pavillion, round and made of stone, under which were some stone benches. We sat down and watched the sun as it said goodbye disappearing over the horizon in a brilliant display of golden orange fire, again neither one of us uttering a word. I remember discreetly turning to watch Jaebum who had his eyes closed as he leanted back on his elbows, and so I surmised that this, the walk, watching the sun set was more for my benefit than for his.

I turned away quickly before he could catch me staring, because I was quite mesmerised by him. By his sharp jaw, his deep brooding eyes, and his mouth. 

We stayed out there a while, long enough for the stars to come out and the moon to peek through. The night air was cold and I shivered, and it was then that I discovered that Jaebum was a rather chivalrous man,. My shivers did not go unnoticed by him, so he got up and held his hand out for me. Once my hand was in his he pulled me up and into his arms, enveloping me into a tight hug while he rubbed my arms to warm me up.

My face was in his chest, and he smelled wonderful to me, he smelled of pine and it engulfed my senses. He was warm and strong and I wanted to trace the outline of him with my fingers, but I held them still. He suggested we walk back down and so slowly we made our way back. My body protested, it screamed at me to stop, I was still so very sore from last nights events, and it must have shown in my stride, which had been progessively getting wobbly and uneven, because eventually Jaebum stopped and turned to look at me.

" What's wrong?" he asked his voice low.

" Nothing, " I lied.

He knew I was lying, because he simply raised one eyebrow and waited.

" I'm a little sore," I explained then rushed on before i could upset him, " but it's fine, I can make it back."

He seemed to consider for a moment then gave a short almost imperceptible nod and we slowly continued back down the hill through the maze and past the flowers. But contrary to the lie I had told I found that it was not fine, and it was increasingly painful to make it back on my own two feet, and I was wincing with every step I took.

It was at this point that I discovered that Jaebum was strong. He did not ask me if I was ok, this time, no he simply lifted me into his arms, and I saw him smile a little when I squealed in surprise.

" Sire?" I squeaked, but he ignored me and just kept walking. I thanked the stars that it was not a steep decline we were walking down. 

" Sire?" I tried again, this time my voice much more under my control. Again I was met with silence. So i stopped talking and shyly my hands came around his neck, and I did my best not to relax into his warm and strong chest, I for some reason felt like to do so would be taking liberties.

We were soon back at the castle door and as soon as we arrived I saw the young doctor running out with Jinyoung hot on his heels. 

" What happened?" the young doctor asked.

" Nothing happened, she's just tired" Jaebum answered as he continued to walk past the doctor,Youngjae and Jinyoung. But I guess he wasn't a doctor for nothing, because he narrowed his eys at Jaebum, then at me, then back at Jaebum.

" How far did you walk?" he asked.

Jaebum chose not to answer, so I did, still in his arms, quietly, " to the top of the maze."

Youngjae scowled, then turned to face Jaebum, " I told you not to exert her, " then he sighed and closed his eyes, in some earch for patience.

Jaebum when I looked at him was beginning to look angry, at who I couldn't quite tell. I found out a moment later.

" Do you have a problem Youngjae?" he asked his voice low and deadly, " with me taking my wife out for a walk"

" No, I do not, except when she obviously isn't fit enough for it," Youngjae countered, just as deadly quietly. I could feel the tension rising in the room. We were actually standing in the foyer and I was still in Jaebums arms, as this conversation was being had.

" I am fine really," I tried to interrupt, but neither man paid me any mind. 

" I gave you specific instructions, and even though you have blatantly ignored the first few, I strongly recommend you listen to the last few, as her doctor and yours I am warning you, I will hurt you, if you ignore the rest of my recommendations, King or no," Youngjae said.

I was in shock, did he just,... threaten the king, my husband, I was also slightly offended and felt the need to defend my husband. Which I did, much to the amusement of all present I later learned.

" You will not hurt the King, because he is your king. " I said, my voice laced with a commanding strength I did not know I possessed.

" You heard your queen. Now if you have no problms with it, I will be taking my queen to our chamber and I will be expecting dinner to be brought to us." Jaebum said and turned his back on his men, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and the two men who had followed us on our walk, I learnt later that their names were Bambam and Yugyeom and that they too were, loyal friends of the king as well as his trusted advisors.

It was only later that it occurred to me to wonder what "instructions" Youngjae had given the King.

 

After the King and Queen left, Youngjae broke out into a smile. He had no doubt that Jaebum would heed his instructions, which had included, pamper her, no stress upon her body and absolutely no sex for at least three days. 

" Did she just..?" Jinyoung asked leaving the question open ended.

" Defend him? Why yes I do believe she did," Bambam answered.

" And did he just?" Yugyeom asked again this question also open ended.

" Get all possessive and jealous?" Jinyoung answered, " why yes I do believe he did."

This was good, things were progressing between their King and his new queen.

Once we arrived at our chambers, which were actually his chambers, Jaebum set me down upon a chaise, that hadn't been in the room earlier. It must have been brought in while we were out. As I looked around I saw that a few other things had been changed. The bed was larger, the large dining table had been replaced by a smaller one with two chairs in the corner. There was a large silk screen with a woven tapestry decorating it separating the bed from the rest of the room. The larger bed had a wooden canopy with curtains in sheer purple, they hid nothing, but looked pretty. There was also a soft glow around the room that had not been there before. And I saw that the candle holders that came out from various points around the room, had all been set with lighted candles. And the room smelled nice, almost like.. pine, it reminded me of the King.

" It looks.. different" I said quietly, then I turned to face Jaebum who was sitting on the other end of the chaise and watching me as I examined the chambers.

" Yes, I had a few things changed. From now on these are your chambers."

" Oh, where will you go?" I asked, somewhat stupidly.

" Nowhere" 

It took me a moment to understand that he meant we were to share these chambers, he and I together. I for some reason felt nervous at the prospect of us sharing his chambers, which was silly really considering he had already seen me naked, but this just seemed so much more, personal. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Jaebum bade them enter. 

A bath and some hot water had been brought for me, doctors orders, the doctor also ordered that I pour a small concoction of essence that he had sent with the bath, and that I soak until the water was cool.

I blushed, embarrassed because I knew what the essence was for. It was for my aching muscles and also for the tears around my womanhood. 

Jaebum frowned but, poured the essence into the water then ordered everyone out once the bath was ready.

I had assumed he would leave the room while I soaked , though why I assumed that I don't know. The man had watched me dress, why would he leave while I bathed?

 

He didn't leave, in fact he helped me take my clothes off, though the help wasn't required.

And then he helped me into the large metal tub, his hand on my bare arm, warm and strong and strangely disconcerting. Then he took a seat,lounged on the chaise his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands flat over his chest, and watched me.

I felt shy, but had nowhere to hide, and he had no compunctions about watching me. So I closed my eyes and lay back against the tub.

The hot water felt so good against my aching muscles, and wounded flesh, and the essence soothed and calmed sore muscles and torn skin, so soon I dozed off. I was woken by the sloshing of water, and as my eyes opened I saw that Jaebum was getting into the tub with me, naked . I was thankful that he was behind me, it saved me from seeing all of him naked.

" Sire?" I squeaked.

" Shh, lay back and relax, " Jaebum said pulling me back against his strong chest. It was strange. To be fair everyhing that happenned to me in the last two days, (had it really only been two days) was strange. But strange as it was sharing a bath with a man whom up until two days ago I had never met, did not even know, I relaxed against his chest and soon dozed off again. 

 

It was dark when I next woke up alone, naked and in the kings bed, my bed, our bed. I was woken up by the sound of crashing and yelling coming from somewhere outside our chambers.

I picked up Jaebums voice in the ruckus, his growls more so than words amongst all the noise, as well as other voices, calling for him to stop, to wait, to calm down, and finally asking for forgiveness. I put on some clothes as quickly as I could and rushed out, following the voices.

I found them at the end of the hallway five doors down, Jinyoung and Mark were holding the King down, while Youngjae tried to pour something down his throat. 

As soon as I approached someone grabbed me to hold me back, I turned to see it was Jackson. 

" Forgive me, " he said even as he secured me in his arms. I struggled of course, because I could see that Jaebum was struggling to get out of Jinyoung and Marks arms. His face was turned from me, since Youngjae had it positiond so he could pour the drink down his mouth and make him swallow.

" Let me go," I said to Jackson and at the sound of my voice, Jaebum wrenched his head around to face me, then snarled when he saw me in Jackson's arms. His eyes were burning amber, and he seemed almost feral, and begun struggling in Mark and Jinyoungs arms with a renewed fervor.

" Take your hands off my queen," he growled at Jackson. Jackson never got a chance to comply, because with an inhuman amount of strength and speed the king wrenched free of Jinyoung and Mark and was upon Jackson instantly. His hands wrapped around Jackson's throat squeezing the air of of him.

" Release her" he snarled.

Jackson had already released me to bring his arms up to fend off the King, but the king was strong, too strong.

" Sire, sire please, he meant no harm," I tried to reason, and the only response I got was a snarl. 

" Sire, ? Jaebum please, " I pleaded again, gently placing my hand on his arm,this in turn caused him to swipe at me, causing me to go flying backwards into a wall.

" Dammit!!" Jinyoun yelled, " Mark, help me!" he called out as he and Mark both descended upon the king, who was still trying to kill Jackson and from the look of things succeeding. Jaebum released Jackson, and I heard him gasp and wheeze to take in much needed air, and then he pounced on Jinyoung and Mark, to fight them off of himself.

He broke Jinyoungs arm, he wounded Mark and he would have hurt Jackson again if Youngjae had not whacked him in the head and then covered his mouth with a cloth, that I assumed was soaked in some kind of sedating potion.

Jaebum struggled for a few minutes before slowly slumping to the floor and losing consciousness. I scrambled and crawled across the floor to him and gently shook him.

" Sire sire?"

" He'll be fine in a few hours, I just gave him something to put him to sleep," Youngjae explained as he helped Jinyoung into an upright position, so he could look at his arm.

I scowled at Youngjae, irrationally upset that he had hurt my king, but refrained from saying anything as I saw Jinyoung wince while Youngjae set his arm in a sling made of ripped fabric, a shirt I think. I had shuffled myself so the kings head was now resting in my lap, and it was only when Youngjae asked Yugyeom and Bambam to carry Jaebum away that I even realised what I had done, it was also only then that I noticed the two new comers.

" Let us take him, please" Yugyeom said to me, and I looked down and saw that my hands were wrapped around his limp body protectively.

I did let them take him, but I followed close behind them as they carried him down some stairs and to a dungeon.

" You can't keep him here," I whispered furiously at them as they laid him down and shackled him to the wall. 

" We have to, " Youngjae explained " he may still be violent when the sedative wears off". He had followed us and I hadn't even noticed.

I was not happy with that, but after they explained that it was the only way to keep the king and everyone around him safe, I relented, but ordered someone to bring blankets and some cushions.

" I'm not going anywhere," I replied to Youngjae when he suggested I return to our chambers. To prove my point I walked up to where Jaebum was shackled to the wall by his feet and arranged both he and I so he was laying with his head upon my lap while I sat upright leaning against the wall.

I think I saw Youngjae open his moutht  argue with me, but the look of determination set upon my face stopped him, and he turned around and left us, Yugyeom and Bambam behind him. He returned soon after with the blankets and cushions that I had asked for, as well as a candle, for which I was grateful as the dungeon was dank and dark. 

Then he left us. 

 

Jaebum woke up some time later to the soothing touch of hands running through his hair. He was in the dungeon, shackled and that could only mean one thing. He'd changed again last night. This had only happened two other times. Both times he had refrained from having sex with his wives,in fact he had in the misguided belief that doing so would protect them, he had spent the night away from them, thinnking that he couldn't hurt them if he wasn't near them. Turns out he had gone on a crazed rampage and hurt everyone else instead. It was on these occasions that he had gone through the palace and hunted every female he could, and hurt them. He hadn't been away from Hera last night, if anything he had spent more time with her, than he had with any of his other wives, so that hyposthesis would have to be thrown out the window.

After he had put Hera to bed and crawled in with her, Jaebum had found that he was getting aroused laying next to her naked as she was. But he had every intention of heeding Youngjae's warning. He knew that he had hurt Hera badly the previous night, and it was a miracle really that she didn't just attempt to skewer his balls off his body for what he had done to her. At first he had determined to just ignore his arousal and go back to sleep, but as the time wore on, it became harder and harder to ignore, it was like a fire burning within him, and he felt like he' go crazy if he didn't sate it. So he left the bed, figuring that some fresh air would do him good. And then he'd lost it. He remembered everything, anger at seeing Jacksons arms around Hera, hurting Jinyoung and Mark, he also remembered throwing Hera up against the wall. He turned to face her, and she was asleep, even as her hands continued to soothe him. He smiled at her, but then was immediately hit by a wave of guilt. What if he had hurt her? And why was she here? Had she stayed the whole night with him?

And then arousal hit him. And he cursed himself for being the horny bastard he was.

" Hera, Hera wake up," he said, she needed to get away from him before he hurt her again.

I woke up to the sound of my name on Jaebums lips.

" Sire?"

" You need to go," he said to me once my eyes were open and focused on him. I told him I wished to stay with him, and he replied that it was not safe for me to stay with him, that he was scared he would hurt me. I was discovering a few things about myself, and that morning I discovered how stubborn I could be. I refused to leave the dungeon unless he came with me. We argued about it, well, he insisted and I simply refused to comply. Finally with an exasparated sigh he looked up at me, and explained, 

" Hera, I want you, I am aroused by you, and if you don't leave I will take you, on this cold hard floor, and you deserve much better than that, so please, leave."

"Oh, " was all I could manage to say for a few moments and then I said something that I think shocked us both. I told him he could take me, I was after all his wife and queen to do with as he pleased.

I saw his eyes glow amber at my proposition and it did funny things to my insides. 

" I don't think you understand Hera, remember the last time, it will be a repeat of that and your body is still healing from my last assault, and besides," he smiled here, " Youngjae would kill me, if I did what I wanted to do to you."

I blushed a little at this, but even then I refused to leave him. And seeing that I wasn't about to leave him he sighed in defeat and closed his eyes to try and fight the arousal. 

" Sire?" I  whispered, it would seem I was on a mission to shock us both that morning.

" Yes Hera," he replied, his eyes still closed, his head on my lap, his legs outsttretched and his arms crossed over his chest.

I cleared my throat, "may I ask you something, ?"

" Anything at all Hera,"

I cleared my throat again, " Are there um, well, um, are there other ways for you to find release, I think I once heard some of the older women speak of such things during the harvest, I should not have been there, and they ushered me away as soon as they saw me, so I never did find out exactly what they meant, but if there are perhaps I could .. do that?" my voice was barely a whisper as I asked my question, but there was no way that he didn't hear me.

 

Jaebum wasn't quite sure he was hearing his queen right. Was she really asking him if there were other ways to pleasure him? His queen was full of surprises. He run his tongue over his lips as he imagined her 'helping' him. 

He was feeling quite predatory, and it showed in his smile.

" Yes Hera, there are other ways, come here and I'll show you."


	2. chapter 2

" Sire?"

" Come here and I'll show you," Jaebum repeated. He sat up as he said it and I followed after him getting up onto my knees and came to kneel in front of him.

He placed his hand at the nape of my neck then pulled me in and kissed me. This kiss was still demanding but far gentler than the last time he had kissed me and I melted into it. Opening my mouth before he could even ask for entry, duelling with his tongue as he duelled with mine. Jaebum growled into the kiss and it sent a frisson of wat I was now beginning to identify as excitement run through me.

We did not kiss for very long before he pulled me back by my hair. He took my hand and placed it between his legs, where i could feel him hardening. 

" Your mouth, I want your mouth on my cock," he said huskily.

" Sire?" I didn't quite understand what he meant, and he must have heard the question inn my voice because he ordered me to open my mouth. Which I did, and once I did he slowly stuck his finger in my mouth and commanded me to suck. I did, hesitantly at first, but then with a little more confidence a few sucks in.

" Now do the same thing here," he commanded directing my head to his laps. He had pulled himself out of his pants. I gulped and lowered my head, then slowly opened up and took him into my mouth, and begun to suck. Jaebum groaned, and brought his hand to my head to hold me down, so I kept going,. 

" Use your tongue," he commanded, and I complied, alternately sliding my lips up and down his length and licking him. I could not fit all of him in my mouth, but he did not seem to mind, if his groans were anything to go by.

His hand stayed in my hair, all the while I kept my mouth on him, and soon my jaw begun to hurt, but I did not wish to upset him by stopping so I kept going.

The only warning that I got, before he spilled his essence into my mouth was the tightening of his grip upon my hair. Though I did not understand it to be a warning nor did I understand what it was a warning of at the time.

Not knowing what to do with the substance in my mouth I swallowed it, then shyly looked up at him and found him leaning back against the wall, an almost relaxed expression upon his face.

 

Jaebum looked down at his queen and smiled. He wondered if she would be willing to do everything he asked of her, and licked his lips at the thought. The fire that had been burning through him, had ebbed and he was also feeling a lot more rational. A part of him told him that his queen was not some village hussy, or court hussy for that matter, to be taken in such a manner in some dank dark dungeon,  but the other part of him was telling him it didn't matter where he took her, she was his wife, and if he wanted to take her, taste her, kiss her, fuck her or make love to her in a dungeon then he was entitled. He wished to return the favor, but remebered Youngjae's warning, and stopped himself. Later though, he silently vowed, once she was healed he would show her how sweet, how good lovemaking could be. He just prayed he did not turn beast on her again, before that day came, or after for that matter.

" Come here," he whispered huskily pulling her up gently so she was leaning against is chest facing him. There was a little of his cum on the side of her mouth and he thought it made her look quite desirable. He was surprised she had swallowed it, he had not expected that. But he was learning that his little queen was quite full of surprises.Jaebum placed one hand under her chin then kissed her, gently this time. His queen braced herself by placing her hands on his thighs and shuffling between his legs.

" Thank you," he finally whispered.

" Can I stay like this?" his queen asked him, shyly cuddling her face into his chest. He smiled, that brief almost secret smile and instead of answering he brought a cushion to his back, and tightened his hold around her, then covered the both of them with the blankets. Then the two of them fell back asleep.

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae went down to the dungeons intending to release the king since it was now morning and most likely the curse had worn off, but found both king and queen cuddled under blankets asleep. Well the queen was asleep, the king was not.

Jaebum opened his eyes and saw that Jinyoung and Youngjae were standing on the other side of the iron gate keeping him in his prison. He brought his finger to his lip signalling them to be quiet since the queen was still asleep. Both men grinned like idiots and nodded, then as quietly as possible made their way in and unshackled the king from the wall. The king in turn stood up bringing the queen into his arms as he did so, and carried her up and back to their chambers. Once he had settled her in bed he cleaned himself up and went out to find his men. He had some apologies to make.

He found all his men in the war room,. 

" How are you?" he asked them quietly. He remembered everything.

" We're fine, please don't apologise, that would just be ... strange." Jackson said. Jaebum smiled.

"No seriously, please don't apologise," Jinyoung added, " we all know that you would never hurt us, it's this damn curse."

Jaebum sighed and took a seat at the table. 

" Have we found anything?" he asked. He and his men had been for the last few days trying to find out as much as they could about this curse, to see if there were any ways to break it, to find out how to fight the changes that came upon the king, to find out if there was any way to minimize the insanity.

" We are still looking," Mark said, " but we'll find something, we have to."

" I seriously hope you are right, because i'm scared of what I'll do if you don't ." Jaebum replied.

Then he sighed and got up, intending to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked, though it was perhaps a daft question.

" To my chambers," Jaebum replied already walking out the room and so he missed the grins on his friends faces. 

His friends had the decency to wait until he had left the room before talking about him.

" She's good for him." Mark stated quietly. The others all had to agree. The queen was indeed good for him. He might not see it, but she calmed him, and she seemed to be much stronger than they gave her credit for. Because even after he'd raped her and hurt her, she hadn't run from him, if anything she'd run to him, protecting him.

They had all been so proud of her last night when she had followed him to the dungeons and demanded blankets be brought so she could stay with him.

She had won their loyalty in that moment. She had their loyalty because she was married to their king and friend, but last night they had given it anew, and she now had it because she had shown them that she would take a sword for the king if that was what was required. She was one of them.

"I might have something," Mark said, turning to face the others, " about the curse, I might have something, but i'll need to leave for some days."

" Do it." Jinnyoung said," right now we need to investigate every option we have, so I say if you think you found something then you should go."

The others all agreed, so it was decided that Mark would go to investigate whatever it was he though he had found and that Yugyeom would go with him. They left not too long after. Youngjae calling after him to be careful of his wound.

Mark rolled his eyes as he rode off on his horse and almost responded "yes mother."

 

When Jaebum returned to his chambers he found that Hera had woken up and was just getting out of the  bath. He was sad he'd missed watching her bathe, and he momentarily wondered if he should find such pleasure in watching her bathe. 

" Sire," she said by way of greeting.

" I thought we agreed, you were going to use my name?" he asked, as he pulled his clothes off and got into the bath tub. The water smelled sweet kind of like lavender, like his queen.

" I'm sorry, I forgot," Hera replied quietly.

" Make it up to me then," he said and there was a mischievious twinkle in his eyes that should have perhaps given her pause, but she did not question his intentions and simply asked him how she could do so.

" Bathe me."

" Si...Jaebum,?"

" Come here and bathe me, you can do that much for your husband can you not?" he asked his gaze piercing through her.

She nodded and walked up to him, seemingly drawn by his eyes. Her hair was still wet and loose, a dark black against her glistening moist almost olive brown skin under the simple tunic she had worn the day before, and he made a mental note to get her more tunics, he liked the way she looked in them.

His queen got down on her knees by the side of the tub and took the sponge from the table by the side of the tub. She was about to dip it in the jar of soap that she had used but he caught her hand and pointed her to a different jar. She opened it and was immediately hit with a strong scent of pinewood. Ah, she now knew where he got that intoxicating most addictive scent. 

Hera dipped the sponge in the jar and then proceeded to wash and clean her king, her husband. As she did so, running the sponge over his smooth muscles, his back his strong arms, his broad chest, his lean thighs, she found that she was beginning to feel... strange. Like she needed something. She assumed this was what arousal felt like. But she could not be sure nor could she bring herself to ask.

She was not the only one affected by her ministrations to his person, for he soon brought her hand back down to his manhood which had begun to harden, and placing his hand over hers, showed her how to pump him.

No words were passed between them, and save for the sound of water gently slapping against flesh, his ragged breathing and her muffled slight pants, it was silent in their chambers.

As the fire built within him, with every one of her strokes, it also built within her, and soon Hera was biting her lip to muffle the moans that wished to slip past her lips. On instinct her thumb came to the top of his manhood, gently gliding across the slit and in response he grunted and threw his head back against the tub, jerking his hips up slightly.She continued to pump him, and when he groaned a muffled whimper escaped her,. Jaebum's eyes snapped open at the sound of her whimper, and he saw that her eyes were glassy, and she was biting her lip as her chest rose and fell while she stroked him. She was as affected as he, and knowing that brought him that much closer to completion.

He groaned and jerked his hips and her small slender hands tightened around him, squeezing him harder. He maintained eye contact, guessing that she would get off on that, and he was not wrong, for his queen whimpered when he licked his lips, and he groaned, and then he came. His hips moving up of their own volition, a groan of satisfaction spilling past his lips.

He was looking right at his queen when he came, and he was glad, for immediately after he came, so did she, untouched. Her eyes clenched tight as her mouth opened in a silent o, while her legs clamped tight together.

His manhood twitched in protest, he wanted to feel her tight walls squeezing him, draining him, he wanted her first orgasm to be with him filling her up, because from the look of shock on her face, that had indeed been her first orgasm.

His queen was full of surprises.

 

The King and I spent much of that day in our chambers, most of the time in our bed, simply resting. We were interrupted only when food was brought to us and once when Youngjae came to check on us and our wounds. 

The whole time that Youngjae looked over my wounds, Jaebum scowled at him, and sat with his arms crossed, I got the feeling that he was barely restraining himself from telling Youngjae to "get his hands off my queen."

He had already yelled those words at him , but Youngjae had very calmly pointed to the cuts and scratches gracing my back, arms and feet, and informed the king that if they were not treated they would get infected. 

" She spent the night in the dungeons, or did you forget?" Youngjae asked calmly arms also crossed over his chest. The cuts on my feet were from stepping on some broken glass when I had rushed out to see what the commotion was about the previous night. The scratches and cuts on my arm and back I suspected were from when the King had sent me flying into the wall in the midst of his rage last night.

So the King relented, because he saw that I needed to be seen to, but he was not happy about it. He was even less  happy when Youngjae firmly reminded him that he needed to wait at least another two days for me to heal before he could resume our nighttime activities. 

" I'm your bloody king, you don't get to tell me what to do,! " Jaebum growled at Youngjae. Youngjae simply smiled and packed his medicines back into his medicine case, leaving me a refill of the bath essence to soothe and calm my lady parts, and then left us alone. He had wisely left the salve that he needed applied to my cuts behind, and instructed the King to take care of the rest of the cuts. Jaebum might have let Youngjae look at his queen, but he was damned if he was going to let him touch her. Jaebum also knew he was being irrational. But dammit, his queen was laying on their bed the only thing between her and impropriety, a bed sheet spread over her body while she lay on her belly. He would kill any man before he let them touch her.

She was his.

Jaebum stilled himself and tried to take deep breaths, he could feel the rage coming on again. Slowly creeping up on him as whispers of his queen enjoying another mans touch, teased him. He shook his head to try and dislodge the whispers, he knew they were unwarranted, but they refused to go. If anything they grew stronger, reminding him of how she so easily relaxed in the presence of his men,. He'd seen her in Jackson's arms hadn't he, heard her say Mark and Jinyoungs names so easily. And so what if she had willingly spent a night in the dungeon with him, that was guilt speaking not loyalty and certainly not love.

 

I turned to face the king and found him standing still at the foot of our bed, his hand clenched around the bottle of salve, his eyes beginning to glow amber as he breathed raggedly through his mouth.

"Jaebum? Sire,?"

At the sound of my voice his gaze snapped towards me and some of the tension seeped from his shoulders but his eyes remained amber. 

" You are mine," he growled out, and I nodded too confused to do anything. He growled again a guttural sound and instructed me to turn over, and once I did he stripped the sheet from my body, and then he growled again. Though his body spoke of anger his hands were nothing but gentle as he applied the salve to my body. 

I had a chance to think some things over while he saw to my wounds, and I begun to suspect that, his rages were brought on by jealousy, a jealousy so irrational it could not be reasoned away with words and could be set off by even some thing so mundane as a look in the wrong direction.

So once he was done rubbing the sweet smelling salve into my back and he turned me over and I saw that his eyes were still glowing amber and his breathing was not quite yet back to normal, I took a chance.

" I belong to you, Jaebum, no one else but you. " I said in as brave a voice as I could muster. At my words the glow in his eyes faded a little but not completely. So I continued.

" I am yours to do with as you please, I belong to you and only you, Sire." and to punctuate my point I raised myself up on my arms and brought my lips to his and kissed him, hesitantly at first, but then I grew bolder as he responded to the taste and feel of my lips. When I broke the kiss I saw that his eyes had returned to their normal blackish brown that I was begining to love.

 

Jaebum sighed as his queen kissed him and at her words felt some of the rage leave him, flow out of him with the reminder that she was his and only his, that she belonged to him and no other. And when she had kissed him he had felt the last of the rage completely evaporate and return from whence it came.

" Thank you," he whispered as he looked down at  her,.

She smiled shyly then immediately lay back down again and closed her eyes, as she waited for him to finish applying the salve to the front of her body. Fortunately there were barely any cuts on the front of her body. Jaebum smiled at his queen who had gone from fierce lionness to tame mouse so fast, that if he hadn't seen it himself he probably wouldn't have believed it. 

After he had treated her wounds he stripped out of his clothes and joined her under the covers.

" Rest, doctors orders." he murmured to her as she jumped from surprise when he pressed his naked body against hers.

" But sire, Jaebum, I am unclothed," she argued.

" As am I, " Jaebum responded dryly, " now rest."

How she fell asleep, she would probably never know, but she did. It would seem her body was far more exhausted than she gave it credit for.

 

While the King and I rested that day, Mark and Yugyeom had ridden to a village over the mountains.

For there was rumour of gypsies there who passed through the lands around this time of year. Gypsies who it was rumoured practiced the same magic that had belabored the king. 

These gypsies were never actaully seen by anyone, for it was said that they were a very private people a very secretive people. So there was no real guarantee that Mark and Yugyeom would find anything, on this endeavour, but as Jinyoung had said, as it were, it would be wise to investigate every possible lead.

When they arrived at the village it was dark out, and the stars were coming out, it was far too late to go looking for the gypsies. Though Mark still tried and Yugyeom had to threaten that he would inform Youngjae that Mark had torn his stitches, if Mark did not rest.

No one would ever admit, but they respected Youngjae as a doctor far too much to upset him by ignoring his medical advice. So Mark had swatted Yugyeom across the head for his possible treachery, but had none the less, released the door handle to their room at the inn they were staying in and then returned to bed.

The next morning they rose early and begun their investigation in earnest. Asking everywhere if anyone knew how to find the nomadic tribe of people that were rumoured to pass through here. 

And it was well into the afternoon, with both men feeling as though this had been a hopeless endeavour before they found something. Or rather something found them.

Mark had noticed the man following them about four houses back. He motioned to Yugyeom stealthily and Yugyeom indicated that he understood. Whatever Yugyeom and Mark communicated to each other, they never got the chance to put it into action, for with lightning fast speed they found themselves surrounded by four men and ushered into a dark alley.

" What do you want with the Ronin?" one man asked them, a dagger precariously positioned at Marks throat.

" We mean no harm, we seek only help or advice," Mark said holding his hands up to show that he was not a threat to them.

" Your names?"

Both Mark and Yugyeom gave the men their names and told them that they were the kings men. Their captors spoke among themselves in a tongue foreign to Mark and Yugyeom then they seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

" We will take you, if you agree to be blindfolded," 

Both Mark nd Yugyeom agreed and so they were blindfolded and their arms bound and then they were led, to where they assumed the gypsy, or Ronin as they had called themself were.

 When the blindfolds were removed they found themselves in the middle of a camp,. There were both caravans and tents in this camp, and there were men women and children. All of whom were watching the new comers with curious eyes.

" Wait here," one of their escorts instructed. And they nodded, ignoring the fact that they couldn't exactly go anywhere with their hands still trussed up.

Their escort returned soon after an elderly gentleman with  him.

" Can you be trusted?" the man asked them and both Mark and Yugyeom nodded. The man indicated for their bindings to be released, and then motioned for Mark and Yugyeom to follow him to his caravan.

" So what is it the Ronin can assist you with?" the man who had introduced himself as Razaradi asked once they were seated within his caravan.

Mark bowed once to show his respect, then sat up placing his hands on his knees and said simply.

" With lifting a curse."

" What curse would you need my help with?" the Razaradi asked them quietly. Neither Mark nor Yugyeom could read any emotionn in his voice when he asked the question. So they chose their words with care. They got the sense that these Ronin would as soon kill them as they would help them. They were hoping for the latter.

" The curse upon the king." Mark replied.

The Razaradi nodded once, " and what makes you think that we can help you with this?" he asked, his voice once more unreadable.

" I have only rumors to base my hopes on, but my friend and king is possessed and I would risk the ire of your people if I must to ask for help, even on basis of no more than a rumor.

" I see," the Razaradi replied, and Mark took it as a good sign that the Razaradi did not outright deny the claim that they could help with the curse." We will talk more of this, but first we eat. Come."

The Razaradi, led Mark and Yugyeom outside to a large tent. There were men and women gathered within, seated on cushions at small low tables. Trays of food set before them. Mark and Yugyeom saw that there were both girls and boys going around with pitchers of water and basins with small towels slung across their arms, . 

The Razaradi led Mark and Yugyeom to his table and bade them sit.

He seemed to sense the unspoken question that both Mark and Yugyeom had, .

"Here our men and our women are respected equally, our children attend the same classes, are taught the same chores, our men can if needed cook or clean or sew, and our women are taught to fight, they tend the fields in their youth, and they are taught to hunt. We consider the man the head of the household. But a wise man knows that a good woman is the neck that holds him up." the Razaradi explained with a smile.Mark smiled back. 

As the Razaradi had been speaking a young woman had come to their table, and knelt by him.

" My daughter Zava," he explained, " my eldest." Both Mark and Yugyeom looked up and forgot to breathe. She was beautiful. Zava reminded Mark of Hera with her, dark olive sun browned skin and midnight black hair. But there the similarities ended. Zava looked up shyly at both men and smiled through her lashes and Mark visibly flushed. He was staring, and he couldn't stop. The Razaradi watched Mark in amusement. Yugyeom coughed and nudged his friend who very unwillingly averted his gaze.

" She is beautiful is she not, takes after her mother." the Razaradi said, and Mark wasnt sure if he was me.ant to answer that question or not. He was saved from having to answer when two younger girls came to their table holding a pitcher and a basin.

" And these are my other daughters, Zaiba and Zein." the Razaradi explained with a proud smile on his face. He had reason to be proud, these two were just as beautiful as their older sister. They looked to be about thirteen and fifteen, give or take a few years. Their mother was with them and she took a seat by her husband and nodded to the girls. who turned to their father, intending to pour some water for him to wash his hands, but Zava stopped them. She took the pitcher from Zaiba, and Mark and Yugyeom assumed she meant to pour for her father, but were surprised when instead she turned and held the pitcher out for Mark. Marks eyes flew up to her face, and then to her fathers. The Razaradi's expression was a mix of amusement and something else Mark couldn't quite read and he nodded at Mark. He held out his hands and Zava poured the water for him, then she handed the pitcher to her sister and took the towel from her, then took Marks hands in her own and wiped them down for him. The whole tome she smiled shyly at him through her long dark eyelashes. Once she was done she returned to her fathers side and lowered her head. 

Marks heart was beating like a gallopping horse and he was still trying to remember how to breathe that he missed the significance of what had just occurred.

Yugyeom did not, for as soon as Zava sat down , the Razaradi's wife, a beautiful woman, with soft motherly curves and kind eyes, did the same thing that Zava had done for Mark, to the Razaradi. Yugyeoms eyes flew up to the Razaradi and the Razaradi winked conspirationally at him. Yugyeom chuckled.

After lunch, a lunch that Mark barely tasted because of the enchantress sitting next to him, the Razaradi led them back to his caravan, and bade them sit.

" Now, about this curse. Tell me what you know of my people." 

Both Mark and Yugyeom apologised for they knew nothing save that they were a nomadic people.

" We were not always so. Our ancestors once had a land they called their own. But our ancestors were also believed to possess great powers. So we were attacked by neighbouring lands, our healers and "Ggena's", our magicians hunted down and stolen from us. Over time we bacame nomadic, not by choice but as a means of survival. Unfortunately this meant that much of our traditions were lost and forgotten. Even now I cannot tell you if we can help your king."

" We understand that, and we appreciate your speaking with us," Mark responded. He hadn't really been expecting much, so he couldn't really be disappointed.

" You will stay the night with us, then tomorrow you return. And perhaps between now and then we can find you some help" the Razaradi responded, it was posed as a suggestion but it really wasn't and both Yugyeom and Mark understood it to be such.

 

He showed them around the camp and they run into Zava again, and Mark tripped over his own two feet when she smiled at them. An act that greatly amused both Yugyeom and the Razaradi. 

That evening they dined together once more, and once more Zava poured for Mark and wiped his hands dry for him. After supper they were shown to a tent reserved for the Razaradi's guests.

 

They were awoken by the sounds of screams and the smell of smoke. Both Mark and Yugyeom rushed out of their tent and saw that there was a fire blazing through the camp. That was not all. The camp was under attack. They did not think twice,and turned heading straight for the Razaradi's caravan. They found him, stumbling in the smoke running past the boundaries of the camp carrying Zein in his arms and holding onto Zaiba's other hand.His wife and Zava close behind.

" What is going on?!" Mark yelled as he covered his mouth with a mart of his shirt to block the smoke.

" We are under attack. Take my daughters, go!!" he commanded pushing Zein into Yugyeoms arms.

" We can help you fight!" Mark argued.

" No. they are after what you are after, I am giving it to you, now go!!" he said handing Zaiba over to Mark, " Zava will show you the way back, but please go. If you want to help your king, take my daughters and go!!"

" Papa?" Zein called out. Her father came over and kissed her forehead then turned and did the same for his two other daughters. 

" Take care of your sisters," he said to Zava, then he turned to the two younger ones and told them to listen to their older sister.

Their mother, brought her hand to her throat and pulled a necklace with many charms and amulets on it off and stuffed it into Zavas hands and then together, she and her husband pushed the group urging them to go.

Mark wanted to argue some more, but Yugyeom saw the attackers coming for them in the distance so he bowed to the Razaradi and with Zein in one arm and Zava's hand inn the other he turned and started running. Mark saw the futility of arguing and run after his friend. Yugyeom wisely let go of Zava's hand once he saw that Mark had caught up with them.

" which way?!" Yugyeom asked Zava as they run further into what looked to be a forest. Zava pointed east and so they headed that way.

It was not long before they were back in the village that Mark and Yugyeom had been abducted from in the first place. They headed straight to their inn. Yugyeom went inside to take care of paying their tab and collecting their belongings while Mark and the girls headed straight for the stables. By the time Yugyeom returned, Mark had saddled three horses, and had the girls up on one each. As soon as he saw Yugyeom he mounted behind Zein and Yugyeom mounted behind Zaiba, and with Zava between them they rode straight for the castle.

 

 

That day that Mark and Yugyeom were gone the king and I spent a quiet day in our bed. And save for the one time that the rage had crept up on him and I had abated it with affirmations of my loyalty to him, there were no other disturbances to the peace we enjoyed that day. And when night came and the rages once more begun to creep upon him. I reminded him as I had in the afternoon, that I belonged to him, that I was his. But the night rages seemed stronger somehow, and he needed more than the promise of words to soothe the beast. 

So as I had in the dungeon, I let him make use of my mouth. Let him as he called it, " fuck my prettly llittle mouth." This he did many times that night, grabbing onto my hair amd thrusting into my mouth while he stood towering over me. That night he did not hurt anyone, and he did not lose control, become possessed. For the few times that he begun to I brought him back from the edge. I did not get much sleep that night. 

I was awoken the next morning to a commotion, and upon turning my body, I found that the king was not in bed with me, and for a moment I feared the worst. But then I realized that I did not hear angry yelling as I had the other night, and so quickly I dressed myself and hurried out our chambers.

I followed the voices until I found myself in what I had heard referred to as the war room.  Mark and Yugyeom were back, and they were not alone. With them were three girls. Three beautiful girls.

I saw that Mark was bleeding, and looked for Youngjae, who was asking the girls if they were hurt. They were not hurt, but it was easy to see that they had come through an ordeal, the edges of their clothes were singed, they were darkened by smoke and had twigs and leaves sticking out from their hair.

I saw Mark sway dangerously from the corner of my eye, and realized belatedly that no one had noticed yet that he was wounded.

I was the only one that saw him, well I and one of the girls that had come with him, and we both lunged forward at the same time to catch him as he gracefully slid down into a puddle of his own blood.

"Mark!!" I and the girl yelled at the same time as we both caught him in our arms. 

I heard a growl as Youngjae rushed forward to take him from us and I looked up and into the angry countenance of my king. His eyes were burning amber.

I had awoken the beast.

I was not sure which had angered the king, the fact that I had called out another man's name or the fact that I had rushed to the aid of the man. I acknowledged silently that it was probabaly both, for either one would have upset him. 

I released Mark quicker than I had rushed to catch him and scrambled after my King, to hold him back, for it would seem that I could read the intent in his eyes. He was going to kill Mark and then possibly me once he was done killing Mark, if I didn't stop him.

I reached in front of him as he advanced and spread my arms out wide. There was murder in his eyes.

" Sire, please!!" I said trying to hold him back from his target.

" Jaebum, please," I tried again, and his eyes turned to face me the anger and violence so very visible before me. His shoulders were tensed and he brought his big rough hands to my waist, then slowly he let one hand travel up to my side, up my throat and then he grabbed a handful of my hair and painfully jerked my head sideways.

" You are mine," he growled.

" Yes, Jaebum, yours," I replied. I saw from the corner of my eye, Jinyoung start to come in our direction, I assumed to try and help me, and I tried to discreetly wave him away with my my hand. But I was not discreet enough because Jaebum saw and immediately his gaze turned on Jinyoung. He growled again and took a step in Jinyoungs direction but I wrappd my arms around him, so he turned to face me again.

" Jaebum, sire, " I pleaded again and when he turned to face me I saw that his eyes were no longer amber, no, instead now they glowed a most fiery blood red. And fear made me shiver. But I stood my ground, holding him back from harming the others.

Once more his hands found their way to my waist, only this time they stayed there and he gripped me tight, his fingers bruising my flesh, and then he lifted me into the air as though I were a mere rag doll, and then turned and slammed me up against the wall. He was beyond reason.

" No, stay back!!!" I yelled to Bambam and Jackson who were coming to my aid.

" Leave us!!, Now", I commaned when they continued to advance, " please" I begged when they seemed like they would not heed my command.

Jaebum growled and his lips came down to my throat and he bit my harshly, and still holding me up against the wall, by my waist my feet hovering above the ground, then he turned and faced the others and growled.

" Go, please, before he hurts you," I begged once more over jaebums shoulder, and this time thankfully they heeded me. They carried Mark out of the room, and ushered the three girls who I saw were frightened by what they were witnessing , their eyes were as big as saucers, and then finally Jaebum and I were left alone. He was still biting at my neck.

Once we were alone, I let my hands come to his hair and stroke soothingly, lettting my fingers massage his scalp gently. He still growled and bit at my neck as I did so, but with less intensity, and after a while he was sucking as opposed to biting at me. His hands were still digging into my waist and I was sure there were cuts from his nails and bruises upon my skin, but I ignored the pain.

" Jaebum," I whispered his name, and he growled again. I was about to ask him to let me down when he did so and immediately flipped me so I had my face in the wall. He pressed himself into me, and pushed my hair to the side, then brought his lips down to my nape and licked me.

I held back my whimpers for as long as I could, but his constant attack upon my nape was soon too much and I whimpered in pleasure, which in turn made him press me harder into the wall.

" Who do you belong to ?" he asked me whispering gruffly into my ear.

" I belong to you, Jaebum," I answered through a moan as he licked at me again.

" Touch another man again and I will kill him, do you understand. You are mine."

" Yes sire, " I whispered back. 

He stepped back from me then he said, " good, now strip,"

I didn't even try arguing with him, I simpply turned to face him and pulled my tunic over my head. His eyes had returned to amber, and though he was still dangerous at amber, he was far more controllable than if his eyes were red.

" On your knees," was his next command and dutiful queen and wife that I was I obeyed. I expected him t tell me to suck next but he surprised me by turning around and walking to one of the chairs situated at the table in the room. He sat down and simply looked at me,. Much like the first night, he stared me down in silence, the tension thick in the room. 

" Come here..crawl," he commanded, and so I did, I crawled across the  floor til I was kneeling in front of him. He reached down with one hand and gently stroked my hair, then brought his hand down and tipped my chin so he could kiss me. And then he did the most unexpected thing, he leaned back in the chair, brought my head to his knee and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I stayed where he put me, naked and at his feet, with my head on his lap, for how long I was not sure, but it was long enough that, I begun to shiver as the air cooled down, and my knees were bruised and sore from kneeling for so long.

 

Jaebum woke up and found his queen naked and at his feet, still on her knees as he had commanded her to be. How long had she been there he wondered. How long had he been asleep. She looked up at him and smiled, and he felt like a bastard. She did not deserve this. She had done no more than try to help his friend,. That was commendable.

" Ah but how long before helping him becomes something more," that treacherous voice in his head whispered. He fought to ignore it. But it was insistent, refusing to give him peace, refusing to let him be. 

He argued silenly with the voice in his head.

" She is mine, "

" For how long,"

" She will not betray me"

" can you be sure of that? You should just kill her now, before she disappoinnts you," 

Jaebum looked down when he felt soft hands touch his, and found that he was strangling his wife. There were tears streaming down the sides of her eyes, and her face plae from lack of oxygen and blood, but even then her concern was for him. Evident in the way she gently caressed his hands, his arms, his knees to try and soothe him.

A perverse part of him, the beastly part of him wanted to keep strangling, to see how long she could hold out. But the other part of him, the man, the husband the king, that part would not let him, and mortified he released her throat. 

She gasped, and tried to draw in air, all the while still soothingly stroking his arms.

" What have I done?" he whispered the despair clear to hear in his voice.

" Jaebum?"

He couldn't even bring himself to look at her,he was ashamed of himself. But his queen would not let him pity himself, no she was a hard task master.

" Jaebum, may I get up?" she asked him, her voice hoarse but firm.

He looked at her, saw that she was no longer crying or gasping, though there was a clear imprint of his hands on her throat. He nodded.

His queen got up, then asked if she could get dressed, and again he nodded. Once she was dressed she walked up to him, and held out her hand, pulling him up, then led him out the door.

He followed her silently, not knowing and partly not caring where she took him.

As they stepped out and reached the end of the hallway, he saw that Jinyoung and Bambam were standing guard, they made to approach him, but he saw Hera shake her head at them and continue walking him down the hallway.

Hera led him outside, and to the flower garden, where she entered the maze.  They walked for some time, until she found a spot she liked,. There was a stone bench, and she dat down, then pulled him down with her, and then gently tugged on him til his head was in her lap.

" Sleep, I will keep the monsters away, " she said quietly and like a child, he obeyed.

 

Jinyoung and Bambam saw their king and queen approach and were immediately relieved, they had been in the war room for a long time, long enough for noon to come and go. But then Jinyoung saw the hand shaped bruise that was gracing the queens throat. As did Bambam. They would have gone to aid their queen but she shook her head at them.And so even though it went against every chivalrous bone in their body they remained in their places, and bowed respectfully to them as they walked past them.

Jinyoung insisted though that some one follow them from a discreet distance.

He sent Bambam and Yugyeom.

 

Bambam and Yugyeom watched as the queen, settled Jaebum upon her lap, then gently calmed him by running her hand through his hair. And then she begun to sing, a low mellow melodic haunting sound, that mesmerised even them.

And they watched as all the stress and tension seeped out of the kings body,as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

For as I saw it, I had awoken the beast, it was up to me to put him back to sleep.

Once Jinyoung was sure that the king and queen were well protected he went where the rest were. He found Youngjae tending to Marks wounds, Mark was still unconcious. It would seem that the wounds were more internal than anything else, but the strain that Mark had put on them riding through the night to get the Razaradi's daughters to safety had agitated them. The Razaradi's daughters, Zaiba, Zein and Zava were in the room with Youngjae, and Jinyoung was a little surprised to see that the oldest daughter Zava, was helping Youngjae with Mark. She had him sitting up leaning against her body while Youngjae wrapped a bandage around Marks ribs.

The two other girls were sitting in the corner of the room, huddled together, looking terrified. 

Jackosn saw Jinyoung enter and approached him.

" They just left, the queen took him outside, I sent  Yugyeom and Bambam to watch them, just incase." Jinyoung explained, and Jackson nodded. " How's Mark?" Jinyoung asked.

" Youngjae says he's fine, or that he will be fine, he just needs to rest, there was a lot of blood pooled under a bruise, so when the bruise broke, he bled, it's looks worse than it actually is."

Jinyoung nodded, " and the girls,?" 

Jackson smiled, " I tried to get them to come with me, so they could get cleaned up and get some food, but the oldest won't leave Mark and the other two won't leave the oldest,"  he explained.

That was... interesting, Jinyoung thought to himself, but the ladies really did look like they needed to be taken care of, especially the two younger ones.

He approached the ladies, " hello, how about I show you to your room, it's right next door, and then we can get you cleaned up. Your sister won't be too far away, and maybe you can  bring her a change of clothes and some food as well. You are safe with us, I promise."

Zaiba and Zein stared at him , and finally Zaiba nodded once, and Jinyoung smiled. He supposed he seemed the least threatening with his arm in a sling and he knew he looked like death warmed over. He had barely slept last night his arm was paining him so, and then this morning with everything that had happened, with Jaebum, he had worried that Jaebum would actually kill Hera, and he'd been standing guard outside the war room even after Hera had kicked them out.

Zaiba and Zein got up and followed Jinyoung out and to a room down the hall, where he had a bath sent to them and some clothes left for them. They were out of womens clothes, a fact Jinyoung wuld have to rectify and soon, so he had some of the mens clothes sent to them, and apologised with a promise that he would try and get them something more suitable soon.

 

" Ok, I'm done, you can let him go now," Youngjae said to Zava.

" No, " she replied, and her tone implied that she meant it. Both Jackson and Youngjae's eyebrows went up at that. 

Youngjae, crossed his arms and held his smile in check, with great effort, " ok but he needs to lay down, so you're either going to have to let him go, or lay down with him,".

Zava chose to lay down with him, cradling his head in her arms and bosom.

" I will leave the door open, call when he wakes up, ok, i'll come and check on him, later, " Youngjae said packing up his medical equipment and signalling to Jackson that they should leave.

" What about Zava and Mark?" he whispered to Youngjae as they walked out of the room. Youngjae smiled,.

"He'll be fine, oh he'll be more than fine," Youngjae replid with ana evil smirk on his face.

He really hoped that Mark wouldn't wake up til later , because he wanted to see the look on his friends face, when he woke up in the arms, make that bosom of a beautiful woman. He wanted to rub his hands in anticipation.

Youngjae's thoughts strayed to his queen as he returned to his room, and his smile dropped. He was worried about her, she had and was being put through so much, physically and emotionally,. He frowned as he walked, he understood and knew without a doubt that Jaebum would never treat her that way treat any of them that way if he were not taken by this curse. But it still upset him. 

They needed a damn cure.

 

I sat with the king and he slept for a long time, and I was glad of it. The curse and fighting it, were wearing on him. I could see the guilt and the pain in his eyes, everytime he came back to us, came back to me. I understood that it hurt probably as much if not more than it hurt us. And I wanted, even if only for a moment to keep him safe.

So i sang, and tried to soothe him, to keep the monsters and nightmares at bay. And as he slept, I studied him, let my eyes roam his peacefully sleeping face. My hands gently traced his arms, then travelled up to make a home in his hair. 

I did not know what love was, but I knew that I was coming to need this, being with him like I needed nothing else. I wanted this time to last always, to be allowed to hold him in my arms and to touch him like this. So while he slept I gave in to my selfish desires.

 

Even in sleep Jaebum felt himself plagued, as nightmares crept up on him. As faceless voices mocked him, called out to him.

Asked him where his queen was now, had she not promised to keep the monsters at bay, well then where was she. She was failing him, like they told him she would. 

But she did not fail him, her sweet voice flowed through to him, and mingled with the sounds of the voices in his head, and soon her voice was the only one he could hear. 

She did not fail him, she had not failed him, and he trusted that she would do everything in her power to never fail him. 

It was to her calm and soothing voice that he woke up. He kept his eyes closed longer than necessary not wishing to ruin the moment, wishing to linger in this peaceful moment as long as he possibly could. It was selfish of him, for surely she was tired and surely after what he had put her through she wished only to get away from him and to rest. She deserved to rest.

But he was selfish and so kept his eyes shut even after his mind was fully awake.

He opened his eyes when the song she was singing came to an end. His eyes opening slowly, and he saw that she was looking out at the flowers, drinking in the sight of the hazy dying flame of sunlight as it set upon the multitude of different colored blooms, it's reflection upon the small pond ahead. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to, and then his eyes returned to her face, and he decided she was a beautiful sight to wake up to.

He watched her much as he had watched him. 

Til now he had not really bothered, in his lucid moments, to consider just how much of  beautiful woman she was. At first he had just been downright frigtened, terrrified, that he would kill her on their first night of marriage. And then he'd started hearing the voices and he'd figured the solution was to simlply ignore her, but that hadn't worked, and then he'd raped her and had been much to ashamed to even look at her, and then this morning,. Had it really only been four days? five days? had it really only been less than a full week..

" Jaebum?" she finally asked as her eyes returned to his face and saw that he was now awake. His queen tried to snatch her hand away from where she had been stroking his arm, but he caught it.

" Don't stop, " he commanded, it would have been perhaps better if he had asked her, but he commanded, something about her, brought out the beast in him. It was also her who apparently knew how to get him to go back to sleep.

 

" Don't stop " my king said to me, and for a moment I hesitated, but then I returned, to slowly gently stroking his arms, and sometimes running my hand through his hair.

We were silent for a long time until he finally spoke.

" I apologise,"

I did not pretend I did not know what he was apologising for, but I did not think he needed to apologise and told him so.

" Hera what I did to you, what I have done to you, was inexcusable, " he repeated, as he said this he sat up and crossed his arms. 

I looked up at him and gulped, he was far too beautiful a man, and so I dropped my gaze. But he was not having that, and his hand came to gently tip my chin til I was looking at his face once more.

" Why won't you look at me?" he wanted to know.

I wondered if it was permissible to tell one's king, one's husband that he was beautiful. I decided it would be best to not say anything.

" Hera?"

" Yes Jaebum,."

" I asked you a question."

I knew he had, but for the life of me I could not bring myself to answer it, and so I chose distraction,.  

" The flowers are beautiful, may I pick some?" I asked instead, and saw him smile in amusement at me as he nodded. And so I fled, and walked straight into the flower bushes, running my hand gently over them as I did so. They seemed far too beautiful to pick, so I simply basked in the feel of them upon my palms, and tried to burn the way looked into my memories.

So lost was I in the flowers I did not hear when my king stood up, nor did I hear him approach me, I did not  hear him until he was upon me. He gently turned me around by the shoulders, and I am ashamed to say but I squealed in surprise, when his hands touched my shoulders.

I turned to face him and he he looked down at me, neither one of us saying a word. And then still silently he reached down with one hand and plucked a flower , and tucked it behind my hair, which I had in a braid.

He was upset about that for a moment, but then he decided he was actually happy she had it in a braid, no one else should get to see those glorious locks of hers down.

" Thank you," she said quietly to him. And he couldn't help it. He kissed her, and from the corner of his eyes he saw movement in the distance and he tensed, but then relaxed when he realized that it was just Yugyeom and Bambam turning their backs on him.

Good. This was a private moment. Hera was his.

" But for how long?" that treacherous voice asked.

" For as long as you want me,"  she whispered against his lips.

 

For now, he'd enjoy this,. He'd let her slay his dragons.

He'd fight the monsters later. 


	3. chapter 3

Much to Youngjae's amusement, Mark woke up, still in Zava's arms. He woke up, as Youngjae was just setting his case down. Youngjae watched as his friend, slowly rolled his head, and the action caused him to further burrow his face into Zava's bosom,. And then his eyes opened slowly, and Youngjae watched as realization hit him. He tried to scuffle out of Zava's arms, but her tight grip around him, in addition to the drug Youngjae had forced down him earlier, as well as the fact that he was hurt, made it a difficulty.

" Stay still Mark, " Youngjae scolded calmly, " I'd hate for you to make all our hardwork pointless. Zava would you help me hold him up please."

Zava gently placed her hand on Marks waist and the other she brought to his shoulder,and then she gently, oh so gently helped him sit up, using her body for support. 

The look that Mark sent Youngjae was near comical.  

But Youngjae was evil, as all his friends knew. So of course he did  not help Mark, as a matter of fact he completely ignored Marks silent pleas for assistance.

" You'll need help washing, " Youngjae said as he packed his things up once more, " Zava?"

" Yes I can help him,"

" No!!, I mean no, you can't help me, I'll get Jacson or Yugyeom or even Bambam to help me," Mark said, " but thank you for the offer."

" But I want to help," Zava insisted, and poor Mark did not know what to do.

He was saved by a much amused Jinyoung who had come into the room halfway through Youngjae's ministrations. 

" We will discuss your bath later, but for now, Zava if you are up to it, perhaps we could discuss, what your father meant when he told us that you could help us,"

Zava nodded, but when Jinyoung asked her to come with them to the war room, she asked if Mark would be coming too.

Mark nodded and tried to get up, but he was not yet quite strong enough, and so Youngjae and Zava helped him by coming on either side of him.

 

Whereupon they finally made it to the war room, the king and I were waiting for them, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam were there with us, as were Zaiba and Zein.

It was dark out, the sun having long set, but Jaebum wished to find out what the girls knew, how they could help him, help us, and hearing that they were still awake he commanded that we talk. The time be damned, he said, then immediately apologised to me for his language. 

Jaebum had sat me next to himself, and forbidden me from removing the flower in my hair. No one spoke until all were settled,. 

" I'm sorry about your family and your friends, " Jaebum said quietly, and as he said it he looked each girl square in the eye. 

" Thank you, "

" I understand, we understand that this must be a difficult time for you, but I hear that your father said you may be able to help us with the curse" Jaebum said quietly.

It was Zava who spoke up in response, " Yes sire, " her voice was low quiet, almost ethereal, " My people have lost much of the old ways. There were few of us left who could still understand, the scripts and scrolls, few who had the knowledge and understanding of the old ways. My mother was one of the last to posess the such knowledge. My sisters and I are among the last known to  posess what my people call the gift, and what your people call magic or even sorcery.We have never used our gift before, mother wished us to fully understand them first, so she was training us, molding us. We can try to help, but I do not know if we will be able to."

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought this over. 

" Do you know who the men that attacked your camp were?" Jinyoung asked after a moment.

Zava shook her head but then little Zein spoke up, " actually I overheard mama and papa talking before, .. before the men, came. They were saying that maybe they should send us away with you, because here we would be safe from the Kararushka and his men,."

" The Karushka, is as my father is, was, the head of another camp of gypsies, of ronin. Our paths cross sometimes, and when they do we trade, in information, such as where there are safe camping grounds. Or we trade in ffood and goods, salt for oil and the like. And sometimes we mingle, and offers for hands in marraige are made. A few months ago, the Karushka's oldest son, made an offer for Zein, but papa said no, she was too young, though if the Karushka's son was willing to wait a few years papa would be more than willing to consider the offer then. The Karushka was not pleased. It was almost strange how insistent he was for Zein to marry his son."

" Strange how?" Jaebum wanted to know.

" Well it is a common custom among our people that both the man and the woman need to be in agreement for the union to occur. A woman is free to choose or refuse , as is a man, so even if papa had agreed, it would have still been left up to Zein in the end to decide. Papa could have if he chose, forced her to the union, but the practice is frowned upon, and he would lose the respect of many of he did. The Karushka knew this, their tradtions are the same" Zava explained.

It was strange to hear of a culture that gave it's women the power to make such a big decision. I could not fathom such a thing. For marraiges here were arranged among the nobility, and the few marraiges that were not arranged were as a result of the man making his choice. Never the woman, that freedom, that power was not afforded us.I realized then that my king had been robbed of that power. He would never be able to say that he had chosen me, that he wanted me. I had been thrust upon him, an unwelcome intrusion in a difficult time. For if not for the curse, I was under no illusions that he and I would have ever met. If not for this curse I would still be a poor farm girl, making ends meet as I could, unmarried for I was not beautiful. Or perhaps I should say I was not what was considered beautiful around these parts. Perhaps if I had been a gypsy, I would have found a husband. But such thoughts were useless, I had a husband, whether the choice had been ours or not, the king and I were man and wife. I was happy with what fate had given me, what worried me, was, was he?

 

" Do you hear her, already she tires of you, wonders if men of the Ronin would find her beautiful, " the treachorous voice whispered in the kings mind.

" Silence"

" Why?" the voice chuckled with nothing but malice, " You heard the words, same as I did,. Admit it, she is not as loyal as you would believe.

" I said silence,"

"As you wish," but the acquiesence was that of a contemptuous and confident one, sure that their message had been delivered and the reaction they sought would soon manifest itself.

How the king had read or heard my thoughts I do not know, but the reaction it manifested was clear for all to see. His muscles tensed, and his eyes flashed amber on and off. 

I saw our guests begin to tense and the youngest of the girls cowered silently into her chair, her gaze falling from the king and to her hands.

I quietly stood up and got behind the king, and begun to ease the tension out of his shoulders and arms by rubbing them, and under my touch he visibly soothed, I could lmost hear the beast purr in delight. It was somewhat embarrassing for me to be touching my king so intimately in front of an audience, but I supposed that the situation called for us to do what we could. And that my lack of decorum, for I was sure it was not proper for me to be touching him so whilst others looked on, would be forgiven by all.

" Why do you think this Karushka, wanted Zein so much," Jaebum asked once he had managed to calm himself, and only because his queen was there gently soothing him, was he able to calm himself.

" As I mentioned before, all three of us are blessed with the gift, but Zeins is the strongest, Zaiba and I together cannot match her. And from all acounts, we are the only ones left, that still posess the gift. Papa was sure it had something to do with that. He made Zaiba and I promise never to leave Zein alone, while out two camps were together. "

Jaebum made a noise in his throat somewhere between a growl and a purr, as I begun to run my hands through his hair, massaging his scalp, and I saw Jinyoung smother a small smile of amusement.

" How does your gift work?" Youngjae asked.

Zein turned to face him and smiled, it was the first time I had seen her smile since they had arrived here. Then she turned to face me, and shyly asked if she could have my flower. For a moment I wondered, what flower? and then I remembered the flower in my hair that the king had placed there. 

Jaebum growled, and though I did not see it, his eyes glowed orange, the beast was not happy that his gift was being given away, for I carefully removed the flower and handed it to Zein.

She hesitated in taking it, and I realized that it was because she feared the king, and when he turned to face me, I saw the wrath and contempt in his eyes, I could not fault her for hesitating.

" Sire, ? may she have the flower please?" I asked him , .

" I will give it back, I promise, " Zein replied in a very small voice. She was terrified of him.

" Jaebum, please, "

He growled but nodded his assent.

Zein slowly took the flower from my hands, then she handed it to Zava,.

Zava took the flower, and gently placing it in the palm of her hand, we all watched as she changed the color if the flower, from a soft gentle yellow, to a bright vibrant purple. Then she handed the flower Zaiba, and Zaiba also placed the flower in her palm and again we watched as she worked her magic. We watched as slowly the flower transformed in her palm, diminishing until all that was left was a small seed.

A seed that she then handed to Zein. It was clear to see that Zeins gift, whatever it was the strongest, because as we watched, the seed transfrormed, returned to it's original state, and the flower we had first begun with returned, but not alone, Zein from that one seed, grew a whole vine of flowers. The vine grew along the table, stretching out, and budding with blooms of the same flower, but we watched as Zein played with the colors, changing them as they sprouted along the vine, and when the vine could no longer be supported by the table, Zein with a gentle flick of her hand directed it to the ceiling, where it ran along the walls, like a creeping plant. It was beautiful and the foliage glimmered a beautiful bright green, whilst the flowers shimmered in soft oranges, reds, yellows and purples. Then slowly we watched as one flower, my flower, detached from the vine and floated down and back to the table, where it landed in front of the king.

It was surreal, watching as that one flower bloomed and became a full vine, surreal and mesmerising. And we, at least I, watched with bated breath until the flower she had taken from me, returned to the king. He did not hesitate to pick it up, and then he did something unexpected, he took my wrist in his hand and then he pulled me down into his lap. I remember squealing quite unceremoniously as I landed sprawled out on his thighs. Then he returned the flower to it's home in my hair. 

" Leave us, " Jaebum commanded and he watched in amusement as my eyes flew up to his face.

" Sire?" I asked him quietly. 

" I need to think, and for that I need you all to leave, no not you, you stay, " he said as I made to get up and out of his lap, " the rest of you, leave. Ladies my men will take care of you, and we will keep you safe,. We will talk some more tomorrow. Now leave. And I'd like some supper brought to us."

Soon we were left alone, in the war room, though the room was now softened by the touch of the flower vine running across the ceiling. 

" Hera?" 

" Yes Jaebum,"

" Why do you try me so? Hmm? Why must you test me, ?"

I was confused, what was he referring to ? What had I done? I never did find out what my crime was, for the punishment came right after.

" Turn around," he said to me, and perhaps it was my imagination, but his voice sounded deeper, huskier, alluring. He repositioned me, til my legs were straddling his, and my breasts were tantalizingly close to his face.

" How many times, do I have to remind you that you are mine? Hera tell me, how many times?"

I still didn't know what I had done, what I had said. 

" I am the only husband you will ever have. Do you understand me?"

" Yes sire, Jaebum,"

" Good. Now kiss me."

I hesitated for a split moment, but then threw caution to the wind and lowered my head til my lips met his. He opened his mouth almost as soon as our lips touched, and my tongue snaked past to lick at the insides of his mouth. My hands tunneled into his hair as I kissed him, my tongue lips and teeth flirting with his. So caught up was I in the heat of the moment, and it was heated for I felt a coil of anticipation begin to grow in my belly, I did not notice that he was standing up and was caught by surprise when he lifted me and placed me on the table.

He was standing between my legs, hands on my waist, and I in some foolish bid of modesty brought my hands up to my still clothed chest.

" Open up, " 

" Jaebum?"

" Here, " he said indicating my legs, " spread them for me."

I did, though I had to shut my eyes, at the indecency of the act as I did so. Once he deemed me open enough his hands came under my tunic and he pulled my shorts down then threw them over his shoulder. 

" From now on you wear only the tunic, I hate these damn shorts."

My eyes flew open at the command, but if I did that it would mean that I would be left with no underwear. That was.... indecent!!

" And when you are not with me, you keep your hair up,. Do you understand?"

" Yes," and then I whimpered as he brought his hand to my core and stroked me, then he gently inserted one finger into me. It was uncomfortable at first, but not painful.

" So tight my queen, and so wet for me, "

I whimpered again in resonse because he had begun to slowly slide his finger in and out of me as he spoke, and that coil of anticipation that had been building up in my belly, begun to warm up and send light tingles all through my body. Soon his one finger became two, and when I dared to open my eyes, I found him staring at my face intently. Watching me, watching my reactions to what he was doing to me. 

" Take your tunic off, " he commanded, and I sat up to do just that, his fngers still deep within me. As soon as my tunic was off, his lips latched onto my breast, sucking hard at my nipple, causing my breath to hitch. 

Wasn't he supposed to be "thinking" was the last rational thought I had in that room. I would have thought that after the first time he had taken me, I would despise or at least fear the act of lovemaking, but as his tongue travelled from my breast down past ribs, dipped into my belly button, his teeth nipping at the flesh above my mound, and then finally settled right above his fingers, I felt no fear, only white hot pleasure. It did not take him but three licks at my nub, before I felt that coil heat up and explode all through my body. I saw white as I gasped through the spasming of my inner walls and on instinct my hands came up to his head, holding him in place. Fisting in his hair.

I heard a shuffle and felt him move and then he was thrusting himself into me. And I moaned in pleasure. I opened my eyes and saw that his face was strained, and his arms were tensed as he used them to hold himself up over me, and I could not help but stroke them. He was moving so slowly, in and out of me, grunting occasionally, as I answered with gasps and whimpers.I turned my head to the side, and on some whim , bit his rippled muscles in his arm, and he growled at me. 

I bit him again, and then licked over where my teeth had nipped. I was feeling a little bold, passion making me feel a little drunk and heady. 

Jaebum growled again, and his thrusts increased in fervor, and pleasure and ecstacy begun to build up anew in me. My moans and gasps grew louder, as his thrusts grew harder and faster, and so I was not all that surprised when my pleasure exploded within me once more,. The king gave a few more hard thrusts that I felt all through my body and then pleasure found him too. He grunted as he spilled his seed within me, and for some strange reason, that act alone, had me spasming gently around his length.

He stayed in me for a while, not wanting to move, and I was glad of it because I found i liked having him, so close to me, inside me, his warm body cocooning me, sheltering me, keeping me warm. He had such beautiful arms, and in my drunken haze I found myself absentmindedly stroking them once more.

Our silence was broken by his snort, and my eyes sought his out in question.

" Youngjae is going to kill me?" was his explanation for his mirth.

" The doctor? Why?"

" Because I was under strict instruction not to take you for at least three days," Jaebum replied, and I blushed at the thought that our... escapades had been discussed with the doctor, with another man. It hit me then that I was glad the doctor was a man, because the thought of my king discussing this with a woman made me feel, jealous. It took me a minute to decipher what I was feeling, or would have been feeling had the king actually spoken of these things, of sex with another female, I would have been jealous. 

Because in as much as he claimed me his, I was beginning to consider him mine, and that was a dangerous place to go.

" Hera, you're scowling, not the look I want to see on your face after I make love to you,"

" I'm sorry Jaebum, I was just thinking that I don' like you discussing... this with other people. I understand why you did it, but this is private, it should be between us only, and then I realized that I don't really have any right to even think that way. You are the king you can and should talk to anyone you please about whatever you please, with no arguement from me"

 

In response he bit me, marked me under my jaw, and his mouth working against my jaw had me begin to writhe and moan under him. It felt good. Too good perhaps. But I did not care in that moment. I did not care when he sat up to look at his handiwork and then returned to leave a matching bruise on the other side of my throat.

I did not care until much much later, that he had not answered me, but had instead distracted me with carnal pleasures, because as he marked me, I felt him begin to stir within me, 

" Jaebum,?" I asked, my eyes flying to his face.

" You tempt me Hera, " was all he said before he resumed his thrusts, he went much slower this time, bringing me to relaease over and over again, my cries of pleasure spilling wantonly past my lips as he moved his hips in such sinful ways. It was a long time before he spilled once more into me. And by the time he was done with me, I was no more than a limp body sprawled atop the war strategy table, laid bare before my king.

I giggled after a moment, and he raised one eyebrow up in question at me.

" You said you needed to think sire. This is a strange way to think."

He smiled at that, and it was the first true smile I had seen from him, in it I saw the shadow of a mischievious man, full of mirth and joy. And my heart melted.

" Come, I'll help you dress, and then we can go find food."

It was only when he mentioned food, that I realized I was famished. I had not eaten all day.

Taming the beast was hungry work.  
" He will not hurt her," Zaiba said with confidence, and Jinyoung turned to face her. Once they had left the room, been thrown out by the King, Youngjae and Zava had helped Mark back to his room, Bambam,and Yugyeom had gone to the Kitchens to take care of dinner. They were all hungry. Jackson had disappeared to go walk the castle perimeter. There were guards watching, and Jinyoung had some soldiers on sentry duty, but still better safe than sorry. Especially bcause there were those who would take advantage of the fact that the king was not always in his right mind. Those for whom, this was a ripe opportunity to hurt or even kill the king.

So Jackson was walking the perimeter.

Young Zein had tagged along with Yugyeom and Bambam and as Jinyoung had watched walk away, pulling on a shirt that was much to big for her, he made a point to remember to go to the city and acquire some womens clothing.

His mind travelled to the queen. Perhaps it was not his place but he worried for her. He did not think Jaebum would ever hurt her, if he was in his right mind, but he was not always in his right mind. He turned towards the door,and crossed his arms while he bit on his lip in worry.

So preoccupied with his thoughts was he, he did not notice at first that Zaiba had stayed with him and was infact standing quite close to him. So when she spoke it startled him, though he tried not to let it show, by turning to face her slowly, his face schooled so it betrayed nothing.

" The king, he will not hurt her, nor will the beast," Zaiba said quietly.

" And what do you know of that?" Jinyoung asked her. As he spoke he turned and begun to walk down the hallway, he was not quite sure he was headed but he did not think it prudent to stand outside a door that his king had ordered him away from. Especially if he just heard what he suspected he just heard from the other side of the door.

" May I walk with you?" Zaiba asked him, not yet moving from where she had been standing.

Jinyoung stopped and nodded once in her direction and Zaiba fell in step with him.

He did not press or push but simply walked in silence and waited for her to explain herself.

" My magic, it is not as strong as Zeins, but I have some gifts she does not. One of them being, that I am able to..sense the characters of all living things. And I sense in both man and beast that there is love there. "

" I see, and what do you sense in me?" he asked, and it was perhaps a dangerous thing to ask, for she sensed much in him, some of which he was not ready to acknowledge.

So insead of telling him truly what she sensed she smiled and said cryptically, " you are a man of mystery, I am still trying to decipher you,"

Jinyoung sensed she was being less than honest with him, but since he wasn't quite sure what the honest response would be he did not question her further.

He stopped when he realized that having no actual destination in mind, he had subconsiously walked to his chambers.

" Are these your chambers?"

Jinyoung did not answer Zaiba he simply raised one eyebrow in question at her. And she smiled.

" I sense you in it" she explained.

He smiled back and shook his head.

" Are you going in?" Zaiba asked after a moment of silence.

" I suppose I should." Jinyoung replied, " I had not intended to come here, but now that I am I suppose I may as well go in, but come let me walk you back to your chambers first."

" Would it be improper of me, to enter the chambers of a man I just met?" Zaiba asked him, turning her head to the side as though considering.

" Very improper," Jinyoung informed her, but the slight smile upon his face belied the reprimand.

" May I come into your chambers?" she asked him, for even if she was about to do something improper it was still the way of the Ronin to ask permission before stepping over a threshhold.

In response Jinyoung opened the door to his private chambers. The chambers were a reflection of the man Zaiba thought to herself as she looked around. They were clean stark and almost severe, but there was that calming, serene even element to the room ,if one looked one could see the traces of gentleness and softness betrayed by the various plants set around the room. The small rock fountain set upon his table. The large book shelf filled with various books set up next to the large window. Like the man the room had many layers.

" May I?" Zaiba asked him walking up to the bookcase and gently stroking the spines of the books.

" Please, go ahead. "

While Zaiba perused his books, Jinyoung perused her. She was beautiful, that much could not be denied, but there was something else, something more that he could not quite put his finger on.

She was not as soft spoken as her older sister, not as vibrant as the younger, but she was by no means plain. There was steel there, there was strength and he could almost feel it vibrate off of her. She reminded him of the queen, and yet she was so vastly different.

Jinyoung halted his perusal of her when she turned to face him a book in hand. She looked around and saw the chair that had been set up by the window with an overhanging candle holder for just this purpose. She sat down and started flipping through the book. Jinyoung said nothing, simply turned around ans walked to his work table where he had some documents laying out. He lit the lamp at his table and made himself comfortable. There were some things he needed to look into.

Zaiba and Jinyoung stayed in his room for a long time, until one of the castle butlers came to announce to them that dinner was served in the small dinig room if they wished to dine.

 

The King and I made our way to the dining room on the directions of one of the men in the castle. I did not yet know what his title or position was. But he was not armed and wore no armour so I knew he was not a soldier or guard. He made me think of a butler.

Upon entering the dining room we found that Zein, Yugyeom, Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam were already seated. The King led me to a seat right next to himself and waited before I was seated before taking a seat himself. Then he dismissed the servants.

" Mark?" he asked.

" In his room, with Zava," Youngjae replied," he still needs to rest. So Zava offered to feed him, "

Jaebum, my king simply nodded at that, seemingly accepting the situation for what it was.

I was torn, as queen I felt that it would be expected of me to protest and perhaps point out that it was innapropriate for the two of them to spend so much time alone together, in what one could even consider intimate circustances, but the other part of me, the part of me that was still very much farm girl, saw nothing wrong with it. So I said nothing.

As I was thinking the door opened and Jinyoung and Zaiba walked in, and like the king had done for me, Jinyoung pulled out a chair for her  and made sure she was seated before himself taking a seat.

I saw Zein looking around as though searching for something.

" What do you need?" Jackson finally asked her for he too must have seen that she was looking for something.

" Basin, pitcher and towel, for your hands, it is what we do for our elders, you have taken us in we must do it for you," Zein explained.

" Come," Jackson said simply getting up from his seat and leading her out the dinig room, they returned shortly and she had what she needed. She went around the room from the eldest or in this case from the person with the most authority, the king and round until she got to Jinyoung, but when she did, Zaiba stopped her by placing a hand on her arm and taking both pitcher and towel from her younger sister.

I did not know it, but Yugyeom had seen this before and had Mark been present he would have recognized the gesture. Zaiba did for Jinyoung waht Zava had done for Mark,. poured the water for him, then gently dried his hands. Then once she was done returned the items to her sister and sat back down.

Of all of us in the room only Yugyeom and Zein understood the significance and so only Yugyeom and Zein smiled mysteriously at Jinyoung.

Zaiba had staked a claim. This was the man she wanted. The man who, if he would have her, she was willing to perform that act for every day for the rest of their lives.

As had Zava. 

It was perhaps a shame that we did not understand the custom, for I believe it would have been quite entertaining to see their reactions had Mark and Jinyoung understood at the time just what was going on.

Dinner was a quiet, almost family affair. Or as close as it could be in these trying times.

And I was famished, for it was the first meal I had eaten since morning.

It had been a long and difficult day, and I was worn out. A state that became quite obvious as I begun to dose off in my seat mid way through my meal.

When next I came to, it was to find myself in the arms of my king, seated in his lap, in the small drawing room adjoinig the dining room. There was a fire burning in the fire place, and across from us I could see Zaiba sitting next to Jinyoung the two of them engaged in quiet conversation. Youngjae was keeping Zein entertained, or perhaps it was the other way round I was too sleepy to tell.

" Did I fall asleep?" I asked Jaebum turning my face so I could look at him.

" Yes."

" I'm sorry, you should have taken me to bed, instead of sitting out here,you have had a long day too" I said to him.

He sent me a look that was equal parts electrifying, equal parts terrifying.

" If I had taken you to bed, I could not have guaranteed that I would have let you sleep, so I brought you here where amongst friends I can control myself. Now hush and sleep. I'll take you to bed later."

I decided not to argue with him. For selfishly I was enjoying the warmth of his chest, the gentle rise and fall of his chest that lulled me back to sleep, as I snuggled back into him.

From across the room Jinyoung watched and noted the way Jaebum was gentle with his queen, even as his eyes flashed amber in the dim light of the lamp.

He should have gone beast by now, Jinyoung had seen his eyes flashing amber from when they stepped into the room after dinner. Yet one look from his queen and the beast had retreated.

" All beasts can be tamed my Lord," Zaiba said quietly to him seemingly reading his thoughts, " even his."

Jinyoung turned and faced her, " all beasts?"

" Yes my Lord. But not all are capable of doing the taming. Your queen is. Trust her. And your king is strong. So trust him." Zaiba said.

And Jinyoung could not have explained it to you, but hearing those words from her gave him a little peace and comfort.

" She keeps his monsters away," Jinyoung said quietly as he continued to watch his king and queen.

" Yes, as I will yours," Zaiba silently replied,.

And she would.

She would keep his monsters away.

 

A courier came from the capital the next morning, and with him came news that set the king and his advisors on edge. The news whatever it was, was important enough that even Mark was up and with the rest holding counsel.

I and the girls were not privy to the particulars of this meeting and finding myself for the first time with some free time, I chose to walk the flower maze. Zein came with me.

She was a very likable young lady. I discovered that she was, quite unexpectedly fifteen years old. She looked much younger, and that her older sisters Zava and Zaiba were 18 and 21 respectively. It was quite a shock to me, for they all three of them looked far younger than their ages.

Zein and I walked and talked for a while and I brought her to the top of the hill, where she and I sat and watched the horizon for a while. 

" It is very beautiful here, " Zein commented as we looked out over the mountains in the distance, where the barley fields seemed to dance and sway, and out further past the mountains and to the bright blue of the sea beyond.

" Yes, it is," I sighed in response, " I grew up in those barley fields." 

" Did you really? will you tell me about your life before you became queen?"

I laughed in sudden realization, I was queen wasn't I. It was a fact that I conveniently chose to ignore. It was a fact that I was still coming to terms with. I truly was queen.

I told her of my life before I came queen, of my life as a farmgirl, out in the fields before the crack of dawn, back to bed with the setting of the sun. Told her of my surrogate parents, and Zein had many questions about our traditions our ways our cultures, and I answered them as best as I could. I did not have to worry about asking Zein any questions of her life, for she was forthcoming with information, comparing our ways of life to theirs among the gypsy, the Ronin.

" We should return, we have been here a while, " I finally said. And we had, Zein and I had sat out there for some time, and I was quite sure that it was way past midday. I only hoped that we had not been missed.

We had been missed, for the king and his advisors had ended their meeting well over an hour ago, and apparently he had gone in immediate search of me, only to be told by Zava and Zaiba that they had seen Zein and I go off in the maze quite a while ago.

The king apparently had been angry, but then mollified when he realized that Two armed guards had followed us discreetly, and then angry again once he realized that I was out there alone with two men.

I found him angry, or perhaps it would be more correct to say, I found him fighting his anger, closed off in our chambers, slumped upon a great comfortable armchair.

 

" He locked himself away in your chambers around noon time, and refused to eat and won't open up, " Jinyoung informed me when I entered the main hall.

So I ordered a tray of food brought to me and carried it to our chambers,.

Jaebum did not say a word to me as I set the tray down, he did not say  a word to me as I approached him quietly. Whereupon I stood before him, I gently brushed some stray strands of hair from his face and looked down at him.

" I hear you have not eaten. Will you eat with me?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me, eyes flashing amber, and I knew he was angry, but trying to fight it.

I made to walk away, simply to get the tray, but he caught my hand and pulled me to him,. He pulled straight into his arms, so I was standing between his spread thighs, and wrapped his arms tight around my waist. And then he buried his face in my bosom. I hesitated for a moment, but then brought my hands down to his head and massaged his scalp gently as my hands and fingers run through his hair.

Jaebum groaned and spoke some words into my chest that were muffled.

" Jaebum? I'm sorry sire I did not catch what you said."

" Just stay, please, stay here with me, don't leave." he repeated lifting his head so the words were clearer this time. Though he kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

" I am not going anywhere, and I will never leave you. " I continued to stroke my hands through his haor as I spoke, and some sense of desperation caused him to wrap his arms even tighter around me.

His mood was strange and I wondered if it had anything to do with the message that had come with the courier this morning.

" I need you, " he whispered after some time.

" You have me. Always. Now come, eat with me, hmm?"

It was like cajoling a child for he came but kept his hand in mine, unwilling it would seem to let go of me. He did sit down at the small table with me, though I found myself in his laps as opposed to in my own chair, and once I was on his lap, he wrapped his arms tight around me again, and so I fed him. It was reminiscent of our first night as man and wife, only with the tables turned. 

I fed him, and then I took him to bed, where he lay with me, arms still firmly wrapped around my waist.

" We must return to the capital," he said to me, and I turned in his arms to face him as he spoke to me, " war-ships sail from the east, it would seem, we are soon to be under seige."

I had nothing to say to that, so I settled for stroking his arms.

" It would be best, safest to leave you here, and perhaps it is selfish of me, but I cannot, I want you with me," he paused and let out a short bitter laugh, " and the hell of it is, i'm jealous, and have no cause to be. I ask myself why I can't leave you here, and do you want to know why. Because if I leave you alone, you will cheat on me, leave me, find other men to entertain you, and I go crazy just thinking about it. And then I drive myself crazier thinking to myself that to bring you with me would perhaps be as though jumping from the pot and into the fire. For where we are going there will be men a plenty. I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't. Tell me Hera, what should I do?"

He seemed to genuinely want me to answer him, so I looked up at him,and with a confindence I did not feel, I told him to bring me with him. For my place as his queen was by his side.

" Should I perhaps be concerned that you are so eager to go to what may possibly soon be a battlefield," he joked quite morbidly with me.

" My place is with you, and It is not the battlefield I am eager for, it is you." His eyes flashed a most curious shade of blue at my words and it was the first I had seen that color in them, so I gasped.

" What is it?"

" Your eyes sire, they flashed blue, I have not seen that color in them before," I explained quietly as I stared intently in them ,waiting to see if it would happen again.

" Perhaps that is because I have not felt quite this way before," he responded and it was possible that I imagined it, but to my ears it sounded as though his voice was deeper.

" What way sire?"

" Aroused"

That made no sense, he had been aroused had taken me a few times to prove it,once even against my will.

" That was quiite different Hera, that was lust, pure and unadultarated lust, induced by the burning haze of jealousy, and possessiveness, this Hera, what i'm feeling now, is arousal, brought on by your seemingly innocent words. You are " eager for me" Hera? Do you know how sweetly seductive your words are? This Hera is arousal, brought on my the warmth of a soft warm woman in my arms. Right now Hera, I feel no jealousy, and any possesiveness I feel towards you instills in me a great sense of pride. Tell me Hera, what have you done to me?"

I looked at him and the expression on my face must have been easy to read for I was slightly panicked. I had done nothing to him. Nothing. Was what I had done bad, was what I had done good? Just what exactly did he mean.

" My sweet innocent Queen," he chuckled, " you are a seductress that knows not of her own powers. And I am seduced."

I opened my mouth, intending to ask him what he meant, but he beat me to the question and sealed my lips with his. And perhaps he was right, for this kiss was different. I had never felt quite this way before. Never felt quite so warm and tingly, and it was strange but I felt a sense of belonging, as though I were right where I was meant to be.

I stared up at his face when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

And said the only thing I could think of.

" I did not mean to seduce you sire,"

" But you did Hera, you did."

It was strange, for had you asked me, I would have told you that I was the one seduced.

The king explained to me that we would, that we should, leave later that day, if we wished to make good time  back to the capital. I did not have much to pack, for what belongings I had were few and fit in a small satchel I had brought with me. The girls too posessed little having fled in the dark of night.

But before we left, I was robed and clothed in garbs befitting the royalty that I now was. I was still dressed in a tunic, but this one falling just above my ankles, and in a most beautiful blue lined with silver and gold thread around the hem and the sleeves, my hair I put up in a simple braid and bound in blue ribbon at the end. When we were ready to leave , I and the girls were brought to the main hall, and I found that they too were dressed similarly to myself, although their tunics were shorter and they wore the loose baggy trousers known as shalvar with theirs, and like me, upon our feet were flat leather shoes.

I was expecting that like when I was brought here we would travel by horse, so I was somewhat surprised when carraiges were brought up to the front and I was helped into one, the girls with me. The men it seemed were riding on horse back.

We left in the middle of the afternoon and as we rode, fast and hard past the fields and villages I looked longingly out the window of the carriage and said goodbye, for I got the feeling that it would be a long time befre I saw these fields again, if I ever saw them again.

I fought to fight off tears as we rode off, fought and failed, The sense of loss hitting me so deep that the tears slipped past the barricade of my closed eyes.

The girls let me be for a while, knowing that there really was nothing to be said to make the pain lessen, but after a while, Zein shuffled up to me and placed something in my hand. I looked down and so that it was a stalk of dry barley.

" From the barley fields you once called home," she said smiling at me. I wanted to know how she had managed that, but she just smiled at me and shuffled back to her spot. So I smiled back and then turned to look out the window once more. There after I fell asleep, and when I woke up once more it was night out the moon and stars both high in the sky. We had stopped for refreshments.

" How are you ladies, ?" Jinyoung asked " We are stopping just long enough for us to get some food and get some refreshments. Come."

He helped Zava, Zein and Zaiba out of the carriage, but I would not let him help me. It would have been nothing but innocent assitance if he had, but if my king was anywhere near, if he saw me place my hand in another mans hand, it could bring out the beast so when it was time for me to descend the carriage and Jinyoung still stood there at the foot of the carriage with his arm outstretched for me to hold on to, I shook my head at him, and waited. Eventually he understood and stepped back from the carriage, leaving me room to make my own way down. No easy feat. It was dark and the only light there was came from the half moon in the sky.

I did manage to make it down from the carriage and in the process sprained my ankle but said nothing to let on, nor did I let my discomfort show on my face.

Once out of the carriage I looked around and saw that we were in front of a small  stone cottage surrounded by a stone fence, closing it off from the rest of the world. I could see the light from a lamp, or perhaps a candle in the window. I looked around but could not see the king anywhere, I assumed he had gone in ahead of us.

" Come, " Jinyoung spoke breaking through my thoughts. I followed him into the cottage. Mark was already inside, sitting on a chair eyes closed, the foolish man had insisted on riding with the rest of the men even though he probably was in no condition to do so. I apparently was not the only one who thought he was foolish for doing so, for no sooner did Zava see him than she let out a big sigh and approached him.

" Foolish man," she muttered and I had to bite back a smile, because even though Mark was pretending to sleep he scowled at her comment, then returned to feigning sleep.

Zava sighed again and very gently, went about checking on his bindings. To do so she had to open his shirt, and I abruptly turned around and bumped into solid man. Jaebum. His arms came to my shoulder to steady me.

" Sire, i'm sorry, I did not know you were behind me."

I risked looking up at him ,and he in turn simply raised one eyebrow at me. His hands were strong and warm and burning through my sleeves, sending a heat all through my body from my shoulders.

It took me a moment but I realized that behind him were Youngjae and Yugyeom. Realizing that I, we, were probably blocking the doorway, I stepped away from the king, but kept my back firmly turned on Mark and Zava. Aside from the fact that I did not particularly wish to be a witness to what was in my mind an intimate moment between them, I was also aware that my eyes on Mark, if even for innocent reasons could set my king off.

Once I stepped away the king stepped in, unblocking the doorway and the rest filed in. I was not sure what was happening behind me, because I kept my eyes firmly glued on the doorway, and  then they travelled to Jaebum who was standing still in front of me, eyes firmly glued on me. I could hear the sounds of men and women I suppose getting on with.. whatever they were getting on with behind me, but they were muted, drowned out by the sound of whatever tension had possesed both Jaebum and I.

Jaebum crossed his arms over his chest and my eyes followed the movement, followed the ripple and flutter of sloid muscle beneath his shirt. My eyes flew up to his face when I realized that I was fighting the urge to.. lick him or bite him, his arms seemed wickeldly delicious. I let out a small giggle, because really what was I thinking, this was so strange, I had no idea where these thoughts were coming from.His eyebrow went up at my giggle, and I shook my head. I could not possibly tell him. What could I possibly say to explain my mirth. " Well sire. I'd like to bite you. Or perhaps lick you." No. Best to stay silent. Or lie.

I did not know it but behind us, the rest were watching Jaebum and I with unbridled interest. We had been standing there for some time, now, just staring each other down. I chanced a glance at Jaebusm eyes and saw that they were changing colors, slowly, and that was new, for always before it had been an instantaneous change. Brown to red in a flash of a moment.But now they were doing a slow transition, a slow mesmerising transistion, from brown to hazel to green, to turquoise and then finally to blue.

Was he.. aroused? I stopped myself from looking down at his groin, but could not contain the giggle that slipped out, because really, it seemed I was determined to push the boundaries of decency.

" Your eyes," Jaebum finally said to me, and they were the first words either of us had spoken since we begun this silent showdown of ours some minutes ago.

" What? my eyes sire?"

" Yes your eyes, they are quite blue. Youngjae come here please." he said with a quiet authority.

My eyes were blue? How could they be? my eyes were that strange mix of brown and green, not blue, they never had been. Youngjae came and stood in front of me peering down into my eyes ad I blinked and then fronwed at him, he was blocking my view, I wanted to look at Jaebum.

Apparently my eyes were quite blue, because Youngjae confirmed it, " her eyes are quite blue, you are not inagining things."

" His eyes are blue too, " I commented,. Youngjae nodded, but paid no mind to my observation. 

" I think you should sit down," Youngjae said to me, and I frowned again, I just wanted him to move, so I could go back to staring at Jaebum.

He wouldn't move and was saying something to me, but it was like noise in the wind, I caught none of it. 

He finally moved and I could finally look at Jaebum again, and I smiled, even I knew that it was a most dazzling smile.

And then apparently I started swaying side to side, still smiling at jaebum. I had no idea, absolutely no idea what had come over me. I felt quite strange, but also very happy.

Jaebum stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders again, to stop me swaying and then he said, " your eyes are quite purple now Hera,. I think you should do what Youngjae says."

Purple ? Blue? What did it matter, I just wanted to be next to Jaebum, but I nodded, not wanting to upset him, wanting only to please my king.

He let me go and stepped back, so Youngjae could get to me. Youngjae tried to direct me to a chair set up by the fire place and I started to go with him until I realized that Jaebum was still standing where I had left him. So I stopped dead in my tracks, " I want Jaebum, " I informed him. " I'm not coming without Jaebum."

" King.!" Youngjae yelled over his shoulder, " your queen wants you." the edict was unnecessary because Jaebum had heard me, they all had. Jaebum came up behind me and nudged me with his hand to keep going, and once I was seated he stood to my side with his arms crossed and once again the deisre to bite or lick his arms overcame me, only this time I was not wise enough to keep the thought to myself.

" Sire, I'd like to bite your arms. Please." and then I giggled.

" what the hell is wrong with her?" Jaebum asked gruffly.

Youngjae grunted in response and that I found funny but it also miffed me, so first I giggled and then in as stern a voice as I could manage, I informed Youngaje, that, " he shouldn't grunt at the king. Say sorry."

" My apologies sire. I will not make the same mistake again," Youngjae replied though I wasn't sure he was taking this quite seriously because even as he spoke he was pulling things out of his bag, and then he placed or tried to place his hand on my rist, to check my pulse I suppose, but I hissed at him and drew my hand back.

" You shouldn't touch me, I don't belong to you, I belong to the king, " and then I thrust my hand out to Jaebum.

" Check her pulse, please," Youngjae said to Jaebum.

" How the hell am I supposed to know what to check for?" Jaebum growled even as he did just what Youngjae commanded.

" Sire.. Sire.. Sire.." I whispered, each whisper getting louder as he did not respond and concentrated instead on counting my pulse.

" Yes Hera." he finally said and I beamed at him glad that he was finally paying me any attention.

" Your eyes are blue too, are you... aroused?"

I heard behind me someone snort and then someone came down with a cough. It was only later that I realized they were trying to muffle their laughter with their coughs. How rude.

" If I didn't know better, I'd say she was drunk," Youngjae finally say. I turned towards his voice and gasped. Why was his hand on my other wrist, and how long had it been there. He had Jaebum distract me with one wrost while he checkd the other.

" I'm not drunk!! " I called out, and I was offended and stood up to give him a good piece of my mind.

" Listen, Youn.. no wait, cannot sya your name, listen doctor, I am not drunk. Tell him Jaebum, tell him I'm not drunk."

Jaebum crossed his arms and looked at me with amusement, " she's not drun Youngjae."

" See the king said i'm not drunk, so i'm not drunk. But i'm hungry, very hungry. I want food."

I looked around saw the table that had ar some point been set with some food took one step towards it, and then fainted.

The last thing I remember was the stone floor coming ever closer and then floating.

Jaebum caught me before I could hit the ground.

" Again, what the hell is wrong with her." he growled at Youngjae.

" I have a few theories, but we'll need to run some tests. I suggest you don't let go  of her."

I found out later that Zein came to my defense, "she really isn't drunk. she has neither eaten nor drunk anything all day. I can vouch for that."

Youngjae nodded, " no I didn't think she was, she just seems that way. Come, we should eat so we can be on our way, I can't run my tests  here. I need to be in the capital for that."

 

Jaebum looked down at the little slip of a woman he was holding in his arms and sighed, then smiled. She might deny it, but she really was one hell of a seductress. And he continually found himself seduced.


	4. Chapter 4

I remained unconscious while the rest ate and got refreshed, stirring only when Jaebum attempted to leave me alone. So Jaebum kept me with him, carried me and held me, while he ate, and when it came time for us to get on the road again, Jaebum simply swung me, still uncocsious onto his horse, then mounted behind me. I did not regain concsiousness all through the rest of the journey and we travelled through the rest of night and into dawn.

Dawn brought us the capital  on the horizon,far beyond it the sea, and if one looked from the palace top in the center of the capital, one would see the flags of neighbouring kingdoms waving proud on battleships and warships in the distant horizon.

" So what's wrong with her?" Jaebum asked Youngjae.

" It would help if you would stop breathing down my neck, I'll know when I know, " Youngjae retorted.

" You know if she was awake she'd probably have your head for your lack of respect," Jinyoung commented from the sidelines.

I had been brought, still unconcious to a room within the palace where I could be examined by Youngjae. 

" Yes she probably would have my head, " Youngjae had to agree, and he was probably right, if I was awake I probably would have had his head for his lack of respect towards my king, but I was not awake, so he was safe.

" Well, " he finally said, standing up from the bedside and turning only to find Jaebum standing directly behind him, 'breathing down his neck', and frowned, " I need a few more weeks to be completely sure but you my king, are going to be a father."

Jinyoung whistled and Jaebum raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat and asking Youngjae to repeat himself and this time to please explain what that has  to do with his queens strange behaviour and changing eye color.

" Well like I said, I believe you are going to be a father. Now the ladies tell me that the queen did not eat all yesterday and I am assuming that she only had the one meal with us the day before. If she is indeed with child, which I am sure she is, then going so long with no nourishment is not good for her or the child.Now this is just supposition but, as to the changing eyecolor. The child is yours, meaning he or she, is beseiged by the same curse as you. Perhaps the child was just hungry,and let his mother know the only way he could. He, or she can't exactly speak from the womb now can they."

Jaebum stared Youngjae down, Youngjae was unbothered by the stare.

"So let me be sure I understand you, my queen was hungry, so the child was hungry, the child is my child and so informed us of his or her ire at being hungry by playing with his mothers eyes? "

" Pretty much. Yes."

" That still does not explain why she was acting... drunk."

" I just told you, she was hungry. and pregnant. She's spent every waking minute taking care of you. She barely eats, barely rests. I'd be acting loopy too if I was carrying your child. Let her rest, and then for crying out loud feed her"

" Leave us." Jaebum growled at Yougjae and Jinyoung. Now that he knew I would be ok he wanted the other men gone. He wished to be alone with me, " and say nothing of this to anyone else."

" I'm going to assume that your senses have left you momentarily at the news of your impending fatherhood, for that is the only reason you would have to think it necessary to tell us that. " Jinyoung retorted as he quietly exited the room,

Both he and Youngjae headed straight for the archives as soon as they were out of the Kings room.

" I'm worried," Jiyoung said to Youngjae as the tw of them fell in step.

" As am I, and we may have reason to be, but let us chec the archives first."

On the way there they run into Zaiba in one of the hallways.

" Oh hello Zaiba, is anything amiss?" Youngjae asked her.

" No my Lord, I was actually looking for you. I think the queen may be with child."

Both Youngjae and Jinyoung halted their steps, then Youngjae spoke, " I think you should comme with us," and so Zaiba fell in step with them and the three of them made their way to the archive?" 

" So, would you like to tell me what brought you to that conclusion, ?" Youngjae asked Zaiba once the three of them were in the archive room.

" Among my gifts is the ability to.. sense life or perhaps more accurately the characters of lives. And I sensed one I could not place, fleeting and faint but still present among us yesterday."

" I see,  well you may be right but for now I would ask you to keep this to yourself," Youngjae responded.

Zaiba bowed in acceptance, " as you wish,"

Both Youngjae and Jinyoung nodded at her and then turned around to seek out the volumes they needed from the archives, and then both settled at one of the many tables set around the room, Zaiba seemingly forgotten.

" Shall I leave,?" Zaiba asked quietly.

 Neither one of them answered her, so she chose to stay, and settled herself out of the way. Zaiba could not say for certain how lomg the three of them stayed in there, but she was sure that it was a while.

And the whole while she watched Jinyoung, his shoulders were tensed and she wanted so bad to ease the tension out of his body for him, but she refrained. She was so intent on watching him that it threw her somewhat when he suddenly stood up, it startled her more when from behind her she heard Youngjae yell , " aha!" at the same time that Jinyoung got up.

" What did you find?" Jinyoung asked Youngjae, an Zaiba thinking to herself that perhaps they really wouldn't want her to hear what they discussed got up to leave but Jinyoung surprised her once more, " You can stay." So Zaiba settled herself down once more and waited. Jinyoung and Youngjae met in the middle the room and hunched over their respective volumes,and all that could be heard from them was " uh huh, I see, well , so what does this mean then?I am not quite sure."

Youngjae and Jinyoung had come to the archives because they wished to confirm whether the first queen, scheherezade herself had fallen pregnant during the thousand and one nights. Youngjae because he wished to be prepared as a physician, Jinyoung because he wished to be prepared as a politician. There was nothing in the archives to indicate that the queen had come to be with child during that time,.

" I think this means we're on our own," Jinyoung sighed, setting his volume down.

" It would seem that way my friend, it would seem that way," 

Zaiba stared at them, " from the way you two reacted I thought perhaps you had found something." 

Both men looked up at her, sheepish expressions on their faces,and shook their heads.

" Well what were you looking for exactly,?"

Youngjae explained it to her and she nodded as she listened.

" Are you worried about what effects the curse might have upon the queen and child?" Zaiba wished to know.

" Yes, that among other things, but mainly that," Youngjae answered her.

" Then perhaps we should do research into the curse and it's origins, study the curse itself and not the cursed." 

Youngjae spun around and disappeared into the bookshelves, yelling out as he walked away, " your assistance is much appreciated.!"

Then Zaiba turned on Jinyoung who was looking at her, seeming somewhat bemused, " and you my Lord, need to relax, the problems will come,and when they do you will fix them, but until you know what the problem is or might be you can do nothing about it, so come, sit, and rest until Youngjae returns."

Jinyoung let Zaiba lead him to a chair, let her push him down into the chair and let her lull him to sleep by gently massaging at his shoulders.

 At one point Zaiba had to reprimand him " No rest, you will be no goo to anyone when you fall down dead from exhaustion, " and Jinyoung immediately obidiently sat back down. There was such authority in the girls voice.

When Youngjae returned some time later, he found Jinyoung with his head leaning against the chair back, hands clasped abouve his chest, sleeping. Youngjae stopped short, " Well i'll be.." he whispered, then turned and saw Zaiba diligently reading through a book, and walked up to her.

" How did you manage that?" Youngjae asked her nodding with his head in Jinyoungs direction.

" What makes you think that has anything to do with me?" Zaiba wanted to know.

Youngjae smiled, " I have my own gifts, so tell me, how did you get him to sleep, I have to threaten to tie him down sometimes just to get him to rest, actually once I did  tie him down, after I slipped a sleeping potion into his wine, the man hadn't slept in three days."

Zaiba just shook her head, " I gave him a massage,"

She saw Youngjae's look of interest, so she explained it to him.

She explained to him how among the Ronin, they believed that one could manipulate the flow of energy within their body, with the right traiing of course, their healers were taught how to do so, though Zaiba was not a healer, she liked to watch people so she had picked up the skill.

" Interesting, you should show me sometime,"

" As you wish my Lord. Did you find anything?"

Youngjae nodded and showed her what he had found.

" We will need Zein for this, I do not understand enough of the old tongue to give you a clear translation, Zein will be better, or maybe even Zava, "

For what Youngjae had managed to find was a transcribing of the original incantation spoken to place the curse, the incantation in the old gypsy tongue, a tongue very few could still speak.

" Then we will get Zein or Zava, but for now, let us you and I make our friend here more comfortable, and then go rest ourselves."

Together Youngjae and Zaiba managed to get Jinyoung to his chambers, and onto his bed, and though she wished to stay with him, Zaiba made to leave until Jinyoung caught her hand and sleepily with one eye half open, commanded her to "stay."

Youngjae smiled at her, and shrugged, " I will not object, do what you will."

So Zaiba crawled onto the bed and lay with him, and Jinyoung quite aware of what he was doing but too tired to care, snuggled his face into the valley between her breasts.

He supposed he was taking liberties, but she did not seem to mind. If anything she took a few liberties of her own.

" Shh, go back to sleep My Lord," Zaiba murmured at him and placed her hands on his shoulders at the back of his neck and in his scalp to help him do just that. 

Sleep came easy that morning.

For Jinyoung who was put to sleep by the magic hands of Zaiba.

For Mark who was put to rest by the loving hands of Zava.

For Jaebum who followed his queen to the land of dreams to be closer to her and his child. 

For the firs time since they found themselved dealing with the curse, sleep came easily for the King and his advisors. And for the rest, it was possible that Zein had something to do with that.

When I awoke, it was to the most alluring scent of hot food, and the warmth of my kings arms around me.

" Sire?" I croaked, my voice hoarse and raspy from misuse,I tried clearing it before continuing my sentence, " what happened." I asked this because I had no recollection of anything beyond getting out of the carriage to take a break. After that my memories were hazy and foggy, and I wondered had I fallen asleep and stayed asleep.

I saw the king look to Youngjae, and followed his gaze, then he looked back at me and confirmed for me that I had indeed fallen asleep, and had been asleep since. It was now midday. There was a small almost invisible smile on his face as he told me this, one that Youngjae mirrored so I sensed they were not telling me something, but did not know how to ask them.

" Come, you should eat, we wouldn't want you getting upset," Jaebum said to me and as he spoke he helped me get into a sitting position. Once I was in an appropriate position and appropriately covered, Youngjae approached with a tray, that my king immediately took from him. There was a bowl of something steaming and liquid on the tray.

" What is it?" I asked him, for the stuff smelled foul, and I did not think I could swallow it, or even get it past my lips.

" Broth, " Youngjae explained, " with a few added medicinal herbs, drink up ."

I took the bowl from the king and brought it to my lips and I meant to drink it, I truly did, but it smelled horrible and the one sip I took refused to go down, and I secretly spat it back into the bowl.

" I can't it smells horrible, and tastes even worse." I whispered, though I was not sure whether I was telling the King or the doctor.

" You must, the herbs will help to keep you strong,and will help your blood flow, and give you energy, energy that you need for the child even now growing in your womb," the doctor explained.

Child in my womb, ? What child in my womb? There was no child in my womb, was there?

" There is a child in my womb?"

"" Yes, and you haven't been eating right, and I believe your child is apparently quite upset with you, the herbs will help, so drink."

I took the bowl from the king again and this time, drank down the whole bowl, a grimace on my face the whole time. The king took the bowl from me once it was empty, and I immediately grabbed it back , for no sooner had the stuff gone down my throat than did it come right back up, and I lost what few contents my stomach possessed along with the broth. 

Youngjae came closer, seemingly tryong to peer into my face, even as I vommitted, the king too it would seem was more concerned with the state of my face than with the state of my now completely empty belly.

The doctor did at least take the bowl from me, and set it aside, handing me a cup of water with which to rinse my mouth. When I looked up at the King and Youngjae they were looking at me quite intently, almost expectantly. 

" Sire," I croaked, for my throat was quite raw, burnt form the bile that had found it's way up my throat.

And then something must have happened for Youngjae broke out into a large grin, and the king smiled.

My eyes flashed red, bright flaming red.

" Yes, yes, I do believe I was quite right. Your baby is quite upset, my Liege, the queens eyes are the same color as yours when you are beset by this troubling curse." the doctor said to Jaebum and then he turned back to face me, " forgive me, your majesty, I needed to test a theory, you did not really need to drink that awful broth, here, I have some actual broth for you, and this I promise is delicious."

I remember giving Youngjae a look that let him know in no certain terms that I did not trust him, but took the new bowl from him regardless. The new broth smelled divine, and my belly rumbled it's agreement, and my eyes, though I was unaware, slowly changed colors from red to a warm calm yellow, as I took my first sip of the broth.

Both Youngjae and the king smiled.

" Will onne of you please tell me what is going on?"I asked them quietly.

The king sat down by me, and Youngjae smiled and explained to me, what he had been thinking, and what he had just proved. Our child was using my body as more than a vessel of growth and nutrition, but apperently as a vessel of communication as well. 

" Oh dear," I murmured quietly.

And then Youngjae and the king went on to explain that for now, it would be best to keep the news of our pregnancy to urselves, for these were dangerous times and there were those who would not be happy with the news of an heir. 

I agreed, that I would do whatever they thought best, for I new very little of politics.

" Rest, I will send the girls to come and keep you company," the king said, and I smiled at him as he and the doctor left me.

 

The king and the doctor headed to meet the others to hold counsel, for there was much they needed to discuss.

They were seated around a table in one of the few secret rooms of the palace. 

" So I take it you have all heard,?" the king said to his friends and confidantes as he took his seat, and his friends all nodded and most of them were grinning at him, for the news was good , even if the timing was not.

"Do we know who is coming?" Jaebum asked once he was settled. He was asking about the ships that came over the horizon on the sea, he hoped they were friend and not foe, but he did not fool himself into believing it.

" Scouts say, there are two kingdoms heading thay, Vandar and Malveya." Yugyeom said. 

" Together?" Jackson asked incredulous, for it was no secret that there was no love lost between the two kingdoms,.

"  Wise man say, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Jinyoung quoted in response. A silence fell over them for a second as they took the information and weighed the implications.

" There is more," Yugyeom continued, " both King Koras and King Xander, ride forth."

That was not good, the fact that both kings had set sail together, was a clear indication that an alliance had been made, but an alliance for what? 

Jaebum could only hope that both men were men of honor and would follow the protocol of war. For protocal would require that they come and " discuss" things over with King Jaebum first, a discussion that could last anywhere from one night to three weeks, and if no balance could be reached then the kingdoms were free to go to war. 

Jaebum was sure they would end up at war, but he needed the time to prepare. For though he wisely stayed as prepared as he could for war, he was not prepared enough to fight off two kingdoms at once.

" Send out a welcoming party," Jaebum instructed, for now he would play dumb and  act as though he truly believed the two kings came with friendship in mind.

Jackson nodded and got up, intending to just that,then stopped when the king commanded that he take Bambam with him. One dignitary the invading kingdoms might have no problem killing and claiming it was an accident, two on the other hand, even they would not be so stupid.

 

I was seated in my room with the girls and by now they were all aware that I carried a child. It is a little hard to keep such a secret form a grup of women who can sense life, all life and possess what they refer to as simply , gifts. We were the four of us, resting and talking and they were burning my ears off with my escapades from last night, when the King and Jinyoung came to see me, or perhaps see us.

" We need to talk, to all of you." Jinyoung said, and the four of us ceased what we were doing to give them our full attention.

Jinyoung explained that we would be recieving company and explained as much as he could what this would mean.

" If they stay long enough, then they will want to see you, to meet you, and not meeting the new queen, could be considered an insult."

I froze at Jinyoungs words. I was a queen in name only, I knew nothing of entertainig royalty, I knoew nothing of how I was to act, of what I was expected to do, to say. I could not do this."

The king must have seen the fear in my eyes, for he gave me a look of pure steel and informed me that, " I was his queen. I need not worry about pleasing anyone except him."

The edict should have angered me, but it did not, it did the opposite, calming me instantly.

" What of us?" Zaiba asked quietly.

" What do you mean?"

" I realise that it may be nothing, and I ask your forgiveness fr my impertinence sire, but I have been wondering. For even though the  had reason to wnat Zein, he did not possess enough man power to attack us as he did, so I wondered if he had assistance, backing if you will. And that in turn made me wonder,who else would gain from having Zein, or perhaps more accurately, from denying you Zein. The timing is what makes me ask sire." 

Jinyoung and the King both looked at Zaiba with a new admiration. The woman would make one hell of a strategist.

The king nodded to Jinyoung an unspoken conversation passing between the two of them.

" Would you come with us ?" Jinyoung said to Zaiba, and we could all hear that it was not a request. Zaiba nodded and got up from her seat and together with the King and Jinyoung, returned ad joined the other men, those that were left, for Jackson and Bambam had left to prepare to leave for sea.

" Gentlemen , I believe we should hear what the lady has to say." Jinyoung said by way of explaination for , quite a few eyebrows went up in question at Zaiba's presence in their counsil.

And so once more Zaiba explained, and it took everything Jinyoung possesed to keep a grin off his face, especially because though she told them what she thought she phrased her thoughts and beliefs in such a way that would allow the men present to take credit for them. 

Her sentences often starting with the  phrase, " is it possible, " and interspersed with " I know you have probably already considered this, and I would ask you to forgive me for even asking but". 

He smiled.

The woman was a born politician.

His friends were in agreement.

 

While Jackson and Bambam were gone, those of us left behind at the palace prepared to host a royal audience. This required me to be robed and garbed in royal splendor, but my king was particular. He did not want me garbed in the finery that the queens before me adorned themselves in. He did not want me robed as royalty today did. My king wanted me as he told me before robed in tunics, and with my hair up. 

And so tunics were fashioned for me, and a crown was found for me, and I was fed and washed and in the little time that we had I was taught how to be a queen.

My lessons on etiquette, were given to me by Jinyoung, and I sensed that this irritated the king though he controlled his ire quite well. I assumed it was because he was too happy thinking about his upcoming fatherhood.

I spent the afternoon with Jinyoung and Zaiba, going over and over the titles of the various foreign dignitaries that would most likely be present.

" You will refer to both kings as Your highness, " Jinyoung repeated patiently, for I had messed up and mistakenly referred to one king by sire ,as we practiced.

" No she will not," Jaebum said from the doorway, and I turned to face him. How long had he been listening in on our lesson, I wondered, " You my queen will speak to no man, lest he be me."

" Yes sire,"

Jinyoung scowled at his friend and king, " she cannot remain mute and mumb in their presence and you know as well as I do, that to address them wrong will be seen as insult and that is reason enough for punishment."

" I know, and I don't particularly care, she speaks to no one but me" my king reitarated.

I saw Jinyoung run a hand over his face in what must have been frustration, " My leige, will listen to what you are saying, please." 

Jaebum ignored the plea, " Hera, your lesson is done, come ."

I dared not ignored the command and as I fled the room I shot Jinyoung an apologetic glance.

 

Zaiba walked up to Jinyoung and placed a gentla hand on his arm, " she does not need to speak, she can simply relay her responses to me or perhaps Zava and we in turn will relay them to whoever is addressing her. "

Jinyoung mulled the suggestion over for a moment, and decided that yes , perhaps that would work. 

" We'll have to change a few things though, if we wish to present an air of mystery. If she does not speak then she must not be seen either," Jinyoung added after a short moment of contemplation.

" A veil then, ?"

" Yes, a veil perhaps, I believe that will work, a veil and some hand maidens. We will need all three of you."

Zaiba nodded and went to go find her sisters, as the I was away with the king.

 

The king took me to his chambers, which he assured me would be our chambers by nightfall. Once there, he brought me to our bed, and sat me down.

These chambers were much larger than the previous ones that we had occupied at the castle. In fact these chambers were more a miniature home than a sleeping resting room. For there was a seperate room for washing and bathing, and when you first walked into the chambers you walked into a small area, set up with comfortable armchhairs and stools.  A small dining set for two was set off to the side of that. Beyond that there was a door that led to the private sleeping area in which there lay a huge bed, much to big for two people.

" You will not speak to any man lest he be me," the king said, and I could tell that it took everything he had to say it as calmly as he did. The king was exerting great effort today.

" I do not wish to speak to any man lest he be you," I placated him , getting up from the bed to approach him. He turned to face me, and I stopped in front of him, " have you eaten today sire?"

He smiled down at me, " I believe it is you I should be asking that."

" Which means, that no, you have not eaten today, something is worrying you, will you tell me ?"

"Perhaps, but not right now, right now, I want to see my wife and child get some food so come."

He led me back to the outer room and to the didnig table, where food had been brought, I suppose while he and I were in the private area of our chambers. We enjoyed a quiet but pleasurable luncheon or perhaps it was dinner ,I wasn't sure what time of day it was. We were interrupted near the end of our meal, by a knock on our door.

It was Jinyoung and Zaiba, both who bowed as they entered our chambers.

" Forgive us, my leige, but haste is required, Jackson and Bambam sail bac with a small party, though larger than the one they left with, they are flying an orange flag."

Jaebums eyes shot up to Jinyoung at the mention of the orange flag.

" An orange flag ? are you sure?"

" Aye sire, large and visible through a telescope, and they are at full speed."

" The others?"

" Yugyeom and Youngjae are preparing to leave for the port as we speak. Mark is waiting for us, Zaiba will make sure the queen is ready."

Jaebum gave a short nod, and started to follow Jinyoung out , but then stopped and turned back to me. He placed a kiss on my lips and then lovingly stroked my belly and bade his child , " be good for your mother, " and then he left, and my hand traced the path that his had trailed.

" Come my queen, let us get you ready."

" Hera, we agreed you would call me Hera, I feel strange when you call me your queen."

" I know, but for the sake of appearances I must. Tonight and while we have company, I not just your friend, I am a trusted hand maiden as are my sisters."

I nodded at her, and let her prepare me, and whe  I begun to shake form nerves, I let her soothe and calm me, with ptomises that I would be fine, that I had nothing to worry about. 

" Do you know what the significance of the orange flag is?" I asked her at one point, and she smiled and told me she was sure that the king would tell me himself once he himself knew. And then she distracted me  with tunic options,.

Once I was dressed in a most splendid tunic woven in fine silver and gold silk,  and fine slippers in matching colors were placed on my feet, and my hair put in up in an elaborate braid, Zaiba finished the look by attaching a sheer silver veil to my hair and it fell over my face, covering me completely from curious eyes.

" Can you see?" shse asked me.

" Yes," and my I sounded nervous, even to my own ears. 

She smiled and lifted the veil from my face, " if it comforts you, Zava is just as nervous."

" And you are not, ?" I asked her.

She shrugged, " nervous, no not so much, though perhaos this is not a good thing."

" And Zein?"

Zaiba chuckled softly, " my dear sister, is quite excited, for as she says, when will she ever get the opportunity to be in the ptrsence of three kings at the same time again."

I chuckled lightly at that, Zein had a point, though I did not think I could summon up the same degree of excitement that she had managed.

" Now what?" I asked, and this time I was not so nervous.

" Now we wait, the girls and I will come for you when the time comes, so for now just try and relax."

I nodded and walked to one of the large armchairs and curled myself in it, intending to take a nap, for sleep was the only way to keep the nerves at bay.

 

The king made his way with Jinyoung to one of the many rooms that they used to hold counsel, this one of the few secret ones, where Mark was already waiting for them. He had in frot of hiim a few scrolls all opened and spread out a cross a table.

" Tell me, " Jaebum said as she strode into the room.

" An orange flag, a distress signal, the only other instance I can find when one was set high was aver five decades ago, when a blight fell upon the land of Tyrian, and they came here seeing help."

" I though we and Tyrian were enemies five decades ago?" Jaebum asked.

" We were, hence the orange flag. " Mark replied to him.

" Why an orange flag?" Jinyoung wanted to know.

" Because apparently some centuries ago, before we became enemies, Tyrian sent their crown princess as a peace offering to marry the crown prinnce in the hopes of securing an alliance. She was dressed in orange from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes" 

The king , raised his eyebrow, for Marks description was very specific.

" I'm quoting, the scroll, " Mark explained.

" So how did we become enemies then?" Jaebuma asked and earned himself a look of exasparation from both Mark and Jinyoung.

" That is rather off topic at the moment is it not? " Jinyoung querie politely.

" I'm curious,"

Mark sighed, " because  many many years later, the orincess was killed, the assumption is by assasins sent from Tyrian, because a few days later the young prince was killed most definitely by Tyrian assasins."

" Interesting, so orange flag, distress signal, do we trust it?" Jaebum asked coming back on track.

" We give it the benefit of the doubt, but remain on guard," Mark responded and Jaebum nodded.

" Yugyeom and Youngjae?" Jaebum wished to know.

" They should have already left."

" Very good, well then i'm going to go get changed , I suggest you do the same, and have rooms and food prepared for our guests."

" Done, "

The king left the room after they had gone over a few more things and returned to our chambers, where he found me naping in the large armchair.

He did not wake me up, but left where I was to rest, as he wnet about bathing and getting dressed, then took up residence in the armchair next to mine, crossing his arms over his chest while the sun set and dusk fell upon us.

 

I was woken up by another knock at our door and woke up to find the king standing over me, gently shaking me awake, while Zaiba and the girls looked on.

" They are here, " Zaiba exolainned quietly, and I nodded to show her I understood. 

" I will see you soon, " the king said to me as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, and then he left.

I was nervous, I was scared, I was not ready to be queen.

But for my king, I would do it.

 

The king and those of his advisors still at the palace, made their way to the central throne room, where they took their positions and awaited their guests, who were just now ridng up to the palace.

The queen and her 'hand maidens' would join them momentarily. There was a throne set up next to his for her, and a feeling akin to pride surged through the king as he thought of Hera sitting next to him, holding court with him. He looked up as he heard the doors swing open , the queen approached, dressed in her tuic as he liked, her hair up so no othe ran could revel in it's glory, and a veil upon her face covering her completely and pe knew it was archaic of him but it made him insanely happy that the other kings coming, would never get to see her beauty. She was his.

 

I took my place by the kings side, and as soon as I was seated in my throne, helped up by Zaiba and Zava, the king took my hand and placed it in his lap.

Zaiba, Zava and Zein, all three of them also veiled, but with their eyes visible, were sat on a low chaise beside me, and I could definitely appreciate that we looked mysterious indeed.

A sentiment that I saw was shared by our visitors, for a few minutes after we were settled, the great doors opened once more, and Youngjae, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom as well as the two kings and their generals walked through the great doors.

Jaebum stood as the two kings entered, and gave them a small incline of his head, as they approached, a gesture they returned, as their generals and the kings advisors fell to their knee in reverence of the three kings gathered.

" King Koras, King Xander, " Jaebum said as he approached them" I'm sure you and your men are tired, if it is well with you, they may pay their respects at a later time."

It was the kings way of telling the men that they could stand without usurping the authority of the other kings.

" Our men are grateful as are we" King Koras replied.

I watched them trough my veil and I observed that both kings were handsome, but they did not, in my minds eye compare to the beauty of my king.

" Forgive me, for acting in haste, but what pray tell is your business with us?" Jaebum continued.

" Our lands are ravaged, by an illness we have not seen before, it started in Vandar and then it spread til it reached the borders of Malveya. It is heading this way." King Xandar explained.

" Sire, perhaps our guests would be more comfortable in the great counsel room," Jinyoung said, stepping up to Jaebum. Jaebum nodded, and motioned for the two kings to walk with him to the counsel room where they would be more comfortable.

 

Once there, the three kings were seated around a table with their generals by their side, and Jaebum had with him his six friends. 

" Tell me of this illness" Jaebum asked once all were settled.

" It is unlike anything we have ever seen, from the reports that we have seen, it ravages the lungs and heart, beginning as but a mere cough, but soon the patient begins to cough blood, and it is not long after that they begin to bleed through all other orifices. Most are dead within five days. Those that last longer than the five days, doctors have recommended restraining, for they seem to lose their minds and develop a hankering for human flesh. They die by the tenth." King Xandar solemnly explained and it was clear to see that he was weary and tired.

" I am a physician myself, so when news spread to the capital of the lack of doctors and healers, for most had been taken with the illness, I went out there and offered my services. I saw too many die. When I lleft the palace with the other physicians, I was a prince, two weeks in I became a king, for the illness found and ravaged all in the palace,my father included. I did the only thing I could think to do, I rode for Malveya. The illness was there before I hit the border."

" I can vouch for that, for the accounts that I was given indicate that the illness, begun in Malveya a moon ago, so it is not possible that it was brought to us by Vandar, but begun from within. But it is spreading, and we share a border with you and your people, from all accounts it would seem it comes this way, " King Koras continued.

Jaebum took all this information in, silence reigned as he did so, to be broken when he returned his attention to the kings.

" What do you need of me?" he finally asked.

" Refuge,. If you will give it, and medical expertise, for your physicians I believe are far more learned than ours. And we have heard rumor that you possess magic, in these parts, and I, we begin to think that it will take such magic to defeat this sickness" King Koras replied.

" Magic you say?" Mark interjected, for the fact they had the three sisters with them should not be known to anyone else.

" Rumors of. For believe it or not, this illness hit my kingdom not a  day after I declined a mystrious offer to go to war with you," King Xander said smiling ruefully, and his words caught the kings attention anew.

" I require an explanation" Jaebum said sitting up and paying attention to the words the king would speak.

" About two moons ago, my father was visited by a trader who the palace regularly did business with.. He had brought with him a jewel of such magnificence and a missive, both of which he handed to my father. The missive read that a friend wished to meet with the royal palace to discuss an alliance, the jewel was a show of good faith and a gift. A meeting was arranged, and a few weeks later a mysterious veiled lady came with the trader to the palace, she made us an offer,fight for her and she would make us richer than we could dream. She wanted us to fight you, to annihalate you as she put it. We eclined for we had no reason to do so. She told us we would regret it. A day later, the sickness begun."

Once he was done speaking King Xandar motioned to one of his generals who handed him a small brassbox, from which King Xandar pulled out the missive and jewel. He was the right, it was a magnificent jewel. Bright, big, round, gleaming white and blue in the light.

King Koras motioned to his general and he revealed a similar box from which a similar missive and jewel were pulled out. 

" We too declined the offer, my people were, are just healing from the wounds we inflicted upon ourselves in a civil war, I could not in all honor justify going to war with you," King Koras explained.

" Forgive me for speaking so plainly, King, but someone wants you dead, and they do not care who they must hurt to see it done."

Jaebum nodded, he needed to think. So he suggested that the kings should perhaps get some rest and some food and they could continue their discussion once they were rested.

 

" I cannot think of anyone who would want me dead so much," Jaebum said to Jinyoung.

" Neither can I, my friend, neither can I."

" Have the kings men set up in the harbor villages if the kings are agreeable, i'm sure they would much rather rest on land , and open grain reserve 1 to feed them while they are here."

" Done," Mark said getting up and heading out the door to do just that.

As an afterthought Jaebum ordered Mark to take Youngjae with him, " to treat any of the sick and wounded, assuming there any."

" As you wish," Mark bowed out of the room.

" Find Zaiba, tell her what we  have learned, see if she has any insight to offer us," Jaebum said turning to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nodded.

" And where will you be?" he asked the king.

" With my queen, I find myself needing her soothing touch, learning that you are on someone's hitlist tends to put one in a foul mood. I'd rather our guests not see me in a rage." Jaebum replied with a wry tone.

" Yes, we'd all rather they not see that. Yes, go find the queen, just.. don't hurt her." Jinyoung knew he risked his kings anger by even voicing the warning, but his queen was worth it. 

Jaebum growled in response as his eyes flashed amber, but then a moment later he managed to get the beast under control as he took a deep breath.

" I wont hurt her, " he fair growled in Jinyoungs direction," I thought I gave you an order, what are you still doing here?"

" I'm going, I will find you once I have spoken to Zaiba," and so saying Jinyoung left the room to go in search of Zaiba and her political insight. It did not occur to him to wonder til much much later, why it was that Jaebum had sent him after her, for he could just as easily have sent Jackson, or Youngjae, or even Bambam or Yugyeom.

The king was up to mischief.

 

Jinyoung went looking for Zaiba and found her with the queen and the other girls, in a room that once upon a time must have been used by the queen or princess or whatever female was in residence in the palace to entertain guests.

It was avery feminine room, in soft shades of lavender, and lace curtains upon the windows, and empty vases set upon dainty looking tables and stools. Even the chairs and chaises in the room were quite feminine wuth floral stitching engraved into the fabric and leather. And intricate carvings in the wood of the furniture. Dainty statues if fertility goddesses and the goddess of wisdom and love placed around the room.

" Zaiba, may I speak with you a moment?" Jinyoung asked as he stepped through the wooden doors of the room. He stood in the doorway as propriety would have him do, and watched Zaiba as she gracefully stood up from the low ottoman that she had been sitting on and approached him.

" Yes my Lord" she said looking up at him. She was yet to remove her blue veil that covered all but her eyes and it lent her an air of mystery. 

" Outside, if it is no bother?" Jinyoung said and smiled when Zaiba nodded slightly at him.

Zaiba said nothing and followed behind him as he sought out a private place for them to talk. And subconciously he led them right ti his private chambers. Zaiba smiled to herself as she realized where they were. It was slightly different from his chambers at the castle they had just travelled from, but she would know his room anywhere. His...essence was easy for her to pick up.

Jinyoung realized a moment too late where he had brought her, recognition hit him after he had closed his door and turned to see his large bed and her sitting on it, hands folded on her laps, that enticing veil still on her face. He wanted to slowly pull it off so he could slowly expose the rest of her face. But that was not why he had brought her to his room, he had brought her here for her insight, but that veil, it was a sweet distraction.

" My Lord, I wonder if I may have your permission to remove my veil, it grows tiresome." she spoke interrupting his thoughts.

" You do not need my permission for that, I would have you comfortable," he managed to reply.

Zaiba lowered her gaze, and he was sure it was not meant to be, but the action was quite seductive, then she brought one hand up behind her face and unbound her veil, revealing her face to him.

" You wished to speak to me my Lord?" she asked, her gaze coming up slowly to look him directly in the eye for but a moment and then returning to rest upon her folded hands.

" Yes, yes I did. The king would have your insight." And so he told her what they had learned from the two kings, and she listened avidly and he watched her listen. Watched when she frowned in concentration, or turned her head slightly or nodded imperceptibly to herself, all the while he related what they had learnt.

" So, what insight do you have to offer." he finally asked as he finished explaining. Zaiba took a moment to thin and arrange her thoughts before responding.

" I believe your two kings speak true, they seem to have come to far and the story too complicated for it to not be true, but and as I'm sure you are already aware, I would be wary of  King Koras. In King Xandar I believe you have found a true ally,"

" I see and why do you say this?" Jinyoung asked truly interested now, for no he had not considered anything off with King Koras, but then again this is why Jaebum had wanted him to speak to Zaiba, she saw things that may not.

" Forgive me, for this is but speculation. But he made no mention of how this disease effected his people,made no mention of his people at all, for a king who has left his nation seeking help for his peole he seems a little too disinterested by them"

Jinyoung nodded, and thought back to the counsil, and realized that Zaiba spoke true, King Koras made but one mention of his people, it was possible fo course that he was just aman of few words, but as Zaiba said, for a man claiming to be here on behalf of his people he seemed sorely misinformed of there welfare. And when compared with King Xandar who himself had gone out to the people stripping his title and becoming physician for all, the contrast was stark.

" I mean it only by manner of caution my Lord," Zaiba finshed quietly.

Jinyoung nodded, he would mention it to the kinng and the others at a later time. 

" Will that be all my Lord?" Zaiba asked him as her hands fingered her veil where it rested upon her lap.

That was all, but he found he was not ready to see her leave. 

" Is there anything else , you can think to tell me?" he aksed her, andhe was silently hpoing that she did indeed have more to say to him.

" No my Lord. That is all that I can think of,"she replied.

He nodded, but did not say anything.

Zaiba watched him for a moment, then stood up, " If that is all My Lord, then I will returnt to my chambers." As she stood up her veil fell off her lap and slid to the ground, landing at his feet. He reached down to retrieve it at the same time she did.

They both straightened up, and looked at each other.

" Did you wish to put this back on?" he asked her after a moment.

" Yes My Lord."

" Don't," he replied and the command was so at odds with what he had actually meant to say even he was surprised.

" I would do as you command my Lord, only if I am to return to my chambers, then I must," she replied quietly.

She was right of course, so Jinyoung nodded once, then asked her to turn around so he could help her tie it at the back of her head. Zaiba turned her back to him , and collected her hair to the side so it would be out of his way, and for a long moment he did nothing. She had her back to him, so she could not know that he was staring at the expanse of skin between her shoulder and ear, and that he was giving into the most sudden temptation to kiss her there. She smelled of Jasmine, and it was intoxicating.

" My Lord?" Zaiba asked of him quietly, when too much time had passed.

" Forgive me if this is in anyway unwarranted on my part, but I find I cannot resist," he murmured right next to her ear just before he lowered his head and placed a light and tender kiss below her ear.

He lifted his head and waited, not sure if she would turn and slap him, or perhaps simply pull away from him and leave the room She did neither. Instead she stayed where she was standing, then brought one hand up to the collar of her tunic and pulled it down so a part of her shoulder was revealed to him.

" Forgive me if I am too forward my lord, but I find I do not want you to resist," she replied just as quietly, as seductively as he had.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jinyoung supposed that this was a bad idea, that he was taking liberties with the lady, but he found he did not wish to listen to the voice of reason in this moment. He wished only to feel. So he kissed her again, and placed a light trail of kisses that went back and forth from her ear to her shoulder, altarnating between, feather light gentle kisses and moist suuculent nips.

He stopped himself, when he realized he was quite seriously comtemplating asking her to remove her tunic so he could kiss more of her.

" This grows dangerous, come let us return your veil to your face and I will return you to your chambers." he said, taking a deep breath to fortify himself as he stepped away from her.

" Yes my Lord," Zaiba replied and perhaps he imagined it, but he thought he heard the smile in her voice, " just one question if you will my Lord."

" Yes, what is it?" he asked as he secured the veil behind her head and failed to resist the urge to place one more kiss on the side of her neck.

" Will you sleep tonight my Lord.?"

" I will try," he replied after a moment in which he considered whether or not to lie to her.

" Then perhaps I should stay."

Jinyoung placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

" You need to sleep my Lord. I will leave as soon as you fall asleep." she said.

" I cannot have you walking these halls alone in the dead of night," was Jinyoungs response. 

" Then sire, you should sleep with me."

Jinyoung smiled, did she understand how loaded that request was? Perhaps she did.

" Come my Lord, walk me to my chambers, and if you wish to come in when we get there then do so. " Zaiba said.

And so Jinyoung walked her to her chambers. He did not go in, but went on instead to search out his king so he could share Zaiba's insight.

And then he returned to his own chambers to try and get some sleep. But sleep would not come. And as he lay upon his bed he remembered Zaiba's last words to him.

" My door is always open to you , my Lord."

Jinyoung decided after a few hour to see just how far true that statement was and went in search of Zaiba's company. And it was there on her bed and in her arms that he found sleep,.

For almost as though she had been expecting him, shehad a lamp lit, while she sat on the bed reading. But as soon as she saw him, she set the book aside and lifted the covers for him. Then lay him on his belly so she could work the knots out of his back, and before long, he was in the lannd of dreams.

And he dreamt of soft hands and long necks, and black ebony hair and wise eyes. He  dreamt of Zaiba.

Perhaps the Kings mischief was good.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I awoke to find my king already awake, dressed and speaking with Jinyoung and Jackson in the foyer of our chambers.

" Good mornig Sire, My Lords, " I said walking into the foyer once I had bathed and dressed myself in the privacy of our own room.

" Queen, " all three responded nodding their heads in my direction, but only the king approached me. I thought he meant only to hug me or perhaps just hold me, I did not expect him to kiss me, quite so thoroughly, in front of his friends. He kissed me almost as though he were staking claim, like he was letting his friends know that I was his woman, that I was taken. And I am ashamed to admit but I kissed him back almost as fervently, after getting over my initial shock.

" Good morning Hera, " he finally  said when he let me up for air.

I blushed, and thankfully it was not visible on my dark skin, for I am sure that the knowledge that my blush was visible to the others would have made me blush that much harder.

" Good morning, sire" I answered shyly, barely resisting the urge to bury my face in his chest.

" I believe Zaiba and the other ladies are currently partaking of breakfast in the ladies room, you should join them, come I will walk you, "

" No sire , I remember the way, I'm sure that your advisors need to speak to you. " And with that I escaped.

 

Jaebum watched his queen go with a smile on his face and then realised that both Jackson and Jinyoung were doing the same, and growled. Both his friends had the decency to bow their heads in apology.

And then they returned to the business at hand.

" I have sent scouts to the borders of Malveya, Yugyeom offered to go with them, if they ride hard they should make the border by day break tomorrow." Jinyoung  said.

" Good, hopefully it will help us to understand whether we can trust the two kings or not. " Jaebum replied.

" So just out of curiosity, sending the scout, your idea?" Jackson asked.

" Actually, no, Zaiba's idea, she also suggested that perhaps we should go down to the dock villages and talk to the men that came with the two kings. " Jinyoung said and he sounded so proud of her both Jaebum and Jackson smiled at him.

" So who's going to the docks?" Jackson asked once he and Jaebum finally managed to stop smiling, smiles that Jinyoung was completely oblivious to incindentally.

They decided in the end to let Youngjae and Bambam go down to the docks, Zein followed them. They tried to dissaude her, Bambam more vehemnetly than Youngjae, but she was a very determined young lady, much like her sisters.

" We can't take you with us down to the docks, my lady, " Bambam repeated for near the tenth time in clear exasparation. Youngjae just smiled and lowered her his head so Bambam wouldn't see his smile.

They were having this discussion in front of Youngjae's chambers, because Zein had ambushed them, claiming she knew they were going to the docks and they should take her with them.

And thus had started the arguement, with Youngjae calmly telling her that perhaps that was not such a great idea. She had ignored them, and told them she was already prepared, and she would be fine, but really, they should take her with them.

" Why can you not take me with you?" Zein countered.

" Because you are a lady, and the docks are full of men, it is no place for a young lady."

" I can pass for a boy, " she replied, and it took all Bambam's self-control not to shake her in frustration.

Youngjae decided it was time to intervene, " perhaps if her sisters agree then she may come," he said. And so it was agreed that if both her older sisters as well as the king agreed then they would take Zein with them.

Her sisters agreed, " if she says she should go with you, then she should go with you," Zaiba replied quite calmly, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

Bambam looked to Zava, hoping that as the oldest she would see reason and insist that infact no, Zein should not go down with them.

Zava shrugged in apology, " I may be the oldest my Lord, but in matters such as this I leave the decisions to Zaiba, it is best that way."

" My queen, perhaps you can make them see reason, she cannot possibly come to the docks with us," Bambam tried.

" The queen was not part of the deal, " Zein interrupted, " come let us go find the king, and if he says no, then I will stay."

Bambam finally growled in exasparation and Youngjae and Zaiba both ducked their heads to hide their smiles.

 

They found the king with Mark and Jinyoung, Jackson no where in sight, which later Bambam would realise was a blessing in disguise.

" Just out of curiosity, what did her sisters say?" Jaebum asked as he too fought to keep his face stoic, for it was clear for all to see that  Bambam was beyond exasparated, he was near to pulling his hair out, and it was clear to anyone who bothered to look that Zein was taking great, ( but restrained) pleasure in being the cause of is exasparation.

Youngjae laughed then covered it up with a cough because Bambam had gone a lovely shade of light pink, and his teeth were clenched as he gave the king Zaiba's response had been.

" Then I suggest you take her," the king replied, and it was this that had Bambam finally exploding.

" How is it that I am the only one that sees the innapropriateness of taking her with us to the docks. ?!? I can't be the only one, . The docks are full of Men! Men!  that have been stuck on a boat for who knows how long, and we all know what beasts men can be. ? She shouldn't be down there!!" he yelled.

Zein smiled and placed her hand on his arm, " but you are a man."

Bambam looked like he wanted to cry, and both Mark and the King had to turn their heads so they would not break into laughter at the look of desperation on Bambams face.

" If it helps my Lord I can pass for a boy, let me show you. I will be back momentarily , don't let them leave without me,!!" she called out as she rushed out of the room they were converged in.

Bambam sighed in defeat and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. " I'm the only rational one,"  he mumbled, " the only rational one"

Zein returned a few minutes later and Bambam had to admit, she did look like a boy, except her mouth was too lush and her small curves were a little too curved to belong to a boy, and then he felt shame wash through him. She was no more than a child, and he should be whipped for even having thoughts of that nature about her.

" I give up, I can see I am outnumbered, so come on, we should leave," Bambam finally gave in and so together with Youngjae and Zein he left for the docks.

 

Jackson meanwhile had stepped out with King Xandar to show him where he and the others trained in the martial arts.

" May I?" King Xandar asked, fingering a spear.

" Please," Jackson replied, " do you mind a sparring partner?"

King Xandar smiled a him, " I am not much of a fighter, but I will endeavor to keep up with a man of your obvious skill."

And so Jackson and King Xandar had engaged in some light sparring, and king Xandar had told a slight lie. He was not the most skilled fighter, but he was skilled.

" You lied, your eminence, " Jackson said as he helped King Xandar off the floor where he had thrown him, " you are a fighter and I get the sense that you are purposely hiding your skills."

" I have my reasons, and please, I am a king who could not protect his own kingdom, let us lose the title, Xandar will do."

" As you wish then, King Xandar," Jackson replied.

Together they returned their weapons and Jackson could tell that there was something that King Xandar wished to say, for a few times he opened his mouth as though to say something only to shut in silence, and so before they left the room he stopped him and asked him outright.

" I realise that you have no reason to trust me, but if you can manage it, I would like to request a private meeting with your King, and the sooner the better and I understand it is presumtuous of me, but this must remain secret from King Koras."

Jackson studied the young King curiously and after a moment he nodded, " I will see what can be done."

" Thank you."

 

And so that evening Jackson managed to smuggle King Xandar into a secret room where Jaebum , Jinyoung, Mark and Zaiba were present and waiting for him.

" I hear you wish to speak with me without King Koras present."

" Yes and thank you for accomodating me, you did not have to."

" So what is it you wish to speak with us about?"

 

" The truth is, I left out some information last night . "

" Continue," Jaebum quietly said and all were paying rapt attention.

" When I left Vandar, I did not make the journey alone, my two sisters came with me. They were also on the boats with us, King Koras is , for lack of a better way to put this, holding them hostage,. He won't tell me what he wants from me, only that he will let me know when the time is right what he needs from me. I've complied so far only because I felt it was the only way to keep my sisters alive. "

" And you believe you can trust us?" Jinyoung asked.

" I believe I can, I may be wrong, but if I am then it wouldn't matter either way now would it? But I do not trust King Koras, and my reasons go beyond his holding my sisters captive."

" And what would those reasons be?" Mark asked.

" As a physician I am invested in the well being of my patients, it is why my father insisted I be king instead of my sister, because in all honesty she is far better a politician than I, but my point being, King Koras did not seem very concerned with the state of his people. He spoke with such disdaid for the poor and dying, as though he were not partly responsible for their state of life. I overheard from the servants at the palace, that he had a slave girl committed to death because she fell ill and came to work. As though she could control that" he said with such disgust in his voice, that Jaebum decided in that moment that he could trust King Xandar.

" Do you want us to get your sisters?"

" Yes, but you cannot, he keeps them separate and if we cannot get to them both at the same time, he will kill the other. I cannot risk it. For now they are probably safer where they are because he does not believe I would dare to speak to you about this. There are some advantages to being considered weak."

" But your sisters?" Jinyoung said.

" They would agree with me, Koras has brought a whole army with him, disguised yes, but still an army. I cannot take the risk, we cannot take the risk of innocent lives being lost because we acted in haste. Your people as well as mine. I hate it, but you should probably continue to act ignorant until we know more of what he plans."

" Thank you for telling us, we need to talk amongst ourselves, Jackson will take you back to your room."

 

" He seems trustworthy," Jinyoung said once Jackson and King Xandar had snuc out through the secret door that would take them down some secret tunnels, with secret doors that had secret codes to access them, and back to his chambers.

" He is trustworthy." Zaiba replied.

" I agree." Jaebum added.

 " Well then what do we do about it?" Mark asked.

" For now, nothing, if as he says the sisters are kept separate then  we need more information." Jaebum said after a moment,, then continued, " have we heard anything from Bambam, Youngjae or Zein?"

" No, not yet, should we send someone for them?" Jinyoung pondered.

" No, they are fine," Zaiba replied and they all decided not to ask how she could be so sure.

" Well then, " the King said getting up, " I suggest we all get some sleep, it's been a long day."

The king retired to our chambers and collected me from the ladies room on his way there.

Mark headed to his chambers where he found Zava awaiting him, he had given up trying to get rid of her, mostly because he didn't really want to. He really should talk to Jaebum about that.

It was nice coming home to welcoming arms and welcoming smiles, to hands that were eager to soothe and calm,.

" My lord, would you like me to run you a bath?" Zava said gtting up from the chair in the corner of his large room.

" No, Zava thank you, it's late you should go to bed, shall I walk you to your chambers?"

" Can I stay sire?"

He should say no, he really should, but instead he said yes.

" So about that bath My Lord," Zava said smiling at him as she approached him " it will help ease the aches in your side. Please let me rrun you the bath."

Mark smiled back and nodded, honestly she could ask him for the moon and as long as she smiled at him while she asked, he would endeavour to get it for her.

" My Lord?"

" Hmm?"

She was standing right infront of him, the top of her head reaching right below his chin, looking up at him.She reached with one hand and stroked it through his hair. Maek caught her hand in his,. 

" Will you kiss me, please," she whispered, and she didn't even have to smile at him. 

" Yes, I shouldn't , I know I shouldn't but I can't fight it anymore. Come here." 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her tenderly, lovingly and she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing herself into him.

He pulled away and rested his head against hers when he found himself in danger of throwing her on the bed and taking her, there and then.

" We should stop, I should stop."

" You do not have to my Lord, I do not want you to stop."

Mark laughed breathily, " I don't want to stop either, but I should,. " he stepped away from her," let me take that bath and then we can go to sleep."

Zava smiled and nodded.

Mark escaped to his washroom and when he returned he thought it both blessing and curse that Zava was asleep under the covers of his bed. And against his better judgement he got in the bed with her. It was not the first time he had slept with her, and he intended to speak to the king, so it would not be the last.

" I still don't believe they let you come with us," Bambam muttered for what must have been the hundredth time. The you in question, Zein was chattering awat with Youngjae as they rode to the ports. She was not oblivious to Bambams ire, infact she took perverse pleasure in being the cause of it.

" Do you think he means to grumble the whole ride there?" Zein asked Youngjae as the two of the rode ahead of Bambam.

Youngjae turned and took a glance at his friend, who was quite furiusly scowling at Zeins back.

" Yes, I do believe he does. Though you seem to  be encouraging it,"

Zein simply smiled.

The three of them rode for the docks and ports for another hour or so, and once there, they disguised themselves as villagers and fishermen, then made their way to where most of the visiting kings men were located.

They mingled amongst the men, gossipping,  and listening to the men. They got the sense that King Koras was not a popular ruler, that his men stayed with him out of fear and nt respect, that he had bought their loyalty, not earned it. 

By all accounts he was a mean king, more concerned with the state of his coffers than with the state of his people. The opposite was true of King Xandar. He was rumored to be a king who put his people first before all, the type of king who stood up for even those that did not fall under his won jurisdiction. He was a good king. And this is what the three of them were going to report to Jaebum and the other advisors.

The three together spent the whole afternoon milling amongst  the soldiers and men, gathering information. It was late and they were the three of them sitting at a table in a pub, debating whether to stay the night in the port vilaage and return in the morning or whether to ride back that night.

" I suppose we have learnt all we have to learn , so it would make no sense to stay," Youngjae offered. Bambam agreed, he felt they should return, right now , tonight , though admittedly he was greatly motivated by the fact that Zein was with them, still. He was truly amazed at the recklessness of those whose care she was supposed to be in, and he still had no idea why it had been necessary to bring her with them. He was to find out a moment later.

 

A large group milled into the pub large and loud, causing a ruckus that could not be ignored. The three turned to face the disturbance and found that it was some of King Koras's soldiers. They were yelling and fighting amongst themselves, though what the fight was about one could not tell, and in no time at all, angry words became flying fists.

" Come," Zein whispered pulling on both Youngjae and Bambams hands, and while the frackas went on they slipped out, unnoticed by many.

" Where are we going?" Bambam asked Zein once they made it out of the pub and out into the street where she led them down a back alley and towards the boats docked in the port.

" I must show you something," she whispered back, " it is important, please trust me." 

Youngjae and Bambam sent each other a look over her head, and decided that for now they would do as she asked.

" We need to take a canoe to one of King Koras's ships." Zein whispered, " but we must do it in secret, I will point out the ship once we are closer."

So they commandeered a canoe, and rowed silently, stealthily towards the ships tha were anchored not too far off .

Zein directed them til they were soon in front of one of the ships. Under her instructions they crept aboard, and she led them to the hold of the ship. It was dark and strangely there was not a sould on the ship, or so it seemed to Youngjae and Bambam, Zein knew better, it was why she had insisted they come.

" Come, " she whispered, leading the two men all the way to the back, and in the dim light they  could barely make out that there were various items being stored down there, crates and barrels and then they saw what Zein wished them to see. There in the back was a large cage in which stood shackled to the wall two young women.

" Hello, my name is Zein, I am friends with your brother, and you need to leave this place with us, right now please, there is not a lot of time." she said quietly to the two young women.

Then she turned to Youngaje and Bambam , and said, " we have to get them off this ship tonight, if we don't they'll die,"

Bambam considered arguing, then changed his mind, they could argue later, for now it would be best to release the women, before someone found them on the ship.

" The keys are on a hook, by the door " one of the women said quietly, and so Youngjea made his way to the door, feeling his way through the  dark with his hands, and then returned once the keys were retrieved , and they released the women.

" The men will be back soon, we need to hurry, " Zein informed them.

The five of them crept back up and made their way to their little canoe.

They snuck back into the port, and considering they had just relieved king Koras of his hostages they decided it best to return to the castle before he or his men became aware of the fact.  And so rode back for the castle.

" You have to hide them," Zein said Youngjae, " King Koras can't know that we have saved them."

Youngjae nodded and agreed with Bambam that they would take the women in through the secret passages, so no one would know they were there.

The women remained silent the whole ride there, even as they rode with Youngjae and Bambam, in fact, they fell asleep, and this was testament to the exhaustation that had come about as a result of the harsh conditions that they had been subjected to.

 

The king and I were woken from our slumber by a quiet tapping on our door, and when the king went to see who it was that would dare to interrupt our rest, he found  a very sleepy Jinyoung and Zaiba awaiting him on the other side of the door,. Jinyoung unshered them into the Kings chambers, without waiting for his permission, and bowed his head in apology for the intrusion.

" Forgive me sire, but it is important," he apologised.

I followed the king into the foyer of our chambers, and found the group gathered,  I passed a robe over to the king, for he had not bothered to put any clothes any on when going to answer the door, and was standing there quite shirtless.

" So what is it that is so important it couldn't wait til morning?" the king asked.

" I think it would be better to show you sire," Jinyoung replied.

They king nodded and so Jinnyoung led us , back out and through another series of secret passages and to a hidden room, in which we found two young women who were being examined and treated by Youngjae. Bambam was standing off to the side , his shoulder being used as a pillow by a half asleep Zein and it seemed neither one of them had noticed yet their closeness. A knock sounded on the door a few seconds after we walked into the room and behind us, Jackson came in with King Xandar close behind him.

" Vedia, Iris, ? How?"  King Xandar said rushing towards the two women and embracing them.

" Brother, i'm glad you are safe" the older of the two women said as she embraced her brother in return, and a tear rolled down her face. 

King Xandar stepped back to look them over , " are you hurt, did that bastard do anything to you?" he asked as he perused them, looking for injuries or wounds.

" We are fine, what of you, are you hurt? " his sister asked him.

" brother forgive me, but where are we?" his other sister asked .

King Xandar kissed her knuckles then stepped back and turned to face King Jaebum and the others.

" Forgive me, these are, as you may have guessed by now, my sisters. the princess Vidia and princess Iris. I do not know how you got them here, but thank you"

Jaebum nodded, then turned to face Jinyoung "" and how did we get them here,"

Jinyoung sighed, " I'll let Bambam explain."

So Bambam explained their days happenings, right up to Zein, ( who was now asleep standing upon his shoulder) insistence that they sneak aboard King Koras's ship.

They all listened in silence, absorbing the information. It was in the middle of the explanation that Mark and Zava as well as Yugyeom crept in to the room,.

" But how did you know where we were?" Princess Vidia asked.

Bambam turned to Zein and only then realized that she was using him as a leaning post and that as of that moment she was quite asleep.

Zaiba answered for her, " sometimes our magic allows us to see things, or perhaps a better way to put it would be to say, our gift sometimes allws us to sense things, to get a certain feeling about things. But because it is not a gift we have great control over, it can be taxing to exercise the gift, so we don't usually."

" Then why did Zein" Bambam asked, and then he sighed in exasparation and placed one arm under Zains legs and hoisted her into his arms and found a seat settling her in his arms.

" Because she knew if she didn't, then the princesses would have died by the morning." Zaiba replied.

" Explain" Jaebum said.

And then quietly, very quietly, Zava said.

" There is a storm coming my Lord. There is a great storm coming."

" There's a storm coming sire, one whose likes has never been seen before." Zava repeated, " It wiill tear through these lands, and all that stands in it's way will be ripped to shreds.

At this point Zein opened her eyes long enough to say, what sounded like" had to get them out for you,had to."

" Is she ok?" the king asked indicating Zein, who was quickly  falling fast asleep, and both her sisters nodded, saying simply that she just needed rest.

" We should let the princesses rest as well," I quietly said to the king, " perhaps discussions can wait til they are rested?"

Jaebum turned and smiled at me, and nodded,.

" But they must remain hidden, Koras cannot know they are here, " Zein said, suddenly sitting upright in Bambam's arms. " You musn't let him know, you have to hide them, promise me, ! " she both looked and sounded quite frantic and her hands clasped onto Bambams' arm in what seemed like desperation.

" We will sister, now rest, shh, just close your eyes and rest," Zaiba said walking up to her and gently pushing her back into Bambams' chest.

" Promise!" Zein repeated even as her eyes closed slowly almost against her will.

" Shh, I promise, now rest, please, " Zaiba tried once more.

" Promise, " Zein whispered still fighting sleep, and Zaiba turned to the king pleading silently for his word, and my king seeming to understand what was needed from him stepped forward and got down on one knee before her, " you have my word, I will not let King Koras know they are here."

At that Zein calmed down and allowed her body to give over to sleep.

So it was decided that the princesses would be housed in the secret room in which we were currently meeting for the time being, and we would do what we could to make them comfortable.

" I apologise for the accomodations, " my King said turning to both princesses and the oldest, Vidia I believe, simply smiled and told him, told us that it was no problem, they had definitely seen far worse.

I saw the glances Jackson kept sending princess Vidia's way, and so in an up til now uncharacteristic show of mischief for me, I said, " Perhaps Jackson can see to the princess's immediate needs for now, and tomorrow I and Zava can see what will be needed for the long term."

" Yes, I believe that is  a good idea, " the king said seeming to catch onto my mischief, " Jackson see to the princess' immediate needs will you, and perhaps we can give them a little privacy so Youngjae can give them the medical attention they need, unless you would prefer one of the ladies stay with you while the doctor treats you, your hignesses'."

" No, thank you, we should be fine, we do not wish to keep you up any longer, you have been more than hospitable."

And so the rest of us left in small groups in case Koras had people in the palace watching us and Jackson saw to the princess immediate needs.

I heard the next morning from Princess Vidia that Jackson had managed to bring them some food as well as some warm bath water and some clean clothes. I wondered how he had navigated the bath water especially through the maze of hidden corridors, but wondered at even more was the blush that graced princess Vidia's face as she spoke of Jackson.

But before morning came, the king and I returned to our chambers, where as soon as our door closed, he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me close.

" You know I don't like it when you sy other mens' names. But I may be convinced to forgive you the slight infraction."

It took me a moment to realise that he was not truly angry with me, though his eyes were glowing a soft amber, which told me that he could still be made so.

" Forgive me sire, I meant only to bring a little happiness to the princess Vidia for I saw how her eyes followed him just his followed her," I replied quietly.

The king made a humming noise as though he were considering my apology, " perhaps you should kiss me and my ire will disappear."

" Gladly sire, " I whispered back quite brazenly and brought my lips up to his and run my hands under his shirt stroking his warm sides.

I let out a small squeak a moment later because my king decided he didn't want me on my feet and hoisted me up into his arms, and then proceeded to walk past our foyer, closing that door with his foot and then into the privacy of our bedroom.

He lay me down gently on our bed and then crawled right on top of me, kissing me still our lips never parting, his knee coming to rest between my thighs spreading them apart so he could settle himself between them.

I knew what was coming and all of a sudden I wanted it, wanted it with a ferocity I could not describe, so my legs fell open even more in silent invitation and I sat up to pull my tunic over my head," please sire," I begged hiskily, and either my naked body displayed before him like some pagan offering or the need in my voice pleased him because his eyes flashed a potent purple, and he growled and lowered his head to bite at my necks.

" What do you want Hera, ? tell me what you want." he asked as he continued to nibble at my throat and then my collar bones and then finally pulling my nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. " Tell me what you want" he repeated for I had not yet answered the question.

I gasped as he sucked on my breasts, teasing, pulling, playing, and managed a broken whimper of ," please sire, I need to feel you inside me, "

" As you wish then. Sit up" he ordered, and I did as he instructed. He pulled back from me only long enough to divest himself of his own clothes then took my hand and pulled me off the bed, taking my positon so he was seated at the edge of the bed and bringing me to straddle him, my naked thighs on either side of his.

" Take it." 

My hands were placed on his shoulders and looked I bit my lip as I looked down at him a little unsure, about how exactly I was to got about " taking it,". The king must have sensed my confusion because he brought one hand down between us and aligned himself with my opening, which I realised was moist, I could feel it on the inside of my thighs, and then he thrust up into me , at which I gasped again,and my eyes fell closed as my head fell back in wanton pleasure.

" Take it, " he repeated and this time I knew exactly what he meant.

I let my head fall forward again and my eyes met Jaebums as I begun to ride him, his hands still firmly on my hips helping me along.

Jaebums eyes were long past purple and were now so deep a violet with flashes of silver running through them whenever I happened to move a certain way, and so I took my cues from them.

Jaebum did not ddo uch beyond hold onto my hips and stare me down as he let me ride him, bounce on his rigid length until that heated coil wound up so tight within my belly and then finally sprung loose and had me feeling like I was flying, as a broken cry spilled from lips. 

And then he flipped me onto my back.

" You took that so well my queen, but I wonder can you take this?" he said as he plunged back deep into my moist, now dripping warmth and pounded me, hard and brutal, holding my legs spread open as far as they could humanly go, and then some, by pressing down firmly onto the inside of my thighs.

Every thrust sent bolts of electric pleasure right through my body, and quite possibly through his, because when I could think enough to open my eyes and look at him, there was a look of such immense bliss and satisfaction on his face that was mirrored by the flashes of silver and blue in his now red eyes.

" Is this what you wanted, little queen?" he growled at me still thrusting deep and hard and slow into me, and all I could do was nod and whimper.

" You wanted to feel me deep inside you, wanted to feel my cock smothering you, do you want me to spill my seed inside you so you can feel it hot and wet as it paints your insides.?"

My back arched up quite involuntarily, as I whimpered, "yes, yes sire, please."

" You beg so beautifully, " he murmured, even as he kept up his punishing thrusts.

And I came apart for a second time, quiet sobs escaping my body even as I held my kings length in a vise like grip as my womanhood pulsated around him.

And then with a low guttural growl and a change from red to silver in his eyes, the king released his seed into my body, pumping furiously as he did so.

I was bound to be quite bruised around my thighs when I awoke, but that did not matter for none but my king would ever see those bruises.

 

And while the king and I had retreated to our chambers, Bambam had carried Zein to her room, and tried to settle her on her own bed in her chambers. He had hoped that one of her sisters would have seen to her needs but both had gone off witht their respective men, Zava with Mark and Zaiba with Jinyoung. And So Bambam found himself in a young ladys' room and he was sure that he was breaking some law of propriety, but Zein wouldn't sleep unless he stayed with her, for everytime he got as far as her door she woke up in a fit of sobs and cries, grasping out with her hands for something to hold on to, and would only calm down when he returned to her side and took her hand in his. So with a heavy sigh he tucked her into her covers and then settled himself ontop of the covers and she immediately rolled into him and slept much peacefully after that.

Yes. Bambam was sure that this was highly innapropriate.

 

And while Bambam dealt with Zein, Jackson got Yugyeom to help him, ferret a few buckets of hot and cold water through the network of secret corridors, and it had taken the combined strength of him and Yugyeom to get the large tubs through the network and to the room the two princess' were using, for they could not entrust the job to the palace staff, as Vidia and Iris' presence in the palace for now needed to remain a secret amongst only those that already knew.

Princess Vidia had caught his attention the moment he had first laid eyes on her, caught it and kept it. Even dirty, and in clothes that were more rags than anything else, she was beautiful. Tall, regal, and with a body that could tempt even the Gods.He was not a God, just a mere man, and he was tempted. Tempted by those long legs, by those big brown eyes, by that long black hair and those hips, a man could die happy between those thighs and hips, and then she had spoken and he had been consumed by thoughts of whether her voice would become even huskier in the throes of passion. Consumed by thoughts of hearing her cry his name in that husky voice in the throes of passion.

Perhaps he should have kept the cold water for himself, he thought to himself, because as he stood in the chambers with Yugyeom while they waited for Youngjae to complete his threatment of both women, so they could set up the baths, Jackson felt himself hardening, and wouldn't it be something indeed if he were to scandalise both women by presenting himself to them, at attention so to speak. He was quite sure, King Xandar would kill him.

" Thank you, for the clothes and the food, and the bath water."

Jackson looked up at the speaker, already knowing that it was princess Vidia, and smiled, " you are welcome, and please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you."

Princess Vidia smiled at him, and it was as though a punch to the chest, a quite solid, and most thorough punch to his chest.

" Thank you, My lord."

Youngjae watched the exchange with great interest and smiled to himself, and while that verbal exchanged happened, Youngjae also noticed that there was another, most silent exchange happening on the sideline. Iris and Yugyeom were engaged in what seemed to be a stare down. They were just ... staring at each other, from opposite ends of the chambers. Almost as though locked in a silent battle of wills.

So Youngjae played a little mischief of his own, " Jackson and Yugyeom, maybe you two should sleep in the next room, just for tonight until we figure out a way for the princess' to get in contact with us, when we are in the palace common."'

And it amused Younhjae no end that neither Jackson or Yugyeom put up any resistance to the idea.

" Come, ladies, " Youngjae said hiding his smile, " you should get some rest, and if you need anything at all during the night, you need only to step out of your chamber and walk five steps left and knock on that door."

" Thank you My Lord, " both Iris and Vidia said, and Youngjae struggled not to laugh because Iris did not once break eye contact with Yugyeom, and if not for the fact that he would have had to walk backwards, Yugyeom probably would have maintained eye contact as well.

Things were shaping up quite interestingly here at the palace, Youngjae thought to himself as he lay down on his bed.

Yes things were livening up quite beautifully.

The storm came, jut as Zein had said it would. It came in slowly, gently, a warning of what was to come if we but only listened. It started early in the morning, and came in with the rising of the sun, starting as a light drizzle, that set upon is in an almost fine mist, glistenig and shimmering in the sunlight.

It progressed slowly, changing from a light drizzle, becoming a shower, til it was rain, fallling steadily. The type of rain that makes you smile, that nourishes the land and has children happily playing outside in the puddles. The type of rain that were I still back home on the farm, would have had me, removing my clothes in the privacy of the fileds and dancing semi-naked.  But then the cold started to seep in, and the wind started to blow, and by midday the rain begun to get heavier, and by noon time, the winds from the sea were blowing hard enough and fast enough to sway some of the less sturdier huts by the docks. The clouds in the sky got thicker and thicker, hiding the sun, shadowing us in darkness before it was time.

I, Zava and Zein were sitting in the ladies room, as we had dubbed it, all three of us covered in shawls to fight off the chill, and shivering as I was, even though there was a fire in the fireplace going, it suddenly occurred to me that Vidia and Iris would be freezing in the secret room as they were, For those hallways were dank, and dark, and even when the weather was good the secret rooms and hallways were always cold.

" Vidia and Iris, must be so cold," I commented quietly, for as the king had reminded me this morning, we had to keep their presence a secret.

Zava bit her lip, " can we risk taking them anything?" she asked and both Zein and I had to shake our heads, because we had been given strict instructions. Jinyoung had said that some of the palace guards had caught some of King Koras's men acting suspiciously well into the night. Sneaking around in places they had no business being. When found and questioned they had said that were simply lost and trying to make it back to their chambers.

" I wonder what they were looking for?" Zava mused.

I was wondering the same thing , and in all honesty I did not feel safe with King Koras and his men in the palace, but Jaebum could not in all fairness simply send them away, not without a valid reason.

" I did not tell Mark, but this morning, one of Koras' Generals stopped me as I made my way from the kitchens here."Zava said quietly.

" What did he want?" I asked sitting up in my chair and laying my needlework down, I had been in the process of repurposing some old be sheets and turning them into tunics and trousers.

" He did not say, just grabbed me and made a show of staring at me, looking deep into my eyes, and even after I tried to wrench my arm free he just held me and bored deep into my eyes."

" You should tell Mark," Zein said quietly, " You should tell him immediately. Please."

" Now?" Zava asked turning to face her sister and Zein nodded.

" Then take me, " Zava said standing up, Zein stepped forward and took her hand, and then took mine in hers explaining that, I must come with her too.

I was learning not to question Zein , as i'm sure we all were, so I set my things aside and got up, and together the three of us walking hand in hand, covered in our shawls to fend off the by now biting chill, made our way following Zein to where Mark was. We found him in conference with Jinyoung and the King.

We were bade enter after being announced by one of the palace guards.

" Is everything ok?" Jinyoung asked us approaching us, and I let go of Zeins hand and stepped back. It would not do for the King to be angered by my close proximity to another man. Just then there was another knock at the door and a palce guard announced that Zaiba was at the door seeking permission to enter.

She was bade enter, and as soon as she walked in, Zein turned and faced her sister and asked ," do you feel it to?"

Zaiba nodded and then removed her cloak and in her hand was a dagger, dripping with blood, blood that was only stopped from dripping to the floor by the fact that the inside of her cloak was soaking the blood up.

" Forgive me sire, but I have just killed a man,"

Jinyoung and Jaebum both stepped towards her, Jinyoung with a great look of fear upon his face, my king with a look of confusion upon his.

" They will most like have followed me sire, but it is not me they want, they want Zava, and they will do all they can to get her, she needs your protection." Zaiba continued.

" Who is coming, and why do think they want Zava,"

No sooner had the king finished asking the question than did another knock come at the door, and the palace guard announced that King Koras sought a meeting, and had sent his generals to request a presence.

Zaiba, acted quickly, as Zein. Zein snatched the dagger from Zaiba, and Zaiba pulled Zava to Mark, placing Marks hand in Zava's and then looked up at her sister whispering the words, " it's time sister."

" Let them in," the King said, and one of Koras' Generals came in and I surmised that it must have been the one that had stopped and creeped Zava out earlier in the morning by the way she seemed to move even closer to Mark. The General bowed and the King put him at ease.

" My king seeks an audience with you, your highness." the General said.

" I see tell him he shall have it. I will send one of my men when I am ready."

The General sneered, " forgive me your highness, but he wishes to speak to you immediately, " 

I felt wary, scared even, and shivered, I had this dreaded feeling in my gut, that something bad was going to happen, and the feeling only intensified when my eyes fell on Zava and Mark.So I took a deep breath and turned to face the King.

I bowed in respect, and said, " forgive me sire, but I must speak with you, I pray just a moment of your time before you go off to speak with His Eminence."

I was a little afraid, but my fear for Zava was greater than fear for myself, and I held my breath as I waited for the king to respond.

" Tell your King, he will have an audience with me when I am ready, Jinyoung will you see the General out?"

Jinyoung nodded and stepped forward and politely directed the General back out the door, leaving me with the king, along with the sisters.

" Forgive me sire, but I get the feeling what the sisters need to tell you cannot wait." I said in apology bowing my head once more and Jaebum nodded to me, and indicated with his hand that I should go stand next to him, so I did and as soon as I was next to him, he pulled me into his side and wrapped an arm around me, amfd waited for one of the girls to speak.

" This morning as I made my way from the kitchens the general stopped, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the rooms where he just,... stared at me. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me, and then he just let me go." Zava explained, and I saw Mark visibly stiffen and seem to pull her even closer to himself.

" I was returning from talking with the princess through the secret hallways and as I exited one of King Koras' men grabbed me and pushed me back through the entrance, he tried to get me to talk, he wanted to know what we were hiding back there, and whne I wouldn'tt speak he tried to kill me,that was his dagger. " she said indicating the dagger that Zein had taken from her," before he died though I managed to hear the last of his thoughts. King Koras wants us, all three of us, and he will get us annyway he can, but he plans to start with Zava, she needs your protection sire, we all do, but not as bad as Zava in this moment."

" And you will have it, so tell us what you need."

" King Koras is going to have one of his Generals ask for Zava's hand in marraige, as a way ton unify your two nations he will say, but really he just wants to see which of us has the greatest magic. He is assuming it is Zava because she is the oldest. He'll have her killed if she can't give him what he wants."

" I'll marry her, " Mark said stepping up, and I saw Zava drop her head to hide a smile, or perhaps simply to hide, " right now, i'll marry her, " Mark continued, then seemed to realize that he hadn't actually asked Zava if she wanted to marry him and cleared his throat and squaked quite adorably, " if you'll have me that is."

" We just needed you to say yes, she married you the first day we met you, so as long as you recognize the ceremony as legal and binding, Your highness, then perhaps we can simply tell Koras for now that Zava is already taken."

Jaebum nodded once, and I released a breath that I had not know I was holding.

" Well then, now that is taken care of, I suppose I should go give King Koras his audience.  Ah but before I do, Mark i'd feel a little more at ease if you could um, seal the deal in my presence so to speak."

I thought it was quite adorable how Mark blushed, and stammered before finally lowering his head and kissing Zava. We all heard her squeak, before melting into Mark and kissing him back, her hands clutching at Marks shirt. The king smirked then turned around and walked away, and I took his cue and grabbed Zein and Zaiba's hand and pulled them out of the room with me.Neither Mark nor Zava noticed us leave, and I closed the door as quietly as I could.

" Give them a little privacy" I whispered, as we exited the room, and outside I found the king, who pulled me back into his arms and kissed me soundly on the  lips and then let me go.

" Zaiba perhaps you should go clean up, and then perhaps wait in Jinyoungs room, and give him a detailed account, I will send him to you as soon as he has brought  Koras to me for an audience."

Zaiba bowed, " as you wish my Lord."

" And you queen, look like you need to rest, ."

As I was beginning to feel a little tired I did not argue, but simply nodded, and ttogether Zaiba, Zein and I returned to the"ladies room".

Zaiba left us soon after and made her way to Jinyoungs private chambers, and waited for him there. While Zein and I snuggled closer to the fire under some blankets and fell asleep. The whole time the rain and hail and wind still falling and blowing outside, the clouds now black and thick, the sunshine long gone, and the sea just now beginning to spill past the coast line, onto the beach and reaching with its icy cold tentacles into the villages nearby.

The storm was coming.

And it was coming for us.

Mark did as his king asked, not that his king needed to ask, he had been wanting to kiss Zava like this for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time.

To hear Zava tell it, his kiss was all lust and posession, and she quite near swooned when he pulled her in and kissed her like a man starved. 

And he did, kiss her like a man starved.

And all Zava could do was clutch onto his shirt, and hold on, well at first anyway, but by the time she and Mark found themselves left alone she was kissing him just as hungrily as he was kissing her.

Her arms left his shirt, to wrap themselves around his shoulders, and Mark pulled her in tighter, an action that had her pressing her breasts up against his chest, her nipples rubbing through the fabric of her tunic and his shirt, making her whimper into his mouth, which in turn had him growling into hers.

Mark supposed it would be conidered bad manners to be consumating his marriage in such haste and conditions, but he'd just found out that he was married, and apparently had been for a few weeks now, so he supposed he could be forgiven because at it was he was considering picking his bride up in his arms and laying her flat on her back upon the large table in the room and claiming his bride right then and there.

He got halfway there, lifting his bride up by the backs of her thighs, their lips still attached and walked backwards to the table. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, even as he lay her down on the table.

He probably would have taken her there and then if someone hadn't chosen that precise moment to knock at the door.  He was planning to ignore the knock, but the knocker was persistent.

"Mark! I'm sorry, but the King wants you."

The voice belonged to Youngjae, and he sounded very insistent.

" You should go my Lord," Zava said quietly, as she sat up and put her clothes to order, brushing her hair back from her face.

Mark groaned, and stepped away from Zava, he helped her off the table and to her feet.

" Come love," he said, and together they walked to the door where Youngjae was waiting for them both.

" The king would like to see you both," Youngjae said, bowing his head for Zava's benefit.

Zava fought the urge to shake her head and nodded instead, as she smoothed her clothes over with her hands,.

They walked to the throne room where the King was granting King Koras and his generals an audience. Zava visibly tensed, but then relaxed as soon as Mark took her hand in his and pulled her into his side. It was a show of possession if ever there was one, but that was just fine , it served the Kings purposes very well.

 

Upon giving his command for Mark and Zava to " seal the deal" the king, had made his way to the throne room. Once he had settled himself, he had someone call for Yugyeom, Jackson and Youngjae, and sent Jinyoung to his chambers to be given the update from Zaiba, and as soon as he had given both Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jackson the short version of events as they had transpired, he called for King Koras, who showed up not too long after, his trusted Generals behind him.

As Zaiba had said, King Koras, made a show of seeking to strengthen the bonds between the two kingdoms,.

" I wish to thank you for taking us in , during our time of need. I wish there was something I could give you to show our appreciation, but unfortunately we have nothing, save perhaps a way to solidify our ties." King Koras said. 

" You do not owe us anything, for I am sure you would have showed us the same kindness, were the roles reversed," Jaebum had responded.

King Koras, bowed his head, then spoke again, " perhaps this is not the time, but I suppose there will not really be a better time, I would seek to bind one of the great houses of my kingdom to your kingdom, and I suppose it is just good fortune that my General has shown great interest in one of the ladies under your care."

Jaebum nodded, " I see and which one of the ladies does your General have his eye on?"

" I believe her name is Zava and she would be the oldest of the queens hand maidens."

" Ah, I see, well that may be a problem, as the lady in question, is already betrothed to another, ."

" Perhaps the lady could speak for herself?" the General asked and Jaebum fought the urge to tell the man to shut his fithy mouth.

"Youngjae could you bring Mark and Zava please." he said instead.

And so Youngjae had gone looking for Mark and Zava , and found, or rather heard them through the door, quite near to consumating a marriage, and it occurred to Youngjae a he knocked, that one of these days he was going to have to sit his brothers down and have a talk with them about how to treat a lady.

 

King Koras narrowed his eyes in irritation. He did not like having his well laid plans put askew, but he did not allow his irritation to show. A betrothal was not a marriage he reasoned to himself. He could still have the wench. All he had to do was convince her that his General was a far better catch than whoever she was betrothed to.

Mark and Zava walked into the throne room together and Zava instinctually moved closer to Mark, as the General leered at her.

" You called for us sire?" Mark said, still holding Zava close, and Jaebum fought off a smile. He had to go through with the motions.

" Yes, I have an offer here for Zava's hand in marriage," he begun, and it took all his discipline not to smile when he was interrupted by a growl from Mark, a growl that had Zava looking up at Mark with such adoration in her eyes it was rididculous.

" She is spoken for. Sire." Mark managed to bite out.

" I realise that Mark, but I thought it only fair to give her the choice, so Zava I leave the choice with you. The General here has asked for your hand in marriage."

Zava looked up at the king, and took a deep breath, " I wish to stay betrothed to Mark sire, " she said quietly.

Neither King Koras nor his general liked hearing that, and there was murder in their eyes, but their lips spoke silken deceit.

" It would seem we have a problem then," King Koras said quietly, but not so quiet that they did not all hear him.

" I see no problem, " Jaebum replied, and took great satisfaction in waching Koras' eye twitch in irritation, " the lady has chosen."

" Yes but you are her king, you can command her and she must obey. It would be a pity would it not for out kingdoms to miss out on the chance to become allies because a mere girl thought she knew what was best." King Koras said. 

And Jeabum was sure that if Zaiba had been in attendance at this meeting she would have verbally ripped King Koras apart.

" That may be so, but I still cannot ask them to break off their betrothal. Perhaps we could find your General another woman?"

" But he has found the one he wants."

Marks fists were clenched and his friends in attendance were quite sure that he was but one breath away from drawing his sword on King Koras and his bloddy general, apparently Zava sensed it too, for she placed her hand on Marks arm and smiled at him, then took a deep breath and stepped forward.

" May I speak Your Highness?" she asked Jaebum.

" Go on,"

Zava took another deep breath, " The King is right, I am a mere girl and as such cannot always tell what is right and what is wrong. But this I know sire, " she paused and took a deep breath then continued, " it cannot be right to separate a child from his father."

Had Jaebum been eating he would have choked, had Mark been drinking he would have choked. Had King Koras not been too busy choking, he would have seen Youngjae and Jackson lower their heads to hide their smiles.

" Am I to understand that you are with child?" Jaebum said.

" Yes sire, forgive us, we may have superceded the marriage with the act, I was hoping it would not be a problem as the marriage ceremony was set to be but a few days from now."

" Mark, am I to understand that you deflowered the lady before the vows were spoken?" Jaebum asked, and he was trying so hard to remain serious, inflicting into his voice such censure that if his friends didn't know any better they would have thought he truly was angry. His friends knew better, King Koras and his General did not, Zava was not sure either, until she saw Youngjae send her a discreet wink.

Mark cleared his throat, " Yes sire. Forgive me, I found I just could not wait." he said contrite.

" We just could not wait, I may have been more eager," Zava corrected him, and Jaebum bit the inside of his cheek, so close was he to laughing.

" Well then, I suppose that takes care of that. The lady carries his child, and I will not separate father and child. "

King Koras could not argue that, so he bowed his head once in acknowledgement.

" Mark and Zava I will talk to you in a moment, you are dismissed."

" Thank you sire," both of them said together and together they left.

 

" Well then, I suppose that is that then?" King Koras said.

And Jaebum humored him, " I suppose."

" We thank you for granting us some of your time."

And so, King Koras and his General made their exit, leaving Jaebum with Jackson, Youngjae and Yugyeom, all four of them still holding back smiles.

" Well, I sure wasn't expecting that," Jackson finally said.

Youngjae snorted, " I don't think any of us were. "

No none of them had been expecting that, least of all Mark.

 

Mark, who upon leaving the throne room had clasped Zava's hand firmly in his and dragged her wordlessly, down hallways til they were in his chambers.

He said not a word because he did not trust himself, if he stopped to speak, he was quite sure that they'd never get any actual talking done, so he waited until he was behind the closed doors of his chamber before attempting to speak.

" So, you are carrying my child are you?" he said looking down at Zava.

She bit her lip, " I did not mean to lie, I just really didn't want to marry that oaf."

" And you wouldn't have, not while I was still breathing. You do realise though that you just lied to two kings. A crime that is punishable by flogging?"

" Not if you get me with child, before they can find us out."

Mark nearly choked.

" If you get me with child, then technically I didn't lie, I made a prediction."

Mark laughed, and pulled Zava into his arms.

" Then I suppose I should get you with child. Come here love."

And those were the last words either of them spoke.

 

Mark lay Zava down on his bed, after he had stripped her bare, then stripped himself of his garments and crawled over her, kissing his way up her body. Her ankles, her legs, her knees, her thighs, her belly, her collar bones, and then finally her lips.

As he kissed her lips, his hands roamed her body, caressing her sides, her hips, her breasts. Making her gasp and arch up into him.

Mark supposed he should take it slow, be gentle with her, but Zava was testing his resolve, testing his discipline, with the way her body was moving under him, with the seductive breathy sounds she was making, with the way her hands were tracing his body, coming to rest on his back, and then traveling lower til her fingernails were digging into his ass. He supposed he should take things slow. But he couldn't.

His kisses became bruising, and he stopped caressing her breasts in favor of pinching her nipples. And she seemed to like that, if the way she gasped and spread her legs open for him was any indication.

He wanted a taste.

So he took a taste. Taking one nipple into his mouth he sucked and licked at it, twirling his toungue at it, all the while his other hand continued to tease at the other.

His name was a broken sob falling from her lips.

A sound that all the blood in his body rushing south.

He wanted a taste,.

So he moved further down her body, and spread her thighs open wider so he could comfortably settle himself between them, and then he took a taste. His tongue made one long swipe between her womanhood, and Zava keened, calling out his name, as her hands fisted his hair.

Mark did it again, and her back came off the bed.

" sire.. please," she gasped.

He was just getting started, and he had every intention of pleasing her.

He ignored her pleas, and continued to suck at her, flicking at her nub, and swiping between her folds with his tongue, and the whole while she kept an almost painful grip on his hair, bucking up and down into his face, unable to control her body, completely at the mercy of his wicked tongue.

Hids wicked tongue that then speared it's way into her, and once there swiped the inner walls of her womanhood, and made her hiss in pleasure. Mar let his hands find their way up Zava's body and back to her nipples, working them in time to the thrusts of his tongue.

He felt her orgasm on his tongue when it happened, and he  did not stop fucking her with his mouth, as her body bowed up, and she cried out his name in a broken sob.

Mark crawled back up her body, found his place, said simply, " forgive me," before plunging into her wet warm, still contracting heat.

Zava cried out, from pain this time, and Mark clenched his jaw, determined that now at least, he would take it slow. He did not want to hurt her. But Zava took the choice away from him, as her ankles came to locck above his ass, and she begun slow shallow upwards thrusts on his length, urging him to move, whispering to him, that she was ok, that she needed him,. Please. 

It was the 'please' that broke him. The utterly destroyed way she begged him, that had him thrusting forward hard, all the way to the hilt, making her gasp and making him clench his jaw, as he tried to remember how to breathe.

It was the way she bit his shoulder then licked it that had him repeating the motion, speeding up as he did so, driving him that much nearer to sweet release, drawing her so much closer to ecstacy.

But it was the way her walls clenched tight around him, for a second time that night, and the way she threw her head back into the pillows, sobbing quietly as she orgasmed, that had him spurting his seed into her in one last hard thrust, a long grunt on his lips, as her lips latched onto his shoulder.

 

By the time he was done cleaning her up, and placing clean sheets upon the bed, she was already falling asleep, and Mark smiling to himself, crawled into the bed with her.

 

Youngjae whistled to himself as he put together a salve, he supposed Zava would need it sooner rather than later. He had a feeling she was going to be quite sore.


	6. Chapter 6

Youngjae was so caught up in his " lab" he failed to hear the knock at the door the first two times, and it was only on the third series of raps that were accompanied with a loud but  persistent, " My Lord!" that he heard the knock, and bade whoever it was at the door enter.

It was Zein, who was being carried in Bambams arms.

" He.. what's wrong, Zein, can you hear me ?" Youngjae asked her, though he was looking over her head at Bambam who just shrugged.

He had no idea what had happened, all he knew was that he'd found her hiding out in one the smaller libraries, in the dark, huddled in a chair, her head tucked into her arms, as she whimpered and sobbed silently.

He'd been trying to find some books in hopes of learning a little bit more about the history of the countries of their two guests. Some books and a quiet place to read, but all thoughts of research had flown out of his head replaces with helping Zein. He'd tried to talk to her but it was as though she couldn't hear him. She just kept sobbing, even when he'd gently shaken her, she'd just kept sobbing.

" How long has she been like this, ?" Yougjae asked as he led Bambam into his room and indicated for Bambam to set her down on his examination cot.

" I don't know, I found her a few moments ago, and I brought her straight to you, " Bambam replied as he set Zein down, or tried to set Zein down. It proved difficult to do because she  wouldn't let go of his shirt.

Youngjae sighed in frustration, " just lie down with her will you,  I need to take a look at her."

Bambam swallowed, and gently settled himself behind Zein, holding her just as gently in his arms.

She was still crying, almost as though in a trance and continued to cry while Youngjae examined her.

" Zein, My lady, can you hear me, ?" Youngjae asked as he set her arm back down, and gently turning her onto her back, so he could examine her eyes, as her face was buried in Bambams chest.

Her eyes were blood shot, and she stared directly at Youngjae but it was clear that she saw nothing, and was most likely not even aware of what was happening.

" Zein, Zein,?" Youngjae tried once more, but like he expected she didn't respond, just stared right through him,  while the the tears just kept rolling.

" Get her sisters," Youngjae said quietly.

" No.. no.." Zein, whimpered, brokenly, the first words she'd spoken the whole time, " please, no." 

Both Youngjae and Bambam turned to face her, " Zein, can you hear me?" Youngjae asked her.

She nodded, then immediately winced and cluthched at her  head with her hands, and cried out.

" Get her sisters, " Youngjae repeated.

" No, please, no, i'll be fine, please," she managed to gasp again, clutching at Bambam's hand to stop him from going.

She was still clutching at her head, and crying now, sobbing , " it hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much." she cried.

" What hurts Zein, ?" Youngjae asked her.

" My head, my heart, they're going to die, so many of them, and it hurts." she whimpered, and Bambam and Youngjae sent each other a look of alarm over her head.

Her words were alarming.

" Go get her sister, and get Jinyoung, now." Youngjae said for a third time, and this time, Bambam didn't let Zein stop him. He went looking for her sister, just the one, because Zein had called out after him, " not Zava!! Get Zaiba please,she's with Jinyoung!" .

 

Bambam walked as fast as his feet would take him, and halfway there started running, when he got to Jinyoungs door, he started pounding on the door.

" Zaiba! Jinyoung! I'm sorry but it is important, I need you now!" Bambam called out through the door.

Jinyoung opened the door, and Bambam saw, but ignored the red and purlple marks on his friends throat,  his friends obviously just kissed lips, his friends, unbuttoned shirt, and the quite obvious irritation in his friends eyes. Bambam ignored all of that, and he even managed to ignore Zaiba's hair, and her flushed face,. And when Jinyoung took Zaiba's hand in his, and held it tight while glaring at his friend, Bambam even managed to ignore that.

" I'm sorry it's Zein, she's hurting. Bad. And she said something that you need to hear Jinyoung." 

Zaiba was already walking out the door, bare feet and, all before Bambam could even get done speaking.

" Where is she?" Zaiba asked, 

" She's in Youngjae's lab, up ahead."

When Bambam, Zaiba and Jinyoug returned to Youngjae and Zein, they found her in Youngjae's arms, rocking back and forth, crying, whimpering.

" It hurts, oh please, I don't want them to die, let me help them please, why won't you let me help them, please, " she sobbed.

Youngjae was doing his best to keep her calm, rocking her back and forth, shushing her gently, and Bambam irrationally felt a slight surge of jeaslousy run through him. A surge of jealousy that dissipated as soon as he heard Zein cry out in pain, and clutch at her head once more.

" Make it stop, please, just stop," she sobbed.

Her sister crouched down in front of her and took her sisters face in her hands and then immediately cried out and fell back, tears streaming down her face too.

Jinyoung rushed to Zaiba, " what is it," but Zaiba just shook gently and sobbed.

" Oh Zein, why didn't you call us, you can't carry that one alone, it's too much," Zaiba sobbed.

" What's wrong with her, what's wrong with you, ?" Youngjae asked.

Zaiba looked up and wiped the tears away from her face.

" She's having a vision, of what is to come, and all she sees is death and destruction. All the dead and dying, and she can feel every single person that is in her vision, she feels every single persons pain. You silly child, you need our help,"

" No!" Zein cried out, " you can't! You musn't help me."

Zaiba looked torn, she wanted to argue with her sister, but she also knew that if her sister said no, then she had good reason.

" I'm going to get Zava, " Zaiba said quietly after a moment, " please, Zein, at least let us be here for you, please."

" I'm going to go get the King," Jinyoung said just as quietly.

" Bambam, " Zaiba said stopping at the door, " it will help if you hold her, please,"

Bambam did not need to be told twice. Youngjae liked his throat in the state it was in, and so he released Zein into Bambams care, then asked Zaiba to wait for him, he was coming with her. He had a few questions for her.

His first question was, " you said vision,? of things past or things to come.?"

" Of things to come, and they are coming soon. Oh that foolish child, she should have called one of us."

" She kept asking why they wouldn't let her help, kept saying she wanted to help, who was she talking to?" Youngjae asked.

Zaiba stopped short and turned to face him, " were those her exact words?" she asked him in a low quiet voice.

" Yes, those were her exact words, she said, " whuy won't you let ,me help them, please let me help, I want to help, please," 

" Oh stars, she's negotiating with the Gods, no,just no, we need to hurry, get Zava please I need to go back!"

Zaiba didn't wait for a response from Youngjae, she left him in the hallway and run back to where her sister was. Youngjae turned and run in the opposite direction. He got the feeling things were about to get bad.

By the time Zaiba got back to her sister it was too late. Zein was uncouncious, slumped in Bambam's arms.

" No, ! dammit Zein," Zaiba cursed as she fell to her knees once more in front of her sister. Bambam looked lost.

As soon as Zaiba Jinyoung and Youngjae had left, Zein had opened her eyes looked up at him and asked him " please don't let go, " and then she'd moaned and writhed and slumped over losing consciousness. He hadn't known what to do, so he had done as she had asked and held firm to her small frame and small hand. He was not going to let go.

A few minutes later, Jinyoung returned, the king with him, Zava and Mark with Youngjae right behind them.

" We're too late, " Zaiba said looking up at her older sister, " she's already  gone to speak with the Gods."

" Please no!" Zava said as she to fell to the ground and shuffled towards both her sisters, " why would she go alone?"

Zaiba just shook her head in response, she also wanted to know why her younger sister would take any of this on alone, the burden could have been shared and even shared, speaking with the Gods when they did not initiate conversation was a dangerous endeavour. So why? Why would Zein attempt it alone?.

After a moment, Zaiba wiped her tears away and stood up, " forgive me sire," she said for she realized that to the king and his men, all this must seem incredibly strange, and they probably wanted answers.

" I realize that you probably want answers, would you like to speak in here, or would you prefer to go somewhere more private.?"

" We can speak in here, " the king said, and Zaiba nodded.

" My sister had a vision, or perhaps I should say premonition. In it she saw the death and destruction that the Gods are bringing this way, no that is not fair. In it she saw the death the Gods will allow to happen. The destruction is not of their doing, they have simply allowed it. And every man woman and child that died, that was hurt, she can feel their pain, she feels them dying. It is, as you can imagine, more than anyone should have to bear. She should not have tried to bear the premonition alone, but she did, so I will not cry over spilled milk. And she most definitely should not have been pleading with the Gods on her own. She went looking for them, that alone would anger them. She is questioning them, that will anger them further.I believe she is pleading for the lives of the people she saw dying. She is going to try to save as many lives as she can. I can only fear, for what the Gods will ask for in return. "

There was complete silence.

" Will she be able to do it?" Youngjae asked quietly after a moment.

" Perhaps, it depends on which God she is speaking with. And it depends on what he wants." Zava replied quietly. " just pray he is a merciful one, because if he is not, he will tear her to pieces and destruction will come raining down anyway."

" Is there anything we can do for her?" the King asked quietly.

" Pray," was all her sisters said, " just pray."

A silence fell upon them once more, the air hanging heavy with worry and fear and ominously, the thunder chose that moment to rumble loud, rumble upon rumble, and the skies shook and roared, and the tremors were felt through the earth.

Zava cried out as she too clutched at her head, " please, please, she is just a child, please. " she sobbed.

" No!" Zaiba called out stopping Mark from touching Zava, " wait."

Mark waited, though he was not happy about it, and a moment later, Zava gasped and fell to the floor, gasping at her belly and looked at Mark in wonder, then she looked up at her sister.

" Who?" Zaiba asked.

" Shai'lana and Brutus" Zava whispered back, " Shai'lana says she'll walk with Zein."

" What does she want in return?" Zava asked.

" She said she wants what I have, " Zava said in awe, and as she said this her eyes sought out Mark again . " she wants what we will all have. Brutus does not"

" But still why would she align herself with us?"

" Because Brutus has aligned himself with the enemy and what is coming would not be if he did not grant them the power to do it."

The men were only partially following the conversation, and they could only assume, that Shai'lana and Brutus were Gods, though they were not Gods, any of them had ever heard of. 

" The enemy?" Zaiba asked.

" She couldn't tell me anymore." Zava whispered quietly.

" What about Zein?" it was Bambam who asked the question.

" She's holding strong for now, holding strong, and holding on," Zava said, looking pointedly at where Bambam and Zeins hands were still connected.

" Is there anything more you can do for her here?" Youngjae asked quietly and both sisters shook their heads, . " Then why don't you both go get some rest. I'll come for you if something changes."

And So Bambam found himself once more , alone with Zein, laying on a bed, hands clasped tight.

He would not be letting go, not til she gave him permission to.

 

The king shook his head as he walked to his office, he felt uneasy, he felt terribly uneasy, and it was about more than what was currently happening with Zein. No something else was bothering him, and what was bothering him even more was that the beast was fighting to be released and there was no reason for it. But the beast wanted out, was driiving him insane from within.

" Release me" the beast in his head growled at him.

"No!" 

" Release me boy, how long do you think you can hold out, release me!"

" No! You have no place here, leave."

The voice laughed quite evilly, " you're a fool boy, release me, I'm here to help."

" Help with what?"

" Why don't you go find that beautiful little queen of yours and you'll see,"

And though he questioned his decision to listen to the voice the King went looking for the queen. She was not in their chambers, and she was not in the " ladies room."

It was King Xandar who told him where she was, " sire, Koras called for an audience with your queen, I heard her ask him to wait til you were back from whatever business you were conducting. They are in his room. I am standing out here because she asked me to tell you as soon as I saw you."

The king saw red, and the beast within laughed with unbridled glee.

The king found the queen in Koras' room, she was seated on one side of a table while he was on the other.

" Sire, " she said getting up. His eyes were red, blood red, and it was clear to her that he was furious. She had known coming with Koras was a bad idea but she had not known what else to do. He had caught her just as she had handed Jackson some food for Xandars sisters who were still secreted away in the secret rooms. It seemed like Koras hadn't seen the secret latch that opened the disguised door, and Hera had thought it would be a good idea to get him away from the door, before he heard or saw something that would make him suspicious. So when he had asked her for an audience, she had led him away from that hallway, and suggested that perhaps it would be better if he waited for the king, but he had been persistent , and Hera had reluctantly agreed.

She had noo idea why he had been so adamant to speak with her, he hadn't actaully said anything to her, once in his chambers, he had offered her tea, had laid out some of his prized posessions, jewels of great splendor,fabrics of fine silks, woven and colored in intricate delicate designs, metal crafts of such fine workmanship, perfumes and jewelry. All of which the queen could admit were beautiful, but which did not impress her. And just before her king had found her, Koras had been asking her, how long she and the king had been wed. Asking her about her history, wanting to know what family she came from, for surely she must have royal blood in her, to be married into the royal family. 

" Sire, King Koras was just asking me how we came to be married," Hera said with a smile as she stood up and approached her King, offering him her seat, so she could instead stand behind him, she felt so muchh safer now that he was here.

" Was he now? " the king asked in barely contained fury.

Koras smiled at the king, " yes, I was curious you see, for I had heard rumor that your first wife was found dead the next morning and her successor the next. I'd heard rumor that because of that your noble families no longer wanted to send you their daughters, I just wondered what family had been brave enough to send you their daughter even in the wake of the first two... deaths.

" My queen is not of noble blood, " the King gritted out through clenched teeth.

Koras's smile was frightening, " then she cannot really be your queen now can she. Do  not your own laws, state that the queen must be of noble birth.

" You try me, and I would not advise it," Jaebum said, and his voice was ice cold.

" No, you try me, I have an army great enough to decimate you and your people, so let us quit with these games we play." Koras said,.

Ah so he shows his true colors. Both the king and queen though to themselves. 

" What do you want?" Jaebum asked him.

" Give me the sisters,and I will be on my way with my army.

 

I held my breath, My king would not? would he? he had given his word to protect the girls, he would not not go back on it so easily would he.

I should not have doubted him and I should have known that he would sense my doubt.

" You disappoint me queen," he said turning his wrath momentarily on me before returning his focus to the queen before him. I shivered at the ice and fury in his eyes and voice. I was a fool to have ever doubted him.

 

"The girls are under my protection, and will remain so. I will ask you once. Leave" the king said, and then he stood up, and took his queens hand.

" Be gone by nightfall Koras, you have overstayed your welcome."

" You'll regret this. Is that mere peasant of  a girl and those three whores of sisters really worth the war I can unleash on you?"

The king slammed his door in response.

Xandar was still waiting for both the queen and Jaebum when they came out.

Jaebum growled and grabbed at Xandars throat, " and you explain why you are following my queen?"

Xandars eyes widened in shock, " my liege, please," he managed to gasp as his arms clutched at the kings impossibly strong grip.

" Sire, ! sire! look at me please," I said, and when his face turned to me, I took his face in my hands and kissed him, while he was still choking Xandar.

" Release him, please," i whispered against his mouth, " please Jaebum, let go."

The king growled against my mouth and with one hand released Xandat so he could grab my neck and hold me kissing me quite possesively, yet the other arm remained on Xandars throat, still holding him against the wall.

" Mine, " the king growled.

"Yes, i'm yours, let him go. Let him go, so you can claim me. Let him go, Jaebum."

The king finally let him go and then slammed me against the wall, and I cried out involuntarily in pain. My cry of pain seemed to break through the barrier the beast had erected in my kings mind and reach out to him, because his eyes slowly changed from the blood red they had been in his anger to a glowing amber.

Xandar was a smart man and as soon as he saw that my King would not hurt me, he bowed and excused himself.

" You have some explaining to do Hera."

" Yes. But not here please. Koras makes me uncomfortable, and so the King and his queen made their way back to their chambers. They never made it, they were waylaid on their way there by Jinyoung, who wished to inform the king that Zein was awake now, and that there was something he needed to see. 

Zein had made it back, and not alone. Her protector had come with her.

For where beasts prevailed, the Gods were not too  far behind.

With Zein was a most glorious creature. She had hair the color of the sunset. Set off by honey brown of her  skin. She was darker than I, darker even that Zein and her sisters. But she was unmistakably beautiful. She was sitting on the bed that Zein had been laying in, and was indeed still laying in , still in Bambams arms.

The creature, was gently brushing Zeins hair away from her face, a soft glow emanating from her hands. She was dressed in a simple white robe, her feet were bare,and flame red and orange hair was coiled at her nape. And it was only when she turned to face us, and I saw the mark that run under her left eye, a birth mark in the shape of three teardrops that I recognized her for who she was. And I gasped.

" Mau' alana! " I exclaimed softly, for that is what I knew her as. She was a myth, if one did not believe in the Gods. Mau'alana, daughter of the God of war and a mortal woman that he had loved. Being only half God, she was not spoken of much, but I knew of her because she was the patron goddess of the fire violet. A flower that grew in the wild fields back home, the story went that when she was born, her mother had cried tears of blood, and they had sprouted to become the fire violet that grew in the wildfields. Her name meant " of blood and fire".

My adoptive parents had told me the story when they had dscovered that I often spent free days laying in the fields of the blood violet, watching the sun go down.

She bowed her head once in our direction, standing up, regally.

" That is one name that I am known by, though I believe Zava and her sisters know me by another. And it is possible that You, young king , have heard of  me by an altogether different name."

There was a moment of silence that befell us all in that room. The King and I, as well as his six advisors, and the sisters Zaiba, Zein and Zava. I do not think any one of us knew what to say. What did one say, when a Goddess, saw fit to find you, to come and stnd before you, in mortal form no less.

She took pity on us, and smiling she said, " I am here on behalf of the Royal council to help you in what is to come, in any way that I can. My powers are few and what little I posess are as a rabbit in the face of the Tiger that is Brutus, but I am yours to command sire.

It was, quite interestingly, Youngjae who broke our silence. He cleared his throat.

" This may be perhaps a stupid question, but uh, would you maybe expalin for those of us that a re still lost exactly what is happening."

She smiled at him again.

" We are short on time, so I will do my best to explain in the little time we have."

She explained it to us, and as I listened, , if not for the fact tthat she were standing before us, I would have said I were being told a story, a myth.

" Brutus is my brother, but unlike me, he was born of two Gods, though one was a minor one. In these last days my father, Bragga the God of war, begins to fade, as do my people when their time comes. During the fade, a God will sleep for a hundred years, and in that time he will entrust to someone he trusts his powers.Bragga made the mistake of trusting Brutus. My brother is power hungry and there is a bloodlust in him that will consume all that stands in his path. Brutus wants this world, I do not know why, but he wants it. But before he claims it, he will destroy it. I do not know why, but this does not seem to concern the council. There is no one that is willing to stand against him. Except me, " she said wistfully, pain mirrored in her eyes as she continued, " and I have paid a heavy  price for it. But what he is about to do is pointless genocide, and I cannot just stand by and watch. Your king Koras has made a deal with Brutus, and it is from here that he has gained his military strength. Brutus has broken our laws. Our Gods cannot stop him, because it is against our laws for one God to interfere in the business of another, their hands are tied. Mine are not. I am only half-God, demi- God, so I have come,. And now I really must apologise but war and storm are coming your way, for I assume you told Koras that he could go stick himself when he asked for you to hand over the girls?"

Both Youngjae  and the King smiled at her phrasing.

" Yes I told him where he could shove it," the king said, politely and tactfully correcting her.

"Good then, I suggest that you hide and guard them, keep them close tonight, also Vedia and Iris will require guards tonight. Koras knows he lost them, and he wants them back."

Both Jackson and Yugyeom growled at this, and I had to drop my head and bite my lip to keep from smiling at them.

" What do we call you?" Youngjae suddenly asked.

" Whatever you please," she replied," now please, the girls, hide them. "

Zava grabbed for her hand, " Lana, the people," she said in a small voice. 

" I promised, and I will hold my promise,. Go rest, little warrior."

Then she turned to face us again.

" I can save only a hundred. That is all the council will let me save," then she smiled quite decietfully, " but they said nothing about how many people you can save."

Zava smiled, " you tricked them," she whispered, though we could all hear the awe in her voice.

" No little one, I simply chose not to ask more specific questions. Now go and rest, or all I have done will be for naught." 

" Bambam," the king said, indicating for him to take Zava and to stay with her.

" Sire, " he replied, and as he did so, he stood up, carrying Zava in his arms, and together with her sisters as well as Mark and Jackson they made their way through to the back of Youngjae's lab where there was a secret entrance to the hidden catacombs that would take them to where Vidia and Iris were hidden.

" So what now?" Jinyoung asked.

" Now perhaps the king could open the castle gates, and let those that can make it in, sound a warning, for those outside will not survive the storm that is coming. I will go out to the furthest areas and bring back my hundred. "

" Alone, " Jinyoung asked incredulous.

"Yes alone. "

" What about Koras, is he still here?" Youngjae suddenly asked, and the King growled at the mention of his name.

" I gave him til morning to be gone. I want him gone now," he fairly growled and I subconciously begun to rub his back.

" You have only but to command it, " Lana said to him, and all our eyes turned on her.

" Command me, and he will be gone." she reitarated.

" I want him gone, " the king growled again.

" As you wish your highness. " She headed for the door, and Jinyoung followed right behind her. 

 

 

She did not bother with knocking on Koras door, she simply waltzed right through, and found him sitting at his table a jug of wine in his hand as he drank straight from it. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him up to her face.

" Leave, and tell Brutus he will not win. Not without a fight."

Koras looked bewildered for but a second. And then he let out a laugh, but it was not his voice, 

" sister, is that you. Did the council really send you,?! and just what is it they think  you can do, do they forget that you are half human, " the human he spat out with such disdain in his voice it made Jinyoung flinch from where he was standing behind her.

" That may be as so, but I am here, so take your puppet and leave. I may be half human, but I trained with father, same as you. Do you wish to test me?"

Koras growled.

" I will have this world sister,you cannot stop me."

" Perhaps. But I will still try. Now leave, before I break his neck."

" This is not the end. Sister. We leave but we will be back, and when we come back, I will end you."

" I look forward to it."

Then she turned around and walkd out the door slamming the door shut behind her.

" He's gone." she said, " Brutus will have pulled them out of there. And now I have lives to save."

" Do you really mean to go alone, ?" Jinyoung asked her.

" I must."

" She's not going alone.," Youngjae siad, walking up to them and joining them, " Yugyeom and I will go as far as we can with her. Jinyoung the King has arranged for us to have anything with walls cleared out,. We have agreed to evacuate as much of the capital here into the palace. And I believe Zava wishes to speak with you. She is in my room."

 

" You may come with me, " Lana said pointing to Youngjae, " but you may not," she said pointing to Yugyeom, " trust me please, and stay."

Yugyeom frowned, but he did not argue.

" Let us go then, healer, time is not on our side."

Together Youngjae and Lana, ( as we had all decided to call her) made their way out of the palace, in the dark of night, where still the storm raged, winds blew in angry grotesque howling cries, the rain fell in fierce and furious torrents, while lightening flashed striing homes and trees, fires visible in the distance, and Thunder rumbled and roared.

" May I come with you, " Xandar said, pulling his hood off his face and steeping off the wall that he had been leaning against at the palace exit.

Lana looked him over , then nodded, and so it was that their party of two became a party of three.

 

Once Lana had disposed of Koras and the king and his advisors had set their plans to evacuate the people into the palace, and once we were alone, only then did he allow himself to feel.

He slumped into the chair on our foyer, his head resting in one hand, eyes closed as he sighed.

" Sire,?" I asked, coming up behind him to rub his shoulders.

His eyes opened slowly, " I believe we were interrupted as I was about to remind you who you belonged to?" he said voice low and gruff.

" Yes sire."

" Then come here, " Jaebum said patting  his thigh, and I came round and settled sideways myself on his lap.

" Good, now kiss me, " he growled at me.

" Yes sire," I replied, and perhaps I simply imagined it, but I thought my voice sounded quite husky.

My lips made contact with his, meeting no resistance as my tingue sought entry. I was not in control of the kiss for long, Jaebum quickly taking control from me, as his hand  came to grab a fistful of my hair, angling my head for deeper access, his tounge swiping at the inside of mine, and as he kissed me, his other hand came between my legs. Meeting skin, and making me whimper into the kiss.

" Open up," he growled into the kiss, and I spread my legs open wider.

He wanted one thing and one thing only from me, and he did not hesitate to take it. His fingers delved right into the center of me, making me cry out in pleasure.

" You are mine," he growled, as his fingers pumped furiously in and out of me, and I could feel that my moisture was slickening his hand.

" Yes sire, " I whimpered.

" Stand and strip," he commanded, and I nearlyy cried at the loss of his hand but stood and obeyed.

He made me sit back down on his lap, straddling him with my back facing him.

" Now ride," he said, once I had slid down his thick hard length. I felt quite wanton like this. " Ride, queen." he growled again grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling my head back harshly, so my head was resting on his shoulder. I cried out in pleasure because he attached his mouth to my throat, sucking and licking.

I could not help it, I begun to bounce up and down on him, slowly at first but then lust and ecstacy took over me, and I was like a wild animal rutting with no rythm, seeking only that sweet release, seeking pleasure. And when I finally found it, I cried out, as I felt my muscles squeeze and release him.

He released not too far behind me.

" Rest queen, Jackson or myself will be right outside the door at all times. But I must go."

I nodded sleepily as he set me to sleep in our lrge bed,

" be safe " I managed to mutter sleepily.

 

Jackson was indeed outside the door, and he did a commendable job of keeping a straight face, considering how loud his queen had been, his king hadn't exactly been silent either.

" Say anything, and I will rip you apart one limb at a time," Jaebum growled in his direction, and Jackson bowed his head in acknowledgement.

" We brought the ladies into this wing since Koras is gone. Yugyeom  is watching them for now with and Mark is with Zava and her sisters. There are already a few people coming in through the palace gates, Jinyoung and Bambam are supervising. Do you want me to join them?"

" No stay here please, I'll go for now, you'll switch with one of us later."

Jackson nodded his ackowledgement, and so the king went out to join Bambam and Jinyoung, to see how he could help his people

The king made his way outside to the large compound where he spotted Bambam and Jinyoung supervising the erection of tents that provided temorary cover from the storm, while they directed people inside. They were doing their best to check that they did not say accidentally let in any assasins. Also there was need to separate the wounded and the sick from the healthy. The sick needed to be separated for fear of contagion and also so that treatment would be easier with them all in one place. The wounded also needed treatment.

He walked up to where they were, " what do you need me to do?" he asked. Jinyoung who was soaked through to the bone, to the point where he had removed aoll but his trousers, because he said the unnnecessary wet clothes were a  hindering weight and they were slowing him down.

" You shouldn't be out here," Jinyoung replied to the king, frowning at him.

The King ignored him , rolling his eyes as he too proceeded to remove all but his trousers.

" Dammit, it's dangerous out here, go back inside," Jinyoung shouted over the roar of the rain coming down. He was quite obviously ignored. 

Just then a soldier came running up to them, " sir,! we're ready!  
" Good, gather as many men as you can, I'll meet you in a few minuyes.

" What's going on?" 

" We're going to dig a levee, " Bambam explained, " In case it floods."

" No Bambam you stay here, I'll go with Jinyoung," 

Jinyoung frowned again. His king may not take his own security vert seriously, but Jinyoung did. He also knew though that his king was stubborn, and would no matter what anyone said to him go through with joining him and the soldiers in digging the levee. Jinnyoung supposed he'd just have to be twice as alert.

 

Unable to sleep for long I watched as we continued to let people into the palace grounds. I watched as the king and Jinyoung helped with the digging of the levee, and I watched with abated breath as he too joined Jinyoung in the removing of his clothes. And because I was watching them, having convinced Jackson to let me walk to one of the rooms on this wing that overlooked the courtyard, I saw when a small section of the palace walls chose that moment to cave in, and I screamed as I saw both Jinyoung and the king crumble underneath it. Jackson had to physically restrain me from running out of the palace to go and dig my King out. I struggled and fought him, but he would not let me go.

" Let me, go!!" I yelled at him.

" My lady! no!! You cannot go out there. Please," he tried to stop me, " Mark!! Yugyeom!!" he yelled down the wing , for the boys were currently in a few rooms not too far from our own, watching the ladies. Both came running out to find me being held against Jacksons back, his arms a vise I could not unclasp, I was crying and struggling, all I knew was that I had to get to my king.

" Jaebum, the wall!!" Jackson tried to explain, " The wall came down, and he's under there!"

Mark and Yugyeom needed to hear no more, both rushing outside, my cries and pleas for Jackson to let me go following them. 

" Let me at least watch through the window," I finally gave in and asked my voice hoarse and harsh from crying. He thought for a minute, " please Jackson, I need to know."

And he gave in, walking me to the wall. All efforts were now concentrated on digging the men up from under the collapsed wall. But the rain and slick wet ground were making it difficult. They still had not got to either the king ir Jinyoung, and one by one we watched as men were pulled out from the rubble, bleeding wounded broken, limbs near destroyed from the weight of the wall.

" He'll be ok, " Jackson, tried to assure me.

" You don't know that, you don't know that," was all I could mumble.

 

" Look boy, look how your queen wasted no time running into the arms of another man, look, you're body still warm and she has already betrayed your trust," the deceitful voice of the beast whispered to the king as he lay trapped under the rubble. He had seent he wall just as it was coming down, but not in enough time to get out of its way, and he found himself trapped under brick and stone, and what he was sure was a man. He could see through a small sliver of light  between one of the slabs he was trapped under. Looking up to the window, he saw what the beast wanted him to see. His wife, his queen, his woman, was in the arms of another man, held tight in Jacksons arms, in what he could easily mistake for an embrace. If not for the tears streaming down her face and the way she was insistently trying to free herself from Jacksons embrace. It was clear to all but the beast that resided in the king, that the queen was distraught and Jackson the only barrier standing between her and the storm raging, and what was still quite possibly an unstable wall. The beast wanted the king to see an unfaithfu wife, and that is what the king saw. Fury slowly seeping into his heart as he watchhed them, and anger so black that the ever slipping rational part of him, fered would not be soothed this time.

The king struggled against the beast ruly he did but his efforts were fuile. So intent was his focus on the image of the queen and Jackson, visible through the partially opened window, that he did not realise that they had managed to unearth him from beneath the debris which he lay. And when the queen slumped to the ground in relief, at seeing her king found, and Jackson caught her, lifting her into his arms, all he saw was his queen in another mans arms. And fury claimed him.

"Sire!! My liege!! Are you hurt?!!" vaguely he heard someone speak to him, and when he finally bothered to look he saw that it was Yugyeom. Yugyeom followed his kings eyes to where they were glued upon the window, and he too saw Jackson and the queen. 

" Sire! No! Sire you must know it is not what it looks like, you must know that, Sire!  stop please you are wounded.!"

The king, stood up growling, as he shoved Yugyeom aside.

There was no reasoning with him, not as he was. 

" Go, !" Mark said to Yugyeom who was looking torn between staying out and assisting with the wounded, of whom Jinyoung was amongst, or attempting to stop his king

The king stalked across the palace grounds, and Jackson must have  read the murder in his eyes. And when the King found us Jackson made sure to keep me behind me.

Perhaps to protect me. But it was not I who needed protecting from the kings wrath, no, not I so much as he.

 

The king found Jackson outside his chambers. And threw a sword to him.

Jacksons eyes grew wide in confusion and fear, " sire.."

" Pick it up, fight for your life or die," 

" Sire," Yugyeom tried to intervene, " sire please. "

The kings only response was to point the sword at Yugyeoms throat in a silent warning. Then he turned back to Jackson and I.

" Could not even wait to see if I was actually dead before you were crawling into another mans arms could you queen?"

His eyes were the red that I now knew meant he was furious,meant he was posessed, but I tried to reason with him anyway.

" Sire, please, that is not what happened.."

" You will keep your decietful mouth shut. Speak once more and you die. Your sword Jackson, or die you intend to die without a fight.?"

Jackson said nothing, simply got down on one knee in a show of both surrender and loyalty. The king growled,

" fight me !" he yelled, and his first yell was punctuated with a hit to Jacksons side with the back of his sword, and once he started he would not stop. He pulled Jackson up, and everytime Jackson fell from the brutality of his blows, the king pulled him up and continued his assault. And it was only when he brought his sword down as though to strike Jackson through the heart that both Yugyeom and I stepped forward." It is too late to be giving me your loyalty now, you should have thought of that before  you tried to take what was mine.!" 

" Sire!" we both yelled together rushing him.

" No stop!" Jackson moaned to both of us, and the king laughed mirthlessly.

" You really do not learn do you queen. Yugyeom take them both to the dungeons, I don't want to see either of them."

" Sire, perhaps that is not quite necessary, whatever crime they might have committed I am sure this is punishment enough."

" I said take them to the dungeons, lock them up and make sure they get no food or water. "

I was not even completely sure what my crime was, though I was sure I could make an educated guess.

Yugyeom would have spoken up again, but I shook my head at him, there was no reasoning with the king. No reasoning with him at all.

Yugyeom took us to the dungeons.

" Take care of him," I said quietly as Yugyeom closed us into the dungeons, a worried frown on his face, " and Jinyoung, take care of them both."

" He will calm down" Yugyeom tried to comfort me, but somehow I knew this time was different. I did not count on my kings forgiveness, not soon. His heart and mind were far too poisoned for him to see reason. His child in my womb seemed to know this truth far better than any of us, for the child insistently continued to warm and cool my blood as emotiins rolied through me.

I smiled sadly, for I knew better. I had broken his trust, though I had done nothing wrong, in  his mind I had broken his trust, and it would not be easily mended.

 

" Let me look at your wounds," I said to Jackson crouching down, in the dark dungeon.

" I'm fine, here take my cloak, it's cold and wet in here," he said slipping it off, and if it wasn;t so dark, I would have seen that he clearly wasn't fine.

 

" Where is he?' Jinyoung asked Yugyeom.

Yugyeom explained,.

" And the queen?"

" In the dungeons with Jackson."

" I'll go talk to him," Jinyoung said.

 His leg had been bound and treated as best it could be conditions providing.

 

The kig sat in his chair in his chambers and stared off into nothing, though there was a tempest within.

" You were decieved, seduced, king, can you really be upset with your man if the same spell was woven over him?" the beast whispered  to him.

" He did nothing wrong, it was her all her, you should kill her, kill her and all your problems will be over, "

" I will not kill her,"

" Fool, your still under her spell. Kill her. Kill her and end all your troubles. Will you really let her become between you and your men?"

" Be quiet." 

The beast laughed mirthlessly, " why do you insist on ignoring my advice boy? have I steered you wrong yet, lied to you? No. You can trust me. You should trust me. Release your friend. Then kill her."

The king growled, and was interrupted from his internal conflict by the knock at his door, and in that moment he made a decision.

" Mark Jinyoung , what can I do for you?"

" Sire , we hear that Jackson and the queen are in the dungeons,?"

They spoke about the situation for a few more minutes and then the king dismissed them, saying only that he would consider their request.

" I still say you should kill her."

The king decided, he wouldn't kill her, but she would be punished. 

His heart was not to be toyed with.

His men were not to be used.

His queen was not to be shared.

And when he was done with  her, she would never be able to use her deceitful ways on another soul.

 

With morning came sunshine, the storm finally letting up, as it had raged through the night, and all the while it had raged those that had survived streamed through the palace gates, and late at night with the moon making it's disappearance, those that Lana Youngjae and Xandar had managed to save streamed in, and behind them Lana herself carried in Youngjaes arms. She had overdone it, determined to save her hundred souls, but her body, was still adjusting still learning how to work here on earth. And I and Jackson were still in the dungeon.

With morning came the king, who made his way down to the dungeons. And it was perhaps only luck that had made it so that when I had woke up just a few minutes earlier I had removed Jacksons head from my lap gently, for with the light I had seen how badly wounded he was. And knowing it was beccause of me I had done what I could to offer him some comfort. He had been too hurt to argue, though he had tried, as I had as carefully as I could made my lap his pillow. It was the only comfort I had to offer.

But as luck would have it, or perhaps my child simply recignised his father before I did, I had woken up because my body had gotten uncomfortably warm and heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and had gently removed Jacksons head from my lap and crawled to the opposite side of the dungeon, which is where my king found me.

He was not alone, Mark, Yugyeom and Jinyoung were with him, and both hissed when they saw Jackson.

" Take him upstairs, " the king instructed and spared not a  glance at me, and my heart broke, because even though I had been expecting it, it did not hurt any less.

" Chain her to the wall?" the king ordered and Yugyeom stared at him in shock.

" Sire?"

" Sire , surely it is enough that she is down here, is it really necess..." Mark started only to be cut off by the king.

" Chain her to the wall. "

And then he turned and walked away.

I saw that they were considering not doing it, so I spoke up, " do it. He is not himself right now, and if you don't do it, he will simply find a way to blame it on me later. Do it please, It's for the best."

So they chained me to the wall, my arms up above my head and I could see that it was hard for them to do, so I smiled at them and held my tears back til they had left me.

When I was alone, then and only then did I allow myself to cry, though silently.

 

The others were told of what had happened to me, by the men, and warned in hushed tones not  to say anything to the king, they were warned in fact to stay out of his way as uch as they possibly could, and when Zava sugessted that perhaps they could go out and help with the injured refugees, they were all quick to jump on the opportunity, needing the distraction.

I lost of track of time down in the dungeon as night and day begun to morph into one, and after three days, with neither man, food  nor water, I begun to go delirius. Twas not delirium but I did not know that. I truly thought it was delirium.

The kings advisors had all feared that he would go crazy after he had me locked up, but he did not, much to their surprise and they honestly did not know what to do with this.His ever constant red eyes would have us belive he was beyond control. On the contrary he had actually become a better king. Very concerned with affairs of the state. Very rational, Jinyoung worried , too rational, very wise even. His military decisions in the wake of the battle Lana warned us Brutus would rain down on us, his military decisions the tactics he came up with all sound, all solid, but still Jinyoung worried.

He should have been worried, we all should have been. The king was now well posessed by the beast, and everything he did everything he said, came from the beast, the only time they ever disagreed was when the beast urged him to " kill the queen" .

In my delirium I saw a man, sitting in the dungeon with me, a cold dark, deadly aura surrounding him. He was clothed in blood red armour, and he was sitting on a black throne.

" Who.. are you," I gasped, my throat sore from misuse and lack of water.

" That does not matter. Answer me this, do you really believe he will forgive you?"

I smiled sadly," that does not matter, I'm not going to live too much longer."

" You could live if you wanted. I could uncha.."

" No,"

" You do not even know what I was going to say, and yet you say no. You are a fool."

" You were going to offer to unchain me, my answer remains the same. No."

" You will be in here a long time, the child inside you will keep you alive for a loing time, but it will be painful. Tell me why stay when you could be free.?"

" Tell me why would you free me?"

" I want something from you. Come with me, and I will give you comfort, riches, peace, anything you could ever desire, and, the war will be avoided, all you have to do is come with me "

" At what price?"

" I want you and your child."

" No."

" Why stay, your king obviously does not care for you, nor your child, why stay  here when I could give you both what you deserve."

" No."

The man shook his head and in a split second he was upon me growling as he hit me across the face and I cried out,

" You will be mine, do not doubt it," he  growled and I said the only thing I could.

" No."

 

Lanas head whipped to the side and one word spilled past her lips, " Brutus,"  but she could not see, but she could feel him.

" Lana, Lana? What is it?" Yugyeom asked her, and she turned to look at him frowning, 

" Brutus, he is here" Lana whispered,.

" Where?" 

" I don't know, but he is here,"

 

Brutus was in the dungeons with me, and infuriated by continued refusal to give him what he wanted he took what he could from me. I was in no position to stop him, chained to the wall as I was.

" Scream queen, no one will hear you, " he said as he raped me against the wall, raped me over and over and over again. But I did not give him  the satisfaction of hearing me scream. No. Instead I stubbornly bit my tongue and held my cries.

Once he had his fill of me , he marked my shoulder, with one long nail, breaking skin and making me bleed as a tally mark formed on my shoulder.

" Lets see how many times I have to take you before you break,. I will see you tomorrow."

Days passed though I do not know how many, and every day he came, and every day he made me the same proposition and every day I said no, and every day he would rape me, and mark me. 

 

" Sire the queen has been in the dungeons for almost two weeks now, she has not eaten or drank anything, please release her." Jinyoung requested, the king seemed to be in an unusually good mood that day and so he decided he would risk it. It was not completely true that the queen had not had anything to eat or drink in all those days. He had caught Vidia sneaking down to the dungeons one day with a jug of water and some secreted bread , he had pretended he hadn't seen her, and even managed to sneak her a spare set of keys so she could go down whenever she got the chance, which unfortunately wasn't often , as the king switched guards often, and not all of them could be trusted to keep their mouths shut.

" If she is still alive you can give her some food, but she remains chained," 

Jinyoung opened his mouth to try his request again, but Zaiba stopped him , mouthing the words,  " pick your battles love."

He nodded, accepting that she was right.

He found Youngjae and together with Zaiba the three of them made their way down to the dungeons. Zaiba carrying a small bucket of water.

Jinyoung nearly cried when he saw his queen.

" I'm going to kill him, king or no," Youngjae growled. He was livid.

I smiled at them, or tried to, " No. You can't be angry with him. He.. needs you."

" He doesn;t deserve you,  Jinyoung give me the damn keys i'm unchaning her."

" He said,.."

Youngjae didn't let him finish the sentence, he growled and broke my chains with his bare hands.

" You can tell him they broke,"

I cried out as I fell to the floor, only to be caught by Jinyoung who gently lay me down on the ground, and then Youngjae noticed the tally marks on my shoulder.

" Ah I see we have an audience today queen, no matter, so what say you to my proposal today, Come with me? Avoid this war? "

I sighed and my " guests" heads whipped to the voice. Brutus was back, in his throne, wearing the same blood red armour he always wore.

" No."

" Tsk, tsk, tsk, you never learn do you."

And then he raped me, and neither Youngjae, Jinyoung or Zaiba could help me, for Brutus, with a simple wave of his hand bound and gagged them so completely, they were defenceless. My shame was complete, and that day I did let the tears stream down my face, much to Brutus' delight.

" Ah finally get a response from you, I begun to think you enjoyed my ministrations. Do you know this is the first time she has cried, or made a sound in all the days and times that I have taken her, delightful, quite delightful. And your answer remains the same?"

" My answer is still the same,"

" Pity," and then he marked me.

And then he disappeared, as he did so so too did the binds and gags.

 

" Leave me, " I begged, " please, leave me."

" Queen," Jinyoung started to say.

And I broke down, " please, my shame is complete, just... go."

They did leave me, and as they left I heard Youngjae reitarate," i'm going to fucking kill him."

" Get in line," Zaiba replied and I wanted to call out after them not to hate the king but I was too broken.

 

Youngjae attempted to kill his king. He walked right up to him, where he was training for war, and punched him. 

" Release her, I don't care if you kill her and me, but dammit release her. You're so caught up in your own insecurities you can't see whats under your own nose. i told you after the first time you raped her, that I would kill you if you ever hurt again. Release her or so help me..."

" I see she has you under her spell too, "

" Under her sp...."

" Yungjae stop, " Mark cautioned.

" No, you didn not see what I just saw, You did not see the queen get brutally raped by an apparition in red that was no apparition at all as it immobolised me, Jinyoung and Zaiba and made us watch as it humiliated her. You did not see the queen, tell him no, when he offred her freedom. Thirteen times Mark, thirteen times she's been asked and thirteen times she's told him no, and thirteen times she's been raped, and thirteen times she's been marked. How do I know this, because I watched the sick fuck ask,rape and mark her. And I had no choice but to listen as he explained to me why he was doing what he was doing. Release her or kill her. Or so help me God, I'll kill her myself. It would be far kinder than what you are subjecting her to. And if you want to kill me too, feel free, I don't know that I can serve you with a clear concsience if you don't."

Youngjae turned on his heels pulled his sword out and made for the dungeons.

I don't know if he truly meant to kill me, though I would have welcomed death.

" Jinyoung," 

" Yes sire?"

" Release her,"

Jinyoung breathed a sigh of relief and ran after Youngjae.

" Mark... what have I done?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper and Mark breathed a sigh if relief as the red disappeared from the kings eyes.

 

I don't remember being released, I simply remember opening my eyes and realising I was no longer in the dungeons. I was back in our chambers, though the king was nowhere to be seen.

Zava, Lana and Vidia were sitting with me, tending my wounds.

" The.. king?" I managed to gasp out.

" Shh, rest, you'll see him later,"

And so I fell asleep again. 

When next I woke it was dark out, the girls asleep around me, and I turned to look for my king, only to be met with Brutus.

" You've made things quite difficult for me queen. All you had to do was say yes, and we could have avoided war. Now I will have to shed blood, and every innocent life that dies, will be on your shoulders. And for what, ? for a man that doesn't love you, barely even wants you, and in the end you'll still be mine. I will still have you."

And I smiled and said; " No."

" No,"

Brutus smiled, the smile that I knew always came before an assault, and he would have assaulted me, if not for the fact that Lana was with me. 

" Brutus!" Lana growled waking up and coming to stand in front of me, weapons drawn.White gown flowing furiously behind her, red hair flaming down her back. In that moment it was easy to see she was the daughter of the God of war, even if only half God.

" Sister," he said .

" Leave,"

" Not yet, there is something I have yet to do,"

" Do not make me ask you again., leave,"

Brutus laughed mirthlessly, maybe even maniacally, before proceeding with a flicker of his hand. And like Jinyoung,Youngjae and Zaiba before, Lana found herself bound.  But unlike them yesterday she broke her bonds, and attacked her brother.

A fight broke out in my chambers between the siblings, it was loud and it was bright, with clashes of otherwordly weapons clanging against one another, sparks flying from them. Brutus was winning, seemingly much stronger than his sister, but Lana was nothing if not persistent.

The noise brought people scrambling into my chambers, and this was the first time I saw my king since he had thrown me into the dungeons.

At somepoint while all the fighting had been going on, Zava and Vidia had scrambled closer to me and had trapped me in the embrace of their arms, protecting me I suppose.

Jinyoung, the King, Mark and Zaiba came spilling through my door, all ready to attack, defend and protect. It took only a flick of Brutus' hand hand to paralyze them.

I stopped watching the fight, my eyes landing on the king as he struggled against his bindings. All I wanted to do was walk up to him and hold him, hug him, love him, if he would let me.

" Aww would you look at that, King, she still loves you, even after what you've done to her, even after what I've done to her, has she told you? hmm" Brutus cooed sickeningly.

" You mortals and your love, you disgust me. King you were much more glorious when all you could think about was killing, I could taste the blood lust on your tougue and it was nothig short of beautiful," Brutus continued and from the corner of our room Lana moaned and stood up, coming after her brother,. 

" Be still sister, you are starting to annoy me," Brutus said turning and slamming her to the ground, knocking her out cold.

" Now King, I have come for your queen and until she says yes I will continue to punish her, or you could make things much easier for me and just give her to me, you don't deserve her. So give me the words, give her to me, and I will spare your lands when I rain destruction on this realm."

" She is mine," the king growled, eyes slowly reddening in fury.

" Tsk tsk tsk king, such possesiveness, very unbecoming. Haven't you heard, I've already had her quite a number of times, she hasn't been yours since you threw her in the dungeons. Let me show you."

Zava and Vidia held me closer in their arms, in a useless attempt at protecting me. One flick of his hand was all it took Brutus to immobolise them as well.

Then he approached me and pulled me down the bed, making the king growl and me clamp my lips tight stubbornly. He'd already put me through the greatst humiliation once before, I was well prepared for it this time.

"Won't you cry for me queen, scream for your king to save you? hmm? look at him, even now useless. "

I stared stubbornly off into a dark spot in the chambers, and Brutus laughed, and raped me, or begun to. he breached me, and begun to thrust, but three things happened simultaneoulsy.

Lana, stood up, the King broke his bonds, and Zein came rushing through the door, Bambam in her wake.

" Brutus!" Zein called out and her voice was frightening, and it shook the walls. Her whole aura was one of a pissed off goddess on the warpath. And then it hit me, Zein looked scarily like the pictures of the goddess Kendra, mother of the valkyries. Cast out from the realm of of Gods, for refusing to order her daughters to soldier for the Gods, many ,any many eons ago. Or so the stories would have us believe. Also sister of the God of war. Apparently she had been cast out long ago, so long ago in fact that the Gods had long since forgotten her.

Zein was beautifully frghtening, as she walked regally up to Brutus and pulled him off of me.

The King and Lana rushing him together and piercing himin the side from front and back. Brutus seemed somewhat surprised, for but a split second, before flicking his hand and throwing both the King and Lana off of his body and then disappearing.

" He is hurt, but he will heal and he will be back, " Zein said as she surveyed the room, her eyed finally landing on the king.

She walked up to him, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him til his feet were dangling off the floor.

" And you.. you disgust me. You are no better than the slime of that dogs balls. I shoud kill you, slowly," she said, her voice dripping venom, pure and unbridled, and rage, somewhere in there we could hear the barely restrained rage in her voice. This was not Zein, not sweet, mischievious Zein. This was a furious Virago. 

" Kendra.. Kendra, please, please No," I weakly pleaded, pulling my shredded clothes close around me and walking towrds her and the King on shaky legs.

Zein turned to look at me at the mention of her name, her hand still holding the king up.

" Go back to bed he does not deserve your heart, your loyalty,"

" But he has it. Please. Let him go. Forgive him. Please."

Kendra growled, her fingers digging dangerously into his throat, then she turned to face him " hear me, the next time you hurt her I will kill you. And it will be slow and painful. " Then she let him go and then proceeded to faint herself.

Bambam caught her, and someone caught me as my legs finally gave out under me.

" Sire.."I whispered my voice hoarse, but he wouldn't even look at me. His head held in his hands as he sat slumped and defeated on the floor.

" Sire.." I tried again, only to have himm stand up and storm out if our room.

" Forgive me,.. " I whispered uselessly watching him leave me, as tears started to stream down my face.

I fell asleep soon after, to muted sounds of movements around me, someone having called Youngjae and Xandar, to see to both me and Lana, as well as Zein.

 

The king stormed out, aimlessly. He had to get out of there, he just had to. What had he done. Was he so weak that he would allow jealousy to rule him so completely, blind jealousy at that. Was he so weak that  he would ruin the one one woman who did not deserve it. Was he so weak that he would hurt not only his woman, but his child as well, Oh God his child, what kind of a father was he, ? They were all right. He deserved death. 

And apparently he was so weak that, he had to be saved by his wife, that he had broken and destroyed. They were right.  He did not deserve her.

" Sire,? Sire?" The king turned to find Mark standing behind him. 

" The queen is calling for you,"

The King snorted " I cannot go in there Mark, you saw what I did to her, how can I go in there."

" Because she wants you to. You owe her that much no?"

The king took a deep breath, then another one, and then perhaps for the first time ever, the king cried, as tears streamed down his face silently. Mark stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before sighing and pulling his friend into his arms and just holding him. Letting the man cry, stiff in his arms for only a few moments before slumping and sobbing.

" Go to her, " Mark said quietly as the tears subsided. And the king nodded once and made his way to the chambers, where he opened the door quietly, and was met with the steely flinty glare of Youngjae, who looked at his king with such disgust, and the king couldn't even blame him. He was sorely disgusted with himself.

" How is she?" the king asked quietly,and Youngjae fought the urge to punch him again. Fought it and lost. He punched the king, scoffed in disgust and walked out the door.

The King looked up and was met with a hard glare from Zaiba, she walked up to him  and punched him, hard and followed Youngjae out. 

He was prepared to stand there and take as many hits as they felt he deserved. After what he had don to Hera, he deserved it. No more punches came, though Bambam only refrained because Zein held his arm to stop him.

" She was asking for you," Xandar said quietly,." I think you should come and siit by her for a little while , it will calm her."

The king took a deep breath and came and sat by me. And silent tears streamed down his face once more as he surveyed my body, broken beaten bruised and scarred.

" What have I done?" he whispered in a choked broken voice

" We'll leave you alone," Jinyoung said quietly,. 

The king didn't hear him, neither did I, asleep as I was, in fact it was not til many months later that I learned that the king had spent that night with me, holding me close. It was the only night of peaceful of sleep I was to have for months to come. He never slept with me again.

He left me early in the morning, before dawn, and before I woke up, and made his way outside, where he was met by a stony eyed Zaiba who sighed, and nodded at him. She hadn't quite forgiven him, but Jinyoung had spent the night trying to convince her to find forgiveness in her heart. She would get there slowly, and the king did look genuinely contrite..

" Thank you," he whispered quietly, and Zaiba nodded. She knew what he wa thanking her for, he was thanking her for allowing him one night, just one night to hold his queen in his arms. She and Vidia, had come in in the middle of the night with her medicinal broth and the salve that that Youngjae and Xandar wanted them to apply to her wounds. The king at the time had been still sitting by the bed, and Zaiba had glared at him and informed him. he should leave.

" One night, please, just one night, let me hold for just one night,"

He didn't know why he was asking for permission, but if Zaiba had told him , "No", he would have left. Zaiba had sighed, and nodded. Who was she to say no. For the queen obviously wanted him close, even asleep.

 

 

Jinyoung stared out into the distance, standing on the lookout tower with Yugyeom, Xandar and Iris. The land was a mass of wrecked homes and dead bodies a far as the eye could see.

"  You should bury them, or burn them, to avoid disease," Xandar said quietly. Jinyoung sighed. It would be a job, a long and difficult one, but he knew Xandar was right.

" I'll talk to the king, hopefully we can get started today." Jinyoung replied.

Jinyoung found the king in his office, and explained the situation to him. 

" Organise the men, those that are fit enough to work and have them start. The children we bury. You decide if we are burning or burying the rest, but the children we bury."

" Where are you going?" Jinyoung asked his king, as Jaebum stood up and made for the door.

" To dig graves."

Jinyoung blinked, not quite sure his king meant what he thought his king meant. But his king meant what he had said, he was going to dig graves.

Jinyoung watched him jump on a horse and ride out of the palace.

 

 

" Where is the king?" Jackson asked as they held the emergency meeting that Jinyoung had called. Everybody else was wondering the same thing.

" He already left for the village,he says he's gone to dig graves."

 

The king did not return to the palace all day and well past sun down and eventually a worried Jinyoung sent Bambam after him. Bambam found him digging graves.

" Sire, it's late, you should come back to the palace." Bambam said quietly.

" The graves aren't done, I'll come back when I'm done."

" Sire there is no way you will get done tonight."

" Then I will not be returning tonight. Go back Bambam you're distracting me. Go back and that's an order."

Bambam huffed and remounted his horse, though he did not leave all together, he rode off into a distance , and dismounted and kept watch over the king who dug graves well into the night. Bambam watched him dig, and bury, and before he buried a child, he tried to find something on or around them to mark the grave with. He worked non stop through the night. 

He went through village after village doing the same thing, for days, and not once did he return to the palace. And when Jinyoung and the others trailed behind him they found the marked graves of children and no children laying dead.

Eventually the villagers begun to return to their homes, and many of them cried when they saw the marked graves of their loved ones, because that had been a great worry, that they would never know what had happened to their loved ones or where they had been buried. And when Jiyoung had seen the marked graves he had odered the men to continue as Jaebum had started.

" You do not bury anyone until you have something to identify them with. I want no unmarked graves, and God help you if I find you marking as you please. If you're not sure then don't bury them."

Jinyoung had also had to start sending a guard to follow the king. A guard the king completely ignored.

It took Jaebum, his advisors, the soldiers and every able man, four days to bury the dead. And every day I asked for him and ws told the same thing.

" He has not returned to the palace yet, my lady." Mark said quietly.

" Is he  eating? Is he well,? He isn't is he? Don't lie to me Mark, I can tell when you do,"

Mark had the grace to look chastised.

I sighed then looked up.

" When you see him, again, tell him I don't ever want to see him again. He is avoiding me. Remove the pressure of hurting me, and he will return." I said  quietly.

" My lady?" Jinyoung said,"are you sure that i wise?"

" You need him here, I know that just yesterday you saw men marching on us from the North, and Brutus will still attack. You need him here. So yes, I am sure, tell him I said I never want to see him again, and he will return."

" But that is not true," Zaiba said quietly, and I had to turn my head to hide the tears.

" No, it isn't, but he can't go on like he is, get him back here, get him to eat, and then get him to be king again. I'll survive the lonliness, somehow. Please."

" He doesn't deserve you," Youngjae spat. He was still angry with the king.

" That's the thing about love Youngjae. It doesn't care. " I whispered back. 

Jackson sighed and glared at Youngjae. Youngje glared back. Yugyeom sighed. Jiyoung sighed. Bambam sighed. Mark sighed, and I giggled.

" You sound like old women. Go get him back please. For me."

" Yes my lady," they bowed and left, leaving me behind with Iris and Lana.

 

Lana gently brushed my hair, " why is he so angry.? I understand why, but he just seems so much more angry than the rest," Lana mused quietly.

" I think you are the only one that can get him to answer that " Iris answered quietly.

" What do you mean?" Lana mused back, and I smiled quietly to myself.

" You were wounded too," Iris offered.

" Me? well yes, but.. you cannot mean? but? .. oh. Well what of you and Yugyeom then?" Lana very unsubtly changed the subject, " I' ve seen him sneaking out of your chambers."

Iris smiled mysteriously, " perhaps you should have that talk with Youngjae and you might get around to uh having the same discussion, that Yugyeom and I did." 

" A discussion now was it?" I asked smiling, knowing full well it was nothing of the sort.

" Why yes my lady, all we did was talk. I wouldn't dare think of doing anything else, ..with a man, alone, , and in my chambers at that. How scandalous. No my lady. All we did was talk.

And I laughed as Lana threw my hairbrush at Iris.

Laughter was good. But my laughter was but a bandage on my infected heart. 

My heart was well past broken. 

Laughter was a lie.

But I lied so well.

They never knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Like I had predicted, once the King heard that I wanted nothing to do with him, he returned to the palace.And I watched him, secretly, from a window. He looked so... broken. Had lost so much weight, his hair had grown out so much. I moved away from the window before he could catch me, and had Zaiba and Iris help me back to our chambers. Walking was still difficult for me. But I was healing, physically anyway, emotionally that wound was ripped open everytime I thought about my King, which was often, ripped open and doused with salt.

The king looked up just as the curtain closed, and immediately looked away, he was still far too ashamed to let her see him, or to look at her.

" How is she," he finally gave in and asked Mark. Mark sighed.

" She's healing, she misses you, even if she says she doesn't, you should go see her."

Jaebum sighed , " later, maybe..just not.. yet."

 

The king was in counsil. All his advisors, Zaiba, Zein( who was currently possesed by Kendra), Lana Xandar, Vidia and Iris all present as well.

They were discussing the twofold assault that was coming their way,the combined forces of  Koras and Brutus , and what to do about it.

" My main concern is Brutus, we all saw what happened last time, " Mark said quietly.

" I hate to admit it, but I cannot take him alone," Lana said quietly, "the longer I remain on this realm the weaker I get, it would be he same for him if he did not return to our realm, but he would doubtless have returned to heal, and he will be returning much stronger than last time."

" I can take him,.. if you can find my body, " Zein said.

" Your body?" Yugyeom asked, " I don't know if I should ask, but why exactly do we need to find your body? "

Zein sighed, " I put myself in a fade, many many years ago, I'm not even sure where I am, but if you can find me, and wake me up, then I can fight, and perhaps, Lana and I together can take Brutus on. As she said, the longer we stay on this realm the weaker we get. But I am a God, and was for centuries before Brutus was even a thought, so although I may have faded over time, I am still strong, let us find out just how strong, shall we. Assuming you can find me."

" How long do you think before Brutus gets here with his army?" Jaebum asked quietly.

" A day, maybe two, he would be here already if not for the fact that half his army is mortal, he cannot just spirit them here." Lana replied quietly.

" Do you have any idea where you are?" Jackson asked Kendra.

" Somewhere between the mountains and the lake, I remember a cave, and a waterfall, and that is all I remember."

" That is way too broad a description, and we have too little time, but we do need you here," Mark said, and all agreed.

" Perhaps.. perhaps, I could try something, if you will let me," Zeins voice, now returned to her, spoke.

" What?" Zaiba asked and then before Zein could speak, Zaiba shook her head, " No, you foolish child, it is far too great a risk."

" Sister, you've seen what is coming, I have to try."

" No,"

" It is not your decision to make. Im sorry. "

Zaiba growled and stormed out of the meeting. Jinyoung was torn between running after her and staying.

" I'll go you stay," Iris said quietly.

Zein turned and faced everyone and before anyone could stop her, she grabbed a dagger from her skirts and run it through her heart. 

" Zein! Zein! " Bambam yelled as he caught her, blood gushing from the dagger still stuck in her heart, as she choked on yet some more.Bambam went to pull the dagger out, but was stopped by both Xandar and Youngjae.

" No, don't touch that, !" 

Zein pulled Bambam down and whispered something in his ear.

" Don't talk like that I forbid it, dammit," he growled back and Zein smiled weakly at him.

" Well hello, it would seem it worked." a new voice said, well not quite new, just unexpected, and everyone in the room turned and gasped in suprise.

" Kendra, I take it?" Mark finally asked as Xandar blushing a bright red stripped his shirt off and thrust it at her. She looked at him for a second like she was trying to comprehend what his problem was, and then she started laughing, 

" Yes I am Kendra, and surely you have seen a naked woman before Physician, or should I call you king,"

" Yes, I have,.. but.. just put it on please" Xandar muttered back.

" Could someone please explain to me, what just happened,?" Youngjae finally asked.

" I was posessing her body, theoretically speaking if she died, or got close enough to death with me still in residence, it would force me to either vacate the premises or force my body to come find me. "

" Theoretically speaking?" Bambam growled.

Kendra now wearing Xandars shirt, nodded and leaned down, moving Bambams hand and pulled the dagger out,then immediately placed her hand over the wound, for a few seconds.

" She will be fine in a day or two," Kendra finally informed them. And Bambam looked down to see that the wound did not look as bad as it had been, and Zein was smiling up at him sleepily.

" Take her to rest," Jaebum ordered quietly and Bambam didn't need to be told twice.

Xandar followed close behind him and returned a few minutes later muttering something about shameless women and shameless Gods, just prancing around naked, where anyone could see them. 

He was holding a pair of pants, that he held out to Kendra.

She looked at him strangely, " You're the first man I've met that was in a hurry to get me into clothes, every other time, they're all trying to get me out of them. You're an interesting one. I think I might like you."

" Like me after your dressed, " he said still holding the pants out at her. 

Vidia laughed at her brother, muffling it by clapping a hand over her mouth. She'd never seen him quite so flustered before.

Kendra finally looked around the room, her face landing on the King and he just stared right through her. He was waiting for the fist to hit him, or perhaps for his arm to break. He was not expecting to be pulled up, stared down, and told to

" man up. That girl is feigning strength for you. Man up and face her, I don't care if it hurts you."

Jaebum didn't say anything, he simply nodded. 

The rest of the day they spent preparing for war. Strategising. Getting the soldiers battle ready. It was a good thing that preparations had begun well before the storm, otherwise we surely would have been decimated.

We would make our stand here, on the palace grounds. The villagers having already returned from saying their las goodbyes to their now buried loved ones.

Tomorrow, our fate would be determined. 

I was afraid, afraid that I might lose the king tomorrow, afraid that he would fight as though he had nothing to live for.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and my king did not come to me.

 

Zein stared up at Bambam. She refused to let go of him.

" Bambam?"

" Yes Zein?" he replied looking down at her, she was resting in his arms her head on his chest as they lay together in his bed.

" I know in your eyes , I am still just a child, and I won't ask you to wait for me, just...come back alive. Please."

" Go to sleep Zein,"

" Not until you tell me..., tell me you'll come back alive."

" I'll come back alive, now go to sleep."

Zein smiled and did as he asked.  And silently Bambam vowed to wait for her. 

 

" Youngjae?"

" Yes Lana?"

She had followed him to his room and he hadn't stopped her.  She was sitting on his bed while he worked at his desk.

" Why are you so angry with the king?"

Youngjae froze , for a second, and then continued what he was doing.

" He hurt Hera, you were there you saw her," he replied.

" Is that all,? it's just you seem far angrier than everyone else and it seems almost... odd."

Youngjae frowned then stopped what he was doing and stood up, stalking towards her on the bed. 

" His decisions, affect all of us, and when those decisions hurt people I care about, I get angry. I could forgive him, if he were not being a stupid, foolish, idiot, if he had made those decisions in good faith, but he didn't."

" Youngjae?"

" What?"

" Do you care about me?"

" Heaven help me Lana, but I care for you more than I have any right to." Youngjae replied passionately, and Lana stood up, so she was toe to toe with him.

" It's not fair to be mad at your king because I chose to fight, Youngjae,"

" But I am, I'm angry that you even had to fight, and I need someone to blame it on. You push yourself Lana and I get that you are demi-God, that you are far stonger than any of us will ever be. But you still feel pain Lana, I see you holding back the cries when I tend to you. So yes, yes I am angry you got hurt, yes I am angry you had to fight, and I know it's unfair, but I am angry because if he was just a little bit stronger then he could have avoided all this."

Lana slapped him.

" Just a little bit stronger? Tell me Youngjae, when was the last time you were posessed? Tell me when was the last time you had to spend every single breathing moment fighting off an invading entity that was clearly much stronger than you. If he was just a little bit stronger you say. So tell me Youngjae,if one of your friends should fall tomorrow, will you say, if Lana had been just a little bit stronger, none of this would have happened.?"

She turned to walk out the door but Youngjae caught her arm and spun her around, " I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, and i'm in love with a woman I can't have it scares the hell out of me, so I become and say stupid things. Forgive me please, I can't stand to see you angry with me,"

Lana narrowed her eyes at him and yanked her arm out of his grip.

" Why can't you have me?"

Youngjae blinked, once, twice, thrice for good measure,"

" You're a demi-god, "

" So why can't you have me?"

Youngjae cocked his head to the side, " I don't know I just assumed I couldn't. Can I?"

Lana cleared her throat, oddly made shy by his question.Anger fast dissipating to be replaced with what seemed to be desire.

" Yes. If you want me." she answered shyly, and Youngjae smiled.

" Do you forgive me for being an ass?" he asked quietly, smiling down at her, and Lana sighed and nodded.

" Sleep with me tonight, please," he asked, and Lana gulped and nodded. 

Apparently there was amisunderstanding, because he meant as in actual sleep, and she thought he meant, make love.

" No, Lana, we'll keep that for later, after the war, when we have all the time in the world, then, I'll take you, and hopefully make you scream in pleasure. Tonight, it is enough if you will just lay with me."

And so they slept.

 

It would be so that I and the king were the only two who spent that night alone. 

Even Xandar found a companion in Kendra who quite stubbornly refused to leave him alone. And he didn't know if he was secretly annoyed or overjoyed.

 

Vidia and Iris at one point that night sought their brother out and found him arguing with Kendra about the innapropriateness of the two of them sharing a bed.

" But you are quite warm, and  I find I rather like it," Kendra purred into his ear. She really was having more fun than she had any right to with this young King.

"Will you please get your breasts off my back," he asked through gritted teeth.

" But my breasts quite like your back,"

He was about to make a retort, but was saved by the knock at his door, a knock he couldn't even answer because Kendra answered for him.

" Oh wow, brother, you should have said if this was a bad time," Vidia said.

Xandar was laying on his side, trying to sleep, and Kendra had draped herself behind him, spooning him, and he might have been able to explain it away if not for what Kendra chose to say next.

" It's not a bad time .. yet, but I was hoping to get your brother naked and under me very soon, so I'd appreciate it if you'd be quick,"

Xandar closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, never in his life had he wanted to strangle someone as badly as he wanted to strangle Kendra right now.

 

" So, I came to aske for your permission, to spend the night with Jackson, " Vidia started, " but since you're about to uh.. I won't waste any more of your time. I'll be with Jackson."

Iris winked, " and I'll be with Yugyeom, have fun. Be gentle with him, I don't think he's done this before,"

"Stop right there," Xandar growled, " what do you mean spending the night. ? Hmm?"

The girls stopped at the door, and outside the door, Yugyeom and Jackson winced and tensed. Xandar sounded scary, almost as scary as their king when he was angry.

They had said they should be the ones to talk to Xandar. But both sisters had said, " No!"

" You have not seen Xandar when he goes into big brother mode, trust us, it is much safer if we go,"

 

Xandar was in big brother mode, and he was quite splendid to watch, as Kendra would one day tell me. She would also later tell us that it was at that moment that she for the first time in her life, all thousands of years of it, fell in love.

Xandar stood up from the bed, dislodging Kendra in the process, but she was too preoccupied with watching his backside to care.

" Jackson Yugyeom In know you're out there, come in please," Xandar said quite firmly, and really Jackson and Yugyeom should not have been as nervous as they were, but they were. They both squared their shoulder and entered, each going to stand by their respective woman.

Xandar stared them down, to the point where it begun to be uncomfortable.

" So.. you wish to spend the night with my sisters?"

There was a slight clearing of throats, and some shuffling.

" Yes."

" You may spend the night with them but you will sleep, and that is all, lay one finger on them and I will cut it off, do you understand me ?"

" Yes."

" Leave, Vidia , Iris, they touch you, I want you to kick them in the balls like I showed you. ?"

" Yes brother,"

He dismissed them after that, and they escaped with sighs of relief, and a most mischievious smile on Iris face.

 

Kendra was smiling too, and she waited til he was laying back on hte bed on his back this time , before telling him where he had gone wrong.

" You realise you said nothing about your sisters doing the touching,?" she whispered huskily into his ears.

" Bloody hell!" Xadar growled and probably would have gotten up to chase after his sisters so he could go rectify his mistake, but Kendra rolled onto him, and effectively held him down.

" Let them be,, they're in love, and tomorrow their lovers go off to battle, let them have this moment of happiness,"

Xandar grumbled, but lay there and relaxed.

" You can get off me now, I'm not going to chase them."

" I don't want to get off of you. "

" You really are a handful you know that?"

" Goodnight, King," Kendra purred a smile on her face, and Xandar resigned himself to sleeping ,with a warm body atop his.

 

When I woke up the next morning I decided. I decided that if my king would not come to me then I would go to him.

He was going over the battle strategy with everyone else when I found him. And I probably wouldn't have found him if Zein hadn't been kind enough to lead me to them.

He stopped talking mid-sentence when I walked into the room and stared at me. And I just stared right back. And then I took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need to say something to you Sire,"

" Yes," he said quietly. And so I took another deep breath and ignored the stares of everyone around us, his advisors, Xandar and his sisters, Kendra and Lana, Zein, Zaiba and Zava, , I ignored them all, and walked up to him, and as I approached he stepped round the table to meet me halfway.

I stopped when I was stanfdijng toe to toe with him, and took another deep breath.

" Don't die, " I whispered, " I swear by the Gods, I'll kill you if you die out there,"

The king blinked down at me, and a small shadow of a smile graced his face, though it was gone as soon as it came.

" Yes my lady."

I took one more deep breath, because I had one more request, " kiss me."

His eyes grew so wide, it was a wonder they didn't fall out of his head. 

" My la.." he started to say, but I cut him off.

" If you've forgiven me, then prove it and kiss me,"

 I could see the surpise in his eyes and knew his thoughts almost as though he had spoken them out loud, he was asking himself, why I would think I needed forgiving, when he was so obviously the sinner.

" kiss me," I whispered once more, and this time he looked into my eyes.

" Yes my lady,"

He lowered his head, brought one hand gently to the small of my back and pulled me in , and kissed me. Soft and tender, til I was gasping for breath, and when we pulled apart, there were tears streaming down his face. Tears that I wiped away.

" You better come back to me, King, I'll be very unnhappy if you don't. All of you, had better come back, alive, you hear me?" I said looking around the room, full of ididotic smiles and grins, a few of them nodding.

" Yes my lady," they chorused, and I smiled back, straightened my shoulders and escaped.

Zein sent one last longing glance in Bambams direction before, following the me out. She unfortunately was not quite so brave.

" Are you not intending to do anything about that?" Zaiba asked Bambam quietly. Bambam sighed, then excused himself.

" Zein!" 

Zein and I stopped and turned to see Bambam walking after us.

" Yes," she said.

" I'll wait" he said.

" What?" her eyes were as big as coins.

Bambam smiled, and kissed her, very passionately, and Zein squealed as her arms grappled with his cloak, and she melted into the kiss.

He pulled up and smiled at her dazed expression.

" I'll wait for you," he repeated, " just don't make me wait too long."

And then he was gone, back to the others to continue their meeting.

Zein echoed my words as she watched Bambams retreating back.

" You better come back to me"

 

I was scared, so very scared that they wouldn't come back to me, that one or all of the people I had come to love would fall to Brutus, fall to Koras.

I was scared , so very scared,.

 

" Xandar?" 

" Yes Kendra,"

" I'll be quite upset if you die out there,"

" Oh for crying out loud, must you be like this, I understand I amuse you, but this is serious, can you not joke about such things,"

" Xandar, I never joke, I will be sorely put out if you should die out there, and this world will not like me when I am upset, so stay alive."

" I give up, I absolutely give up, I cannot deal with you."

He and Kendra were standing on the tower wall, bosw and arrows at the ready, as the enemy approached.

" Xandar,?"

" What?" he said turning to face her, only to be met by a pair of warm wet lips, that paralyzed him as they landed and played with his.

" Don't die."

And then she was gone, back to join Lana on the fore front, ready and waiting for Brutus.

Xandar blinked and from the window where I was watching I smiled, because that had caught me completely off guard, . It was the last image I took with me, before going with Zein and Zava to the secret hallways where we wouldd hide in one of the secret rooms til we either won or lost this war.

Defeat was not an option.

Death was not an option.

My king had better come back to me.,

I hadn't tamed the beast only to lose the man.

It was easy for me to know when the fighting begun, easy even to know when the enemy arrived at our gates. Even hidden as I was, with no light save for the one lamp burning. It was easy to know. The sound of their marching, louder even than the thunder that had come with the storm not too long past.

I could feel the room shake even from deep within the castle, and fear took a grip of my heart. The men, everyone had tried to keep the truth from me, but I was not a fool, I knew we were sorely outnumbered. The storm so perfectly killing men and women who would have kept our numbers even. As it were, I knew we stood about a thousand strong, in the face of a mighty ten thousand. 

I knew and I was afraid. There was no way that we could stand against those odds. But I put on a brave face, and pretended I believed our men, and our women would come back alive.

" Why do you pretend to be so strong?" Zein asked me quietly. We had been sitting in the dark now, deciding to conserve the oil in our lamp.

I turned and smiled at her.

" Because, right now the king needs me to be strong, "

" You really do love him, don't you?" Zava asked quietly.

We were all whispering. Speaking in hushed tones, almost as though we were afraid someone would her us. Which in retrospect was ridiculous. There was no way that we would be heard over the din of death and destruction pouring down outside.

" Yes I really do love him.," I replied just as quietly.

" Even after evertthing that has happened?" 

I smiled in Zeins direction, " yes, even after all that has happened , I still love him, or perhaps I should say despite evertything that has happened.I love him so much , it cannot be explained. If he dies out there...." I let the sentence hang.

" He won't, they won't, " Zava quietly said, and i'm sure she was trying to convince heself as much as she was me.

 

" Kendra, How good of you to join us. I see you don't learn," Brutus called out from his beast he was riding. It could not be called a horse, it was far too large, and had the head of a bull, with long horns curving out from the side of it's head.

" Brutus." Kendra started, " You would do well to respect your elders, but I see you are far too stupid to understand that."

Brutus chose not to respond to thay  comment, instead directng hid next  words towards   the king.

" So  king, tell me, is she really worth all this?You and yours will perish, in vain, because once I am done with you, I willl claim her. "

" Tell me Brutus, why are you so intent on having her? You have gone far out of your way for mere amusement, just to  have her," Kendra rplied in place of the king.

" Pestilence, Storm, come now nephew, you even stooped so low as to thievery."

" Thievery aunt ?" Lana interjected.

" Will you tell them or shall I nephew? Tell them how, you went so far as to try and have Zein taken before she could meet Jaebum and Hera, and will you or shall I tell them why, . Hmm? I guess I will then, because you know as we all do that she is the only ne with the power to break his curse. All she needs is a little time."

" Zein can break the curse?" Jaebum asked his head swiveling to face Kendra, which perhaps was not the smartest thing to do, in the face of the enemy.

" Ye, she can, but not yet, once she has fully grown into her powers, then she will be able to break the curse. What did you really think I didn't know nephew? You always were a fool."

" Enough talk!, " Brutus yelled out, and with that he gave the signal and Koras' archers let forth a volley of arrows of fire.

" Shields up!!" Jinyoung called out as the arrows came their way. Zaiba helped greatly by deflecting as many arrows as she could with her magic.

But she could do only so much, and without her sisters to help her, some of them still got through. 

The women and children who had survived the storm were taking shelter within the palace. 

 

" I can't just stay here, I need to do something? " I whispered. Faintly we could hear the screams and cries echoed of those fighting and wounded. 

"You can't go out there Hera , please, the King asked you to stay inside. " Zava whispered back.

" You cannot tell me that you do not need to be out there doing something as much as I do?"

Zava bit her lip and looked away, she couldn't deny it any more than  I or Zein could. Being inside, hidden while our men were out there fighting, possibly to their deaths.

" What kind of a queen am I, if I stay here and hide. There are children out there. I, we could at least go out there and help with the wounded, " I offered.

" But..."

" No, she's right," Zein interruted her sister, " unless we win, we are no safer here than we are out there, and if i'm going to die, i'd like the last thing i do on this earth to be meaningful."

" Shall we then ladies?" I asked standing up. And that is how Zein, Zava and I found ourselves in the main hall where the villagers were taking shelter.

There were no wounded men, just women and children, and I begun to get the niggling fear that our wounded were laying out there were they fell, left to die, left for dead.

The fighting raged on outside and for the most part Brutus stayed out of it, content to watch and command from atop his beast.

 

" You're wounded!" Jinyoung called out to Mark. Mark looked downn at the offending arrow out of his thigh, then quickly bound it up by using a torn off section of his cloak.

" There it's fine,!" Mark yelled out.

Jinyoung knew very well that it was far from fine, but he  also knew that there was not much he could do to make Mark leave the battle.

 

"Marks, hurt" Zava whispered to us, and I turned to look at her. She had tears silently streaming down her face.

" You can't know that," I tried to console her, but somehow I felt that she might, that she might actually be able to tell. She could.

" Yes, I can. He's hurt,. Dammit, if he wants to fight then fine, but not until I have taken a bloody good look at his wound."

She was up and walking out before I could stop her, not that I would  have been able to. Zava moved with inhuman speed, and I stood up to try and go after her, and hissed in pain, andZein who had been much closer to catching her sister, stopped and turnedback to me.

" The baby," Zein said quiety, taking my arm.

" Your sister, " I replied.

" Look," Zein said leading me to a window that had been blacked out with heavy curtains, and blocked with tables and chairs.She helped me lower a table as did a few other women that were there with us, and thenn together they helped me up onto the table, for I could not see through it, high as it was without stading on the table. And even with the added height, all that was visible of me from the other side was my head, sohigh was the window

 

Zeins magic spurred her on, making her a force to be reckoned with as she seemed tto almost glide trough the mass of the enemey, knocking them ovr with seemless grace.

" Mark!" her voice boomed across the battlefield, and Mark disbelieving turned to face her.

He was not the only onewho was in shock, Zaiba, Jinyoung, even the  king, all turned and watched Zava in complete disbelief.

" What are youu doing here?" Mark asked clearly panicking.

She ignored him, and lowered her gaze to his thighs, the one bleeding through his makeshift field binding.

And at that moment a large boulder of what looked like a ball of flames came flying over the wall and headed straight for Mark and Zava. Mark reacted before he could think. Jumping on Zava, bringing her to the ground, and covering her body with his. I remember screaming from the window, fear for my friends making me forget that I was supposed to be hiding. I was not alone, in my fear, now did I yell out for them alone. Though I could not hear, I could see the King, Zaiba, Yugyeom all yelling out for our friends.

Our fear was unwarranted. Mark told us later that from under him, Zava growled, and her her whole body shook,  and then her arms came up and wrapped themselves his neck, and Mark thought that this was it, that he was going to die, and that a selfish part of him was glad he would die with Zava.

They didn't die.

That large ball of flames disintegrated before our eyes. Disintegrated, and turned to ash, long before it hit the ground. 

Mark also later told us, that Zava, told him to get up, and her voice brooked no arguement. That he was in that moment, more frightened of her than for her.

Mark gently rolled off of Zava, and she stood up, and attacked the enemy.

Tens if not hundreds fell at her hands, as she recited incantations and used her hands to return what was sent their way, arrows returned by the tens, boulders and spears sent flying back into the heart of the enemy.

" What say you nephew?" Kendra asked over the din, looking down at him from her perch upon the wall," Is love still so pointless a thing, when it can do that?"

Brutus once more did not answer her, choosing instead to attempt to put Zava out of commission by  sending an small battalion of hi other wordly soldiers after her.Up til now Brutus had been content to let Koras' men take us on alone, and had kept himself and his own soldiers out of the fighting.

" Inside, get back inside, " Mark yelled at Zava, as he tried to push her back indoors. 

He feared she would be no match against these new soldiers.

" Please, love, go back inside, I need you safe," he whispered to her. 

" No. If we die, then we die together, i'm staying Mark."

 

These soldiers that Brutus sent forth, were dressed in red from head to to, covered completely and the only part of their bodies visible their eyes,. Their armour was skin tight, their weapons swords that looked like they were fresh out of the  furnace, the metal still burning.

I stood at the window still watching, and as I watched  Zaiba run to her sister, followed closely by Bambam, and together she and Zava used magic to fight off the red soldiers. It was not easy. While Mark and Bambam fought off the red demons as I was beginning to realise they were, for they did not stay dead when struck.

I heard a gasp near me and turned to see, that some of the other women had set up tables that they too might look out the window. It was at that time that I heard Zein next to me whisper, "no", and I turned and looked back out the window to see that Bambam had fallen , a red devils sword piercing him through the side.

" No," Zein whispered, but it may as well have been a scream.

What happened next will forever be seared in my memory, in all our memories,. Zein levitated, lifting slowly from the table, her hair flying, waving behind her, and I heard a collective gaso behind me, the women and children shocked as I. It was easy someties for me to forget that Zein possesed magic.

And then she shattered through the window, and glass went flying outwards, raining shards on the battle field.

" Get him inside, "

Zein commanded. Her voice an echo across the whole battle field.  And every single man, God, demon and beast froze.

" Now!" her voice boomed. She was frighteningly glorious, " Brutus! Come deal with me"

" I have no time to play with children," Brutus responded.

Kendra smirked, her nephew really was a fool.

" Good afternoon cousin,  I thought I spied your work in this child." Kendra spoke, and a levitating Zein turned and faced her.

" Tell me Kendra, have your people become so lost that the children do not recognise authority when they see it?"

" Now come cousin, you know I disassociatedd myself with them long ago, I have nothing to do with their stupidity,"

" True, cousin, try, I suppose it is unfair to continue to lump you in in with these idiots,"

 

Jaebum leaned over, " who is she?" he asked Lana.

" Tali,. I do not know her, but I have heard of her. Long ago, even before I was born, there was war in our realm, I don't know why I just know that some of our people chose to leave. Tali was one of them."

" She is, was my mothers Goddess of death and destruction," Zaiba explained, quietly.

" You are aware sire that my people were nomads, my father met myy father, in a land far far from here. " Zava continued to explain as she too huddled closer to the king.

" Zava , mama's necklace, look," Zaiba said in awe, and Zava pulled the necklace out from under her shirt, and she saw what her sister saw. As Tali had been speaking, she had disrobed, and on her back, was a tattoo, it matched the necklace, every amulet and charm on the necklace a symbol on her back in black and red ink.

 

Zein, or Tali as she now was, stretched out her hand, and Brutus came floating up, struggling with his hands at his neck and his feet kicking.

" Come now, let us get Bambam inside, " Kendra said, " Tali will take care of the rest of this vermin for us,"

I will never in all my days forget what happened next, Tali proceeed to give Brutus a thrashing, after she had disposed of his red demons,. Brutus of course gave as good as he got, but he was no much for Tali, no match at all, and just as she was about to kill him, I will forever be certain that she was truly about to end Brutus' life, thunder rumbled and the earth shook, and I fell to the table, holding on trying not to fall, off and then just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended, and I dared to peek out the window again and nearly fainted.

For standing outside now were six other Gods, all riding their respective beasts, wearing the garb they were so often depicted in when stories were told. At this point I figured there was no longer any point in continuing to remain hidden and a part of me felt the need to hear what was being said. So I went outside, ignoring the stench of death.

 

Brutus cowered on the ground where Tali had dropped him.

" Shouldn't you be in a fade? Dear brother?" Tali spoke up.

" Leave Tali, you have no say here!"

" Oh Devlin,dear cousin of mine, you are as foolish as your son. I have plenty of say here. These are my descendants your son is waging war against. For what? Because he is a spoilt brat throwing a tantrum because he cannot have what he wants. And you and your counsil, too afraid to soft to put him in his place, well I will not sit by and watch.If you wish to see him decimate this realm, or at least this part of it, then so be it, but he will not be taking my daughters with him."

She was speaking to Devlin, th God of war, and I surmised that with him were, the Goddess Maia, the Goddess Ruva, and the God Truce. It was Truce who spoke next.

"Sister, let us be reasonable her, whether we like the laws or not we cannot intervene, this is between Brutus  and the King," Truce spoke up, God of righteousness and truth. 

Tali growled, " what do you suggegest then, brother, "

" Let him fight the King, Brutus and the king, no one else may intervene, and if the King wins, we will bind Brutus and leave them to live their lives unbothered, and if Brutus wins then he gets whatever it is he wants,"

" And what is it that he wants?" I finally spoke, up, and they all turned to face me, it was quite amusing the shock on the kings face when he  saw me standing out there amongst the bodies of the dying and fallen, my feet drowning in a pool of blood.

Brutus was now standing, his wounds already healing.

" You. Queen,. He wants you, and if he should win then he gets you. Let us be done with this fighting, with this foolishness."

" And if I refuse,?" It was madness, it could only be madness that had me arguing with the Gods.

" Then they die, every single last one of them, every man woman and child here we kill, and we will make you watch, and once they are dead he will have you regardless. Your choice." Truce replied, in that moment he did not seem very fair to me, where was the righteousness.?"

" So what will it be king, will you fight or continue this battle,?" Truce asked after a moment.

" I'll fight," Jaebum said, and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

 

" At sundown! " I cried out, " If you want me to honor these terms, then give us til sunndown, if you refuse I kill myself right here, right now! " I had an abandonded spear to my throat.

Truce smiled, Devlin scowled and Maia would probably have killed me herself if Tali had not stopped her.

" You have til sundown my lady." Truce said, and with that they disappeared, all but Tali who came to Bambam and picked himup in her arms then took him inside, where once he was laid down she bound up his wounds, and healed him as much as she could,.

" Zein would have some time with you, boy, I will be back at sundown, I do not trust my brother,"

 

The king walked up to me, he looked angry, and U fought the urge to cower in fear.

"Wife, ?" he growled at me.

" Yes sire,"

" What are you doing here?"

I couldn't answer him, I didn't really have a good reply so I remained mute, that is until he lifted me in his arms and carried me inside. Then I squealed.

He carried me into the palace, past the main hall, past the offices, past the west wing where our chambers were, past the libraries and to the further most , isolated room in the palace and then he set me down.

It was a small room, a quiet room, with but a small cot, a table and a bookshelf, "I used to come and hide here when I was a child," he started as he sat down next to me on the cot, " I need to apolog.."

I cut Jaeebum off by placing my fingers on his lips, " no. You need to love me. We have til sundown, so love me. Please. Apologise to me, after you have won. But for now. Just love me. Please. Sire. Just love me."

" Love you queen? I could not love you more if I tried. Even now I am consumed with the fear that I will lose, and I don't care if they take everything else from me queen, they can have the land, they can have the riches, if they want it they can even have my soul, but you Hera, how will I live if I lose you.? And I'm a fool Hera, a fool for the hours, the days I wasted punishing you, keeping my distance from you,"

" Then don't waste anymore time Jaebum. Show me."

 

So he showed me, with his hands, and with his lips, with his tongue, with his body, he showed me, how much he loved me, and if there were tears streaming down our faces as we made love, we both ignore them, needing this, needing each other, more than we needed our next breaths.

And as I lay upon his chest, spent, I said to him.

" Sire, ?"

" Yes queen, "

" If yoy lose I will kill myself, and then I will return from the dead and haunt you, for eternity, you will know no peace, none at all, ."

" Then I suppose I had better win, now hadn't I?"

" Yes sire I suppose you had better win."

We lay there in each others arms, naked and waited for sundown.

I was not going to lose my king, I was not going to lose my love, I vowed. I'd heard it said once that faith is a powerful thing. Love a force to be reckoned with.

Tell me then, what force could have possibly stood between me and my king, for I loved him with a ferocity that boggled even my own mind and faith... that I had always had.

" I'm still upset with you love," Mark said to Zava. They too had found a quiet spot to enjoy their respite.

" I'm sorry, my Lord, but you were, are hurt, and you would have died if you'd kept fighting I just wasn't ready to lose you."

Mark sighed and placed his hand over Zavas. She had his leg stretched out on a chair and was cleaning the wound, her tears dropping down and mixing with the water. She stopped what she was doing, but kept her head lowered and bit her lip in an effort to stem her tears.

" Look at me love, please,"

Zava took a deep breath and looked up at Mark, who brought one large hand to her face and wiped her tears away.

" I'm not ready to lose you either love, it's why I kept fighting, don't for a moment think that I was rushing toward death,"

Zava bit back a gasp, it was like he had read her mind, she had been angry with him, for being so impetouous, for being so rash, for continuing to fight even when he was so badly wounded, did he wish for death that badly?.

" Come love, lay with me," Mark said smiling down at her.

" But.. your wound..?"

" Later, I need to feel you in my arms now love, come here,"

Zava made her way up his body and crawled into his arms, and Mark carefully moved his wounded leg from the chair and to the bed.

" What will happen to us, if the king loses?" Zava asked after a long silence had passed, and Mark in response to her question brought one hand to her chin and tilted her face so she was looking up at him.

" He won't,"

" But.."

He kissed her, hard and hungry, consumed her, and she consumed him too. 

" He won't lose, i'm your husband you shouldn't argue with me, now come up here and make  love to me please," Mark chastised gently, with a little bit of a mischievious smile on his face, when they broke the kiss, and Zava found herself smiling.

"But husband, your wound,"

" Tsk, tsk, such an arguementative wife, what did I say about arguing with your husband,?"

Zava smiled, " I'm sorry husband, but you are hurt, and I don't want to hurt you more."

" Then  be gentle with me love, be gentle with me," Mark whispered huskily, his ands stroking her hips tenderly.

" As you wish husband, as you wish."

 

Jackson and Yugyeom were able to get Iris and Vidia alone, but only because Kendra picked Xander up an threw him over her shoulder and took him no one knew where, he never would tell us, when we asked him. All we knew that whenever he was asled where he went, he devoloped a strange case of the mumbles, and sometimes the embarrassing affiliction of the red face, neither would Kendra answer, always telling us to ask him, and often teasing him mercilessly.

" Come now, physician, it cannot have been that bad, you can tell them where I took you, can you not, or shall I?" she would often jibe, and in response he would often excuse himself from our presence.

 

" Your brother will kill me if he ever finds out what we're doing,," Jackson whispere to Vidia.

" Then don't tell him. Besides we might not be alive longer than today,"

" Don't say that,"

" But it's true," Vidia argued back.

" No my lady it isn't, your lack of faith disappoints me." 

Vidia looked up at Jackson, surprised that  he truly was so angry. He had referred to her by her title, and she already knew him well enough to know that he only did so, when he sought to distance himself from her.

" Jackson, are you angry with me?" she asked him in disbelief,.

" No my lady,"

Vidia growled, " don't lie to me Jackson. Why are you angry with me?,"

" I'm not, "

" You obviously are Jackson and I'd at least like to know why,"

They were whispering furiously at one another now.

" Fine, i'm upset, in fact i'm angry, why won't you listen to me, I told you not to come figth with us, I told you to stay inside where it was safe, and don't think I don't know that you're hurt under your armour."

Vidia gritted her teeth, " oh you're one to talk, you damn hypocrite, you're hurt too, I know you are, and I had to fight, "

"Why?! Why did you have to fight?" he whispered his question quite angrily.

" Because you great big oaf, you were fighting, and where you go I go. I love you you idiot, and I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you out there. I had to fight Jackson, because you were too," she was standing tall head held high arms on her hips, whisper yelling at him, and Jackkson looked up at her, and blinked.

" Say something you lug," she finally whispered when he continued to just stare at her.

" Is it wrong that all I can think right now, is that you look absolutely magnificent right now, and I want nothing more that to lay you down on this floor and make love to you,"

Vidia was torn between laughing and throwing her hands up in exasparation.

" Did you even hear a word I said?" she scowled at him, and Jackson took the steps necessary to close the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I heard every word you said, but you're still absolutely magnificent, and I really do want to just make love to you,"

Vidia did growl then " you're impossible, go away, i'm not talking to you,"

she tried to break free of his grip, but if she was taller, he was by far much stronger and held her firm.

" Thank you, Vidia, thank you for watching my back, thank you for being there for me, thank you for loving me even though i'm an idiot,."

Vidia sighed and brought her arms to his shoulders, " And i'm sorry I yelled at you, and thank you for loving me back. I know I am a handfull."

" Vidia?"

" Yes Jackson, "

" Now that our apologies have been made, I'm sorry, but I really absolutely, must make love to you, it is of utmost imprtance, it is imperative, so i'm going to need you to lay down for me, and i'm unfortunately going to have to disrobe you."

Vidia giggled, as he maneouvered her much larger body to do his bidding.

" I can't believe you can joke  around at a time like this," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, once he had her naked and laying on the floor, he himself naked and coming to rest between her legs.

" Hush, we're  not going to think about that, the only thing we are going to do is uh.. play explorer, and discover new worlds, or perhaps just the same one over and over again until sun down comes,"

Vidia smiled, " take me exploring then, " she whispered huskily.

And Jackson did just that.

He made a thourough exploration of her body, before allowing her to do the same to him, and finally they travelled that cloud of bliss together.

 

" What are you smiling about?" Yugyeom asked Iris.

She was sitting nestled in his arms while he sat leaning against a wall.

" Remember when we first met? I couldn't stop staring at you. You were honestly the most fascunating man, i'd ever laid eyes on. You were handsome, and strong, and beautiful, and I was mesmerised by you. The queen told me later we looked like two fighters in a ring sizing each other up,"

Yugyeom smiled down at her, " you had me just as mesmerised. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I've seen quite a few mind you,"

Iris giggled and whacked his chest lightly, " come now, for such a casanova, it sure took you quite a long time to approach me, you couldn't even speak to me, if I remember the first time you did, you bit your tongue,"

Yugyeom chuckled lightly, " and what about you, ? when I did eventually speak to you, you tripped over your own skirts."

" You knocked me off my feet my Lord," she replied cheeky grin on her face.

Yugyeom smiled, " Ah sweet lady, but i'd fallen so hard for you I didn't know how else to get you to notice me"

" And now that you have me ?"

" Now that I have you?"

" I think it is about time that you claim me,"

Iris for as long as he had known her, which was not particularly long, had always been quite daring. She had kissed him first sqaure on the lips while her brother was no more than a room away,  She had crept into his room and spent the night in his bed while he was on night watch duty. So perhaps he was not so surprised when in that moment ,she swung her legs over his and straddled him and asked him to claim her.

" You're a vixen you know that.? But no. When I claim you, which I will love, it will be after your brother has given us his blessing."

Iris sighed and leaned down into him nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

" Yes my lord, if that is what you wish."

Yugyeom smiled," don't pout my lady, come tell me some more funny stories about your brother as a child so I have something to blackmail him with if he gives us a hard time about giving us his blessing."

 

Lana and Youngjae spent the afternoon together, looking to the wounded, content to simply be near one another, in each others presence. Few words were spoken between them, but there were loving glances and lingering touches as they worked.

And it was only when Kendra spoke near sundown, having returned from whereever she had been with Xandar, and said, " Oh my word, will you two please just kiss already, neice there is no shame in wanting him, and you young man, my neice is a lady as such she is waiting for you to make the first move, now go, find a little privacy and do something scandalous."

" Aunt!"

" My lady" the two shy lovers sputtered together, and  their patients as well as some of the ladies that had been assisting them with the wounded chuckled in amusement, and then one of  them started a chant of " kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!" which the rest joined in.

Youngjae looked at Lana and smiled shyly, and then before she had a chance to process his intent, he grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her so she was leaning over his arm and kissed her. She giggled but her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him back. And their patients cheered.

" Ah, young love, warms my heart," Kendra murmured.

Xandar looked at her, " what are you even the Godess of,? Maia is the goddess of love, so why are you so hellbent on getting everyone together." he looked so annoyed with her. He was. Because at this moment he had absolutely no idea where his sisters were and it was all Kendras fault, she had thrown him over her shoulder, and he was offended yes he was becuase she had thrown him over her shoulder and walked away with him, claiming he was standing in the way of love.

Kendra smiled at him and leaned down and whispered something into his ear something that had him sputtering in idignation as he fought off the oncoming blush, and redirected his attention to the wound of the man before him.

 

" Where are we going?" Jinyoung asked Zaiba, as she led him away, his hand in hers.

" To your room, "

" I should be out there helping," he argued.

" No, you need to rest, there will be enough time to deal with all this after the  Gods have left us, Your king will win, and when he does he'll be so pre-occupied loving the queen , you'll probably have to pick up all his slack, so come, rest now while you can."

Jinyoung smiled, " you sound like a wife,"

" That is because I am a wife," she replied, and Jinyoung froze where he was.

" Say that again"

Zaiba winced, she'd forgotten that she hadn't told him yet, but, she supposed now was as good a time as any.

" I am your wife, if you'll have me, " she answered pulling him into his room and shutting the door behind him.

" Are you now?"

Zaiba sighed, and explained her peoples ways to him,.

" So when you took that pitcher of water from Zein and poured for me and only for me, you were betrothing yourself to me?" Jinyoung asked in wonder.

Zaiba nodde.

" Ah, at least now I know why Yugyeom was smirking. Well then wife, since we a re married, I don't feel so guitly for what I am about to do."

" So you'll have me?" Zaiba asked cautiously.

" Yes I'll have you. Come here wife, your husband would like you to put him to sleep."

" Yes husband." she replied," this is not sleeping husband," she said when as she had approached the bed he reached for her and pulled her atop him.

" No, wife it isn't, but I find I have a great need to do some husbandly things to my wife right now. " he chuckled when he sensed Zaibas apprehension.

" Relax wife, consumation will come later, when all this is over, but for now, we shall simply engage in a little, how shall I say, bed play."

Zaiba smiled, " I think I've read about this, my lord, and if I am to believe these books that I had no business reading,then I can bring you pleasure simply with my mouth, may I try?"

She wasn't  really asking for permission, as she was already crawling down his body, pulling his trousers down and frowing at the cuts and bruises upon his body as she did so, and then she had him in her mouth.

" One of these days... " he gasped as his hed fell back against his pillows," we're going to talk about this book."

" Yes husband," she murmured around his length, making him grunt, and then moan.

She continued to slide her mouth up and down his length, licking sucking, hollowing her cheeks and swiping with her tongue, til he was reaching down gently to try and pull her off.

" The book said I could swallow, husband, i'd like to swallow."

Jinyoung groaned and nodded, watching her as she licked her lips before lowering her lips around his hardened length once more and sucking him to completion.

He took a moment to catch his breath before rolling her over, onto her back and smirking down at her.

" Husband,?"

" This book of yours,did it also tell you that a husband could do the same for his wife?" he asked grinning, and Zaiba flushed, to be honest, she hadn't been able to read past that one page, so she shook her head.

" Well wife, i've read a few books of my own, and this is what I learned," he said just before he spread her folds open with his fingers then dove in, feasting on her womanhood. Returning the favor she had bestowed upon him, sucking, licking, swirling, til she was crying out and arching up into him, as waves of pleasure rolled over her.

" Husband?"

" Yes wife, "

" I'd like to read this book of yours,"

Jinyoung chuckled, " yes wife, we can read it together, before we go to bed, every night til we are masters of all it has to teach."

" Good, now close your eyes and rest, I'll wake you up when it is time."

" Yes wife."

 

Zein sighed, as she brushed Bambams hair from his face. His wound was serious, mortal even if not for the fact that Tali had given him some healing, but he would live and that was all Zein needed, she just needed him to live.

Bambam caught her hand, and she smiled down at  him.

" Don't think.. i've ever heard .. you sigh before," Bambam managed to say, and Zein smiled down at him, " Why?"

Zein got that look in her eyes that he was beginning to realise she got whenever she was playing with him, or pulling mischief on him, it was that same look she had in her eyes when she'd made him take her with them to the docks.

" I'm just thinking how unfair it is that right now my sisters are probably consumating their marriages, and doing things I'm not supposed to know about. Hurry up and get better will you, so we can do them too." she said.

Bambam would have throttled her if he possesed the strength, as it was,the most he could do was lightly swat her hand. 

" Can't .. do them, but... come here.. lay with me," he said his sentence stunted.

" You want me to lay with you?" Zein asked, a little surprised and rididculously shy. It was the kiss she decided, she wouldn't be feeling this shy if he hadn't kissed her. Bambam smiled to himself, guessing what was running through her mind.

" Yes, lay.. with me,..maybe kiss me.. please,"

Zein giggled, nerves getting the better of her, " well when you ask so nicely. Yes I'll lay with you, but no kisses not unti your all healed."

Bambam smiled and nodded, and Zein lowered herself onto his mat, and cradled him , wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back.

 

This, this was what we would be fighting for at sundown.

Love and family.

I needed my king to remember it, I needed my king to see it, and when sundown came, I whispered one last thing to him before he went to fight Brutus.

" King," I said.

" Yes my queen."

" Release the beast. Protect this family.And I will heal it. I will heal you." I whispered into his mouth as I kissed him one last time before battle.

And so with eyes blood red, they rivaled Brutus' robe, my king, my beast went to defend our home, and proud lover that I was I followed him, annd stared Brutus down, like I had so many other times before.

My King might be a beast, but he was my beast.

Jaebum had to smile. Release the beast his queen said. Well if that was what she wanted, then that was what he would give her. It was not hard to do, releasing the beast, all he had to was think about Brutus laying his hands on the queen. Brutus attempting to take his queen, Brutus, laying seige upon his lands, all he had to do was think about Brutus, and by the time he was at the agreed battle ground , the beast was with him. His eyes blood red, his countenance menacing.

Behind Brutus stood as before, Maia, Ruva, Truce and Devlin, and behind Jaebum stood his family. And as she had said she would Tali had returned possesed of Zeins body, because as she had reitarated" I do not trust my siblings."

Kendra had whoeheartedly shared the sentiment.

It was Devlin who spoke first.

" Should not the curse be broken first before this fight commences?" he asked, and my breath caught in my throat, but it was Tali who answered for me.

" Why Brother,? so Brutus has an unfair advantage, no Brother, you saw fit to let Brutus inflict the curse, and you could have broken it any time you wished, now let Brutus deal with the consequences."

Brutus flinched, it was almost unnoticable, but I noticed and inwardly smiled. Was Brutus afraid. ?I sure hoped so.

 

Jaebum and Brutus circled each other, and subconciously I found myself grabbing onto the person nearest to me, who happened to be Jackson.

He squeezed my hand and Jinyoug came and flanked my other side , I smiled when I realised that they were there to protect me, and to stop me should I for whatever reason decide to run onto the battlefield.

Brutus attacked first, with his spear of flaming fire, that Jaebum barely avoided, and I suppose that it was just as well that Jinyoung and Jackson were standing beside me, because they had hold me back from rushing to Jaebum. 

" No my lady, trust him," Jinyoung chastised gently, and I took a deep breath and nodded turning my face back to the ongoing fight. 

Their swords and spears clanged against one another, as Jaebum and Brutus ducked and attacked, but it was obvious, so very obvious that Brutus was stronger. A point he emphasised when he suddenly knocked Jaebums sword out of his hand, and stood over him, his spear ready to strike him down.

" No.." my voice was no more than a whisper.

But he must have heard me because he turned to face me, and just before the spear could strike him, I saw his eyes flash red, and he growled and blocked the spear with his arm, earning himself a vicious cut to the limb,  but saving himself from death. He rolled away just as the spear struck down, and pounced onto Brutus, who retaliated by throwing the King off of him.

The fight continued, til the stars were up, and the moon begun to peak out at us from behind the clouds. And every time Brutus would strike Jaebum down, he would seek me out, and that seemed to give him the strength he needed to keep going. 

I can only assume that it was the curse within him bringing the magic to the forefront that gave Jaebum anything that was anywhere near a fighting chance. 

But it seemed like there would be no winner here, because even as the  night progressed and the wounds increased upon Jaebums body, even as he inflicted a few in return, even as he fell only to get up again, there was no end to the fighting. 

It was late, and the moon was high in the sky, when I saw Jaebum , roll away from Brutus, stop turn to face me as he leaned over a spear for support, and smile sadly, then he mouthed the words, " forgive me" to me.

" Don't you dare do it king, don't you dare, " I whispered back, quite sure I knew what he was about to do, so I turned my head into Jinyoungs shoulder and kept it there, as my King made his final attack.

I don't know to this day how Brutus could have not known what Jaebum was about to do, it was obvious to all of us who stood before him.

Jaebum had come to the realization that the only way to truly hurt Brutus was by getting close to him, and there was only one way to do that. He let Brutus pierce him through with his spear,. Then he drove himself through the spear and struck through Brutus with his own sword. Both of them falling to one knee and staring at each other.

I heard a roar and lifted my head from Jinyooungs shoulder, my face marred with tears. The roar came from Devlin, who seemed, i suppose quite angered that he was going to lose his son.

Good.

I refused to suffer alone, because despite what I had said I could not take my life, not with Jaebums child kicking in my womb.

Devlin stepped forward, seeming as though he was going to help Brutus, but Tali was upon him in the blink of an eye, 

" We agreed brother, there would be no interference from us," she growled menacingly, " Truce?"

" She is right Devlin, those were the terms."

" This is my son!," he yelled

" And that is my husband, " I growled back.

" So then who won?" Kendra asked stepping up, for both Brutus and Jaebum looked like they had lost, impaled on each others weapons as they were, unable to move, unable to speak, blood spurting from their wounds as some trickled past Jaebums lips, as he sputtered and coughed.

" It seems dear cousin, that we have a draw" Truce replied calmly.

" So now what?" Tali asked still holding onto Devlin.

" Perhaps we could let the lady choose, " Truce said turning to smile at me, and my breath caught in my throat.

Was he really intending to leave the decision in my hands? That was all I could think at the time.

" No.." Brutus growled out, and Jaebum growled right back at him.

" Why? " I finally managed to ask, " why is he so intent on having me, what does he want with me?" I broke away from Jinyoung and walked towards the two fallen men, my choice already made.

Jaebum saw me approach and pulled himself off Brutus' spear and attempted to walk to me, he made it three steps before finally falling to his knees, and I rushed and caught him, kneeling in front of him, cradling his face in my hands.

" I think she deserves an answer, brother," Tali said.

Devlin sighed, " he just does,"

" That is not good enough, but I don't care, come King, let us go."

I said standing up, and Jaebum smiled at me, swinging one arm over my shoulder and stood with me. We could not have taken more than five steps, when we heard a loud roar, and a gasp. I spun to see, Brutus coming after us, with inhuman speed, and impossible strength.

Jaebums sword was still held limply in his hand, still dripping with Brutus blood, and I took his hand in mine lifted it, and struck Brutus right through the heart. He fell back, eyes open wide in shock as though he could nto believe what had just happened.

I let go of Jaebum, walked and stood over Brutus, pulled the sword out of him, then plunged it in once more, twisting it and turning it to make sure he stayed dead. Then I pulled the sword out, and threw it aside.

" My choice has been made. Leave!" and with that I turned away, took Jaebums hand in my own and walked away from the battlefield, and back to the palace.

I learnt later that Tali and Kendra had held Maia and Devlin back when they would have come after us. That Truce had reminded both Gods that they had agreed to the terms, and that Jinyoung had  stepped forward and asked for Truce's word that we would be left unbothered from here on out. Truce had given his word. And the Gods had disappeared, all except Kendra, who had long since given up on her own realm and felt more at home here, and Lana, who chose to stay, because Youngjae asked her to.

 

Jaebum made it as far as the palace gates before falling unconcious, and behind me , Yugyeom and Youngjae came up and lifted him between them and carried him inside and to our chambers.

We saw to his wounds, cleaned him and bound them up, and then we waited, that was all we could do. Kendra told us it was all up to him now whether he lived or died. 

He did not wake, for four days, and on the fifth day I had had enough. So I ordered everyone out of our chambers, and then ordered the whole wing emptied.

 

"Now listen here, king, I know you can  hear me, so listen and listen carefully. I have not spent these last few months, surviving the wrath of your curse for nothing, dammit, I let you rape me, and I still loved you, you were more often than you weren't an inconsiderate mean, irrational husband, and I still loved you. You had me locked up in the dungeons, where I was raped and beaten repeatedly, and I still loved you, and I just killed a God, well as much as a mortal can kill a God, because I love. I did not do all this so you could go wherever you have gone and mope. I'm giving you til sunndown to come back to me, or so help me, I will come after you and when I find you... lets just say you don't want me to find you. So those are my terms, you wake up by sundown or I will hunt you down and if I can't find you I will come back and find myself another man, I refuse to raise this child by myself. Your choice King. Sundown." I was talking to his still slumbering body, but I had faith that he could hear me,had faith that he would hear the sincerity of my threat. And he must have, becuase after I had made my ultimatum, I lay down next to him and closed my eyes, intending only to nap til sundown.

I was woken up, by someone trapping my hands above my head, and opened my eyes to find my king, over me, and it took me a moment to fully comprehend what was happening, and when I did I smiled up at him.

" So you finally decided to wake up?" I murmured. And then I noticed that his eyes were red, blood red, flashing with splotches of amber and gold. He was angry, though I had kind of countd on that when I had laid out my ultimatum.

" Another man queen? And tell me who is this other man?" he growled at me, lowering to bite my throat harshly, makng me arch up into him and groan.

" There is no other man sire" I finally managed," I told you, I would rather die than be without you, I just needed you to remember and come back to me. I'm sorry."

He hummed against my throat in response, his one hand already sliding up my tunic, higher and higher until he had a breast in his hand. I was supposed to be uppset with him for taking his sweet time to wake up, but it was hard to remain so when he was working his magic all thhrough me. And then just as suddenly as he started he stopped and whined, opening my eyes to find him looking down at me, a wince on his face, but his eyes were now back to normal.

He rolled off of me, and his hand came to his wound. 

" How long ?" he asked me.

" Five days," I replied.

" Jinyoung, get me Jinyoung, please," he asked and I nodded, and sought Jinyoung out, to tell him the King was awake. I don't know what they spoke about that night as I fell asleep not too long after Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson came in to speak to him.

 

" She hasn't left your side, " Jinyoung explained quietly.

And Jaebum smiled down at me, and stroked my back. 

It took a few weeks before the king ws recovered enough to move around on his own, and then once he was able he had to see to the rebuilding of the country,and it was all consuming work, and we all helped where we could, did what we could. And so often the King would fall asleep in his office, too tired to even make it to our bed. It was months before the country was stable enough that Jaebum could relax somewhat.And it was about two years before things were truly back to normal.

In that time, I had given birth to our son, a bubbly little imp, with a penchant for mischief. The mischief I blamed on Jackson and Bambam who it seemed found great pleasure in teaching my son things he shouldn't know. Like how to pull hair, or how to eat mud,or how to run through puddles, or how to put insects in his parents bed. They insisted on watching him, and every time they returned all three of them looked like they had gotten into a fight with an earth spirit and lost. I learnt to stop asking where they went and what they had done.

Zein had found a way to weaken the strength of the curse as she slowly came into her own powers.

Mark had managed to get Zava with child.

Jinyoung had married Zaiba.

Youngjae and Lana were betrothed.

Xandar had returned to his kingdom with his sisters, leaving behind a very bereft and heartbbroken Jackson and Yugyeom, but they had promised to return when they got things together in their own Kingdom. And Kendra would travel between the two kingdoms.

 

Jinyoung came to tell me that we were recieving a royal party that evening, and my presence would be required, so that evening I found myself sitting with my King, our son, sleeping between us, as we awaited our visitors. 

I smiled to myself when our guests were announced.

It was Xandar, and behind him were his sisters, both looking very demure with their faces covered with veils.

I could practically hear Jackson and Yugyeoms smiles next to me.

 

I knew what was happening, we all did, the only two that didn't were Jackson and Yugyeom.

Xandar had been in contact with Jaebum and the two had decided to solidify their alliance by letting Vidia and Iris marry Jackson and Yugyeom and so here we were.

The wedding took place a few weeks later, and as Xandar handed his sisters over, he fair near threatened both men. Jaebum let him.

And later night as we feasted to celebrate the marriages he threatened them a little more.

Kendra had joined us for the weddings and we were sitting at table, when she spoke up.

" Your brother is quite fierce where you are concerned," she said conversationally to Iris, who laughed in response, and then Kendra said, across the table since Xandar was sitting all the way across from her.

" Physician King!" she called out, and his eye twitched but he turned and smiled to her.

" Yes my lady,"

Kendra smiled, " I was just wondering. "

" Yes."

" If you could be the father of my daughters, seeing you so protective has stirred up my motherly instincts. And I find I very badly want you to father my daughters."

Xandar closed his eyes, almost as though he were searching for patience.

The whole table was quiet as we waited for his response.

Kendra was swirling her wine goblet waiting quite patiently.

Xandar sighed, opened his eyes, and bored right into her eyes.

" No." he finally said. 

Quite a number of us gasped at his rejection of her.

She frowned, then she  scowled, then she asked what we all wanted to know.

" Why?" and she sounded angry.

" I don't think this is the place to talk about this, my lady," Xandar replied.

But Kendra wasn't having it.

" No, physician, we will talk about this, and we will talk about this now. Why?"

His eys closed again, and to the side I could hear Iris whispering to Zaiba that, this wasn't the first time, Kendra had propositioned the young King, it was the first time they had heard her get angry over his rejection though.

" Because, my lady, if and when I should have children I intend to have them with my queen."

" Then make me your bloody queen," she growled, her voice dangerously low.

" No."

" Why?"

" Because I know what you are!!"

" And what am I?" she sounded like she was barely restraining herself from hurting him.

" You're a bloody Goddess, and my kind are but entertainment to yours, it is the way it has always been, and I find I don't particularly relish the thought of having my heart played with."

Kendra looked like she was about to explode, but then her face froze and then broke out into a grin, and she stood up, walked over to Xandar, who seeming to know what was coming started to walk backwards sputtering, " Kendra, no, no, I said.. bloody hell!"

Kendra hoisted him over her shoulder and carried him away out of the large dining hall.

 

Then Zein leaned over and whispered to Bambam, " I'm still waiting for you to ask me to marry you so we can do those things I'm not supposed to know about."

And Bambam laughed.

And I being the only other person to hear her, laughed with him.

 

I looked around. 

This was my family.

This was home.

Monsters and beasts that once roamed free were conquered and buried here.

And I could not have been happier.

 

 

 

                                                                       


End file.
